The Only Wish
by DarkCzar13
Summary: Finn is sad, because his best friend Jake has no time too adventure with him anymore. If that wasn't bad enough Finn and his girlfriend Flame Princess always hurt each other when they're together. A Frozen Monarch says he may be able to help Finn by granting him a wish, but at what cost?
1. The Only Wish

**I do not own Adventure Time or any of its characters.**

**Author's Notes: This is my first FanFic and I'm not sure how great it will be.**

**This story is set a week after "Lady and Peebles"**

"Makin' pancakes, makin' bacon pancakes." Finn could hear Jake singing in the kitchen.

"Jake's making his signature pancakes" the young hero thought as he was lying on his bed. The sun shined brightly through the crack glass window in his room.

"It's so bright" Finn thought as he sat up in bed and stared through the window.

"It's so...beautiful" Finn wasn't thinking about the sun when he thought about that word... "Beautiful."

"Flame Princess" he said softly to himself. His mind was filled with images of the fire elemental.

"I wonder if she ever thinks about me." Finn said as he continued looking through the window.

"Finn, Breakfast Time!" Jake yelled from the kitchen. Finn immediately got changed into his normal clothes. He could smell the bacon pancakes waiting for him. So he ran as fast as he could towards the kitchen and back-flipped into a chair.

"Here you go" Jake said as he plopped a giant stack of bacon pancakes on too Finn's plate. The young hero grabbed his fork and quickly started piling the confections into his mouth.

***Thump Thump Thump***

"Someones knocking on the front door" Finn thought as he finished his pancakes and made his way to the door.

***Thump Thump Thump*** Finn unlocked the front door and opened it. Standing in front of him was an older-looking man with pale-skin and a large white beard, wearing a large blue robe,and a golden crown.

"Ice King." Finn said in a less than pleased tone.

"Good Morning Finn." Ice King said with a big smile on his face.

"What do you want?" Finn asked with a clenched jaw.

" Oh, I just wanted to see what my two turbros were up to today." Ice King said in an elated tone. Finn stared at the Ice King and said.

"We were eating breakfast." Ice King sniffed the air. He took in the rich aroma escaping the house and then said.

"Wow that smells really good. Mind if I join you?" The Ice King unexpectedly walked into the house. But, before the Ice King could make it to the kitchen Finn grabbed him and carried him back to the door.

"HEYAH!" Finn yelled as he threw the Ice King out the door and into some soft dirt far away.

***THUD*** Ice King landed painfully on his butt.

"What's wrong with you Finn?" Ice King asked slightly confused.

"I just wanted to hang out with you and Jake." Ice King said as he stood up and wiped some dirt off his butt.

"Ice King you're not our friend so stay out of our house!" Finn yelled harshly at Ice King. The frozen monarch stared at Finn in disbelief and said.

"Oh...I'm not your friend." He gave Finn a rather sad expression. Then he started flying into the air and said.

"If you don't wanna be my friend..." Ice King's hands start glowing blue.

"Then I'll just freeze you into a block of ice and you'll have no choice, but to be my friend!" Ice King yelled as he began bombarding Finn with ice blasts.

"Hahahahahahahaha" Ice King laughed as he continued the bombardment. Finn ran at Ice King while dodging his magic. Ice King lifted both of his hands into the air to attempt to charge a large Ice Blast. But, before he could Finn leaped into the air.

"HEYAH!" Finn yelled as he punched Ice King in the face. Ice King's golden crown fell off his head and he immediately lost all of his magic powers. Ice King fell down face first into the ground while Finn landed on his back.

"Oww." Ice King grunted while laying on the ground in pain.

"Serves you right!" Finn said with a big smile. Jake suddenly walked out of the tree house and saw Finn on top of Ice King.

"When did Ice King get here?" Jake asked as he walked up too Finn.

"A couple of minutes ago." Finn said with a proud tone in his voice.

"Oh ok well I'll see you later." Jake said as he suddenly stretched to the size of a small mountain and began walking away.

"Wait...Where are you going?" Finn yelled confused.

"I'm going to go see Lady Rainicorn. I'll be back in time for dinner so I'll see you later." Jake said waving at Finn as he walked towards the forest.

"Ok... Bye Jake." Finn said as he waved to Jake. As soon as Jake left his sight Finn puts his head on his hands and let out a very loud sigh.

"Hunnhh." Ice King could hear the sadness in his voice so he asked the young hero.

"What's wrong Finn? The human boy got off Ice King and sat on the ground next too him. He let out another loud sigh and said.

"Ever since Lady Rainicorn told Jake she was pregnant he goes to see her everyday and we don't hang out anymore." Ice King noticed how sad Finn was, so he sat up next to him and said.

"Finn you have to understand Jake is going through a big change now."Ice King put his hand on the young boy's shoulder as he continued his explanation.

"Jake is going to be a dad and that is a huge responsibility he needs to be with Lady Rainicorn to make sure nothing bad happens to her." Finn looked at Ice King with tears in his eyes and said.

"But what about me? What am I supposed to do while Jake's gone. Adventuring isn't the same without him." Ice King looked at Finn and said.

"Well who says you have to go adventuring? Maybe you can just hang out with some of your other friends?" Finn thought about that for a couple of seconds, but the first person to pop into his mind was Flame Princess. Finn slightly blushed from the thought of her.

"So who is she?" Ice King asked obviously noticing something. Finn looked at the ice monarch. A stunned visage appeared on his face as he asked.

"Can you read minds?" Ice King laughed.

"No, but I know your thinking about a girl. So who is she?"Ice King asked as he nudged and winked at him. Finn stared at the ground embarrassed and said

"She's my girlfriend." Ice King was shocked that Finn had a girlfriend.

"So what's her name?"the frozen monarch asked. Finn stuttered and said.

"Fl-Flame Princess." Ice King had heard the name before, but he didn't know where from.

"So why aren't you with her now? You do like her right?" Ice King asked a little confused. Finn gave Ice King a stern look and said.

"Of course I like her, but..." Finn's face got a little less serious.

"But, every time were together we just hurt each other." Ice King was still slightly confused.

"How do you guys hurt each other?" Ice King asked obviously unfamiliar with Finn's girlfriend.

"Since she's a Fire Elemental every time we touch it burns me and every time I get burned she feels bad." Finn said feeling even more depressed. Ice King thought about how he could help. After a couple of seconds he had an idea.

"Finn I think I just solved all your problems." Ice King said as he walked over to his crown and put it on. Finn looked at him confused.

"What could you possibly do?" Finn asked him. Ice King gave Finn a wide grin.

"If I could give you only one wish, what would it be?" Ice King asked

"To be with Flame Princess... without hurting her." Ice King smiled and said.

"Oh yeah, I can do that." Ice King flapped his beard and suddenly started flying away.

"Where are you going?" Finn asked as he chased Ice King. The wish question confused Finn. Could Ice King really solve his problem?

"We're going to the Ice Kingdom so I can grant you your wish'" Ice King said as he flew towards the Ice Kingdom. Finn's eyes lite up with excitement. Could the Ice King really help him? Finn was skeptical, but there was a chance that him and Flame Princess could be together.

"That's all the reason I need." Finn said as he ran towards the Ice Kingdom.

**Elsewhere...**

A Candy Princess and her Butler were at the gates of the Fire Kingdom.

"Cast Flame Shield on me." Princess Bubblegum ordered Peppermint Butler.

"Yes Milady." he said. Peppermint Butler started speaking in a weird language and suddenly magic runes surrounded him. He finished the spell and both him and Princess Bubblegum were suddenly encased in a light blue shell of magic.

"Now time to talk to the Flame King about his destructive daughter." Princess Bubblegum said as she and Peppermint Butler entered the Fire Kingdom.

**Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "The Only Wish" tell me what you think and I'll see what I can fix or keep the same.**

**The next chapter will be uploaded before this Friday.**


	2. The Fiery Wish,an Icy Genie and the Lamp

**I do not own Adventure Time or any of its characters.**

**Author's Notes: Hi it's DarkCzar13 again. I know I said I'd have a story before Friday, so I did...**

** Anyway Happy Thanksgiving and even if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving here is a Literary Feast I made just for you! Enjoy!**

The lava boiled and the scorched earth shook as Princess Bubblegum and Peppermint Butler made their to the Fire Kingdom's Royal Palace. The palace doors were 20 feet tall and two large fire elementals stood guard in front of them. As the Princess and Butler made their way to the door one of the guards looked at them and said

"This is the Royal Palace of the Great Flame King. All trespassers shall be executed. So state your business." Peppermint Butler looked at the two guards and said

"I am the envoy of the Benevolent Princess Bubblegum. The princess wishes to speak to the Flame King." The two guards looked at each other in shock. They had heard stories of the Princess' benevolence from travelers from other kingdoms and they were both appalled by the idea of offending such a noble ruler. The guards bow as quickly as they can and one of them looks at Princess Bubblegum and says

"I'm sorry your Highness I did not know it was you. Let me open the door for you." The two guards begin to open the door, but suddenly Peppermint Butler raises his hand and says

"You need not bother. Please stand aside." The two guards stood aside and Peppermint Butler approached the doors. He put one hand on each door. Then Peppermint Butler pushed the doors open, but what happened wasn't what was expected and was so mind-boggling it made one of the guards faint. The doors swung open, broke off at the hinges and slammed against the palace walls.

***BANG* *BANG***

Peppermint Butler stood off to the side and with both hands he motioned for Princess Bubblegum to enter. The Princess entered without hesitation, unfazed by what had just happened. She walked towards the Flame King's throne. The Flame King jumped out of his throne and screamed

"WHO DARES ENTER MY PALACE SO BLATANTLY!" The Flame King was so enraged that his flames were flowing out of his armor and surrounding his throne in a circle of fire. Princess Bubblegum calmly walks up to the throne. Flame King's fire stops spreading and it recedes back into his gigantic body as he sits back on too his throne.

"Oh it's you." he says obviously still disgruntled. Princess Bubblegum gives him a warm smile and says

"I wish you a good morning your majesty and might I say..." The Flame King interrupts her and says

"Cut the formalities. What do you want?" He looks at her still angry about the doors.

"I wish to talk to you about your daughter's temper tantrums" She points to Flame Princess' old prison

"and about the Lamp."

Elsewhere,

"Have you found it yet?" Finn asks while sitting on the Ice King's sofa. Ice King had promised to give him something that could help him and Flame Princess be together, but Ice King still had not found the item.

"I'm still looking. Don't worry I'll find it." Ice King said while looking through a couple of chest filled with enchanted rings, amulets and other knickknacks. He keeps looking through a chest while throwing various items on the floor.

"Amulet of Fresh Breath...No." He throws it on the floor.

"Ring of Forgetfullness...No." He throws it on the floor.

"Angelic Wishing Eye...No." He throws it on the floor, but quickly realizes his mistake and face palms himself.

"Oh Glob...that was it." He turns around and grabs it from the floor.

"Hey I found it!" Ice King says while walking over to Finn. The young hero jumps off the couch and looks at the amulet in Ice King's hand. It had a large white gold chain and a large pendant with a sapphire embedded into the pendent.

"Woah...Mathematical." Finn says as he stares at the Angelic Wishing Eye.

"But what does it do? And how is it gonna help me and Flame Princess?" Finn asks Ice King still curious as too what the amulet actually did. Ice King points at the amulet and says

"Ok this particular amulet's called the Angelic Wishing Eye. It can grant a wish to whoever wears it." Ice King puts it around his neck.

"But, if you're not a hero you end up with this." Ice King opens his hand and suddenly a sandwich magically appears.

"Oh my Glob. That is math." says Finn with a giant smile on his face.

"Actually it's not" says the Ice King.

"I wished for ninja stars." he shows Finn the inside of the sandwich.

"But, instead I got a plain bologna sandwich." Ice King throws the sandwich away and takes off the amulet. He turns the amulet around and shows Finn the engraving on the back of the amulet's pendent. It reads

**_Only Through Great Strife_**

**_And Self-Sacrifice_**

**_Shall You Be Suffice._**

Finn read the engraving over and over, but it didn't make sense to him. He looks at Ice King and asks

"What does it mean?" Ice King looks at him and says

"The amulet can only be worn by a Great Hero who thinks about others before himself." Ice King points at Finn and says

"It's talking about someone like you." Finn has a sudden moment of clarity and realizes.

"That's why it didn't work for you. It's because your selfish and wished for something for yourself." Ice King nods and says

"That's why I asked you about a wish earlier. You said you would use it for Flame Princess. Which means your wish whatever it is will probably work." Finn looks at Ice King and then at the Eye still wondering what he was up too.

"Can I have it?" He asks Ice King hoping his wish could help him and Flame Princess.

"Yeah of course you can have it..." Ice King says while holding the amulet by its chain.

"But only if you do something for me first." he puts the Angelic Wishing Eye in his pocket and gestures for Finn to come closer. Finn (still a little suspicious about Ice King's motives) gets closer until he's within whisper distance. Ice King whispers something into his ear. The young hero immediately jumps back and yells

"WHAT THE STUFF MAN? THERE IS NO WAY I AM DOING THAT!"

Elsewhere,

A lazy fire elemental rubs her eyes free of molten rock. Then she opens her mouth and

***YAWN*** she lets out a giant yawn as she sits up in her bed.

"I wonder what time it is?" Flame Princess wonders as she scratches her head and looks out of her fire-proof window. She can see the sun shining brightly outside and her mood drastically changes. Her eyes get wider and she throws her arms up in the air yelling

"BREAKFAST TIME!" the young princess kicks off her blanket and gets out of bed. She stands up and walks over too her mirror. Inside the mirror she can see an inferno on the top of her head.

"My hair is so evil in the morning." she says to herself as she grabs her favorite enchanted brush. Flame Princess then begins brushing her hair to get it too its normal shape.

5 minutes later...

"What the stuff!" She yells as her brush gets stuck in her hair for the fifth time.

"Why can't you ever just be nice to me." she says while looking at her hair.

"As soon as I'm done with you I'm getting something to eat." she says while pointing at her hair.

30 minutes later...

"Finally that took forever.' Flame Princess says as she puts down her brush in an exhausted way.

"Victory." she says to herself while staring at her now managed hair. Her stomach growls and she realizes how hungry she still is. So she walks over to her dresser and pulls out some clothes. She quickly gets changed into her favorite dress and goes outside.

"What a beautiful day." She says while walking towards the forest. Flame Princess finds the farthest tree from the forest and set the base of the tree on fire. The fire quickly eats away at the tree and

***Creak*** the trunk of the tree cracks and it begins to fall.

"Timber!" Flame Princess yells giggling in the process.

***THUD*** the tree falls hard on to the ground causing a mini-earthquake for Flame Princess, which only makes her giggle more.

"Ok let's get to work." she says as she starts burning all the leaves off of the fallen tree. After all the leaves are gone Flame Princess starts burning the ends of all the branches. The branches fall off the tree and hit the ground. She then proceeds to burn all the branches into pieces small enough for her too carry. After that she quickly walks back to her house and grabs a large metal wagon from the backyard.

"I'm so glad Finn found this for me." She says with a smile on her face. She drags the wagon all the way to the pile of branches and starts quickly putting the wood in the wagon trying not to burn the wood unintentionally. After the wagon is full she drags it into her backyard and bring it toward a large broken refrigerator.

"Finn says people store their food in her, but I don't understand how I'm supposed to fit a whole tree in this thing." She says as she puts the branches inside of it. She repeats this process a couple of times until all the branches are gone and all that's left is the trunk of the tree.

"Here comes the hard part." Flame Princess says while burning the tree trunk into many small slabs of wood. She makes a couple of trips to the refrigerator and when the fridge is full she puts the remaining slabs next to it.

"I hope no one tries to steal any of my food." Flame Princess says as she grabs a slab of wood and brings it inside with her. Once inside Flame Princess puts the wood into her stone oven. The oven only cooks when Flame Princess heats it up so while she's "cooking" she likes to sing her favorite song

**_Makin' Charcoal, Makin' Makin' Charcoal_**

**_Take some Wood and I will make it into Charcoal_**

**_Makin' Charcoal, Cause that's just how I Roll_**

**_Makin' Charcoal._**

Flame Princess got the idea for her song when she heard Jake singing about "Bacon Pancakes." The song made her laugh so she decided to make her own version.

"That's not the only thing I got from them." Flame Princess says to herself while still "cooking" her charcoal. Ever since she's met Finn and Jake she's tried to fit in by using expressions they use like "Mathematical", "Algebraic" and even

"What the stuff?" Flame Princess says as she smells the smoke emanating from the oven.

"Ding" she says as she pulls out her slab of wood now turned into charcoal. She gives the charcoal a good sniff and with a huge grin she says

"O yeah" she sniffs it again

"That's how I like it" she says as she sniffs it once more

"Nice and crispy" Flame Princess says as she takes a big bite out of it.

"Yummy" she exclaims as she takes another bite. As she's chewing she starts thinking about the day ahead of her.

"Finn will probably come over and we'll have some time together." Flame Princess thinks

"Maybe Finn will try to hold my hand again." she imagines. She remembers the last time he tried he got third degree burns.

"But he did have Cyclops Tears" she thinks trying to justify his burns.

"So maybe he'll try again." she keeps chewing trying not too think about the pain she causes Finn. He likes her and she likes him back. So why should she have to feel guilty about being with him all the time.

"I just wish...we could find a way." Flame Princess says while chewing.

**Well I hope you liked the second chapter of "The Only Wish." If you did like it make sure to favorite, follow and review it.**

**The Next Chapter will be pretty exciting and I'll make sure to have it out by next Friday!**

**So don't miss the next Chapter!**


	3. A Burning Truth

I** do not own Adventure Time or any of its characters.**

**Author's Notes: Well I hope you guys liked that last Chapter. I know I said you wouldn't get this chapter until Friday, but I lied so here is Chapter 3 of "The Only Wish." It's an extremely long chapter so don't expect a new chapter until next friday! Enjoy!**

"What do you want with my daughter now?" Flame King asks still confused by the Candy Princess' presence in his palace. Princess Bubblegum looks at him and asks

"Do you know about the events that have transpired since your daughter's release from the lamp?" Flame King frowns as he looks at her and says

"No, I don't" His face looks more serious now as he waits for Princess Bubblegum's reply

"Well then allow me too tell you." she says as she gestures towards Peppermint Butler to give her something. The butler pulls out a small scroll from his overcoat and hands it to the princess. The princess opens the scroll and begins to read.

"After leaving the Fire Kingdom Flame Princess has committed many heinous crimes. All of them arson. She has tried to burn down the house of Finn the Human and Jake the Dog, she's caused multiple forest fires and she single-handedly burned down the Goblin Kingdom." Princess Bubblegum closes the scroll and hands it to Peppermint Butler. Flame King looks at her with an evil smirk and starts laughing

"BAHAHAHAHAHA!" Flame King's laugh echoes through the palace. The King starts pounding his fist into his throne still laughing. After several minutes he calms down and looks seriously at Princess Bubblegum.

"You do realize my daughter is evil right? She was born to do these kind of things." Flame King points at Princess Bubblegum

"If that is all you had to say you can leave." he says while pointing at his broken doorway. The Princess gives him a slight curtsy and turns around to start walking away.

"Actually I almost forgot to ask you something." she says while turning back around.

"And what would that be?" Flame King asks visibly annoyed.

"Have you heard of Finn the Human?" she asks. Flame King looks at her and asks

"Don't you mean Prince Finn of the Grasslands?" he asks wondering where the princess was going with this. Princess Bubblegum sticks up her finger and says

"Actually Finn isn't a Prince in fact he's the Greatest Hero of Ooo and he resides in the Grasslands." Flame King's fire burns hotter as he yells

"WHAT HE'S NOT A PRINCE! AND EVEN WORSE HE'S A HERO!" The Flame King gets so angry he grabs his throne and starts screaming. Princess Bubblegum tries to calm him down, but the Flame King won't have it he yells again and again

"I'LL KILL YOU FINN!" He does this for a couple of minutes until Princess Bubblegum, fed up with his tantrum yells

"SHUT UP FLAME KING!" he looks at her still angry and tries to calm down.

"Finn not being a prince is the least of your worries." she says as Flame King begins to calm down.

"And what could be worse than that?" he asks still panting from his screaming.

"Well...Finn and Flame Princess are in a relationship. Right now they're boyfriend and girlfriend." she says looking at Flame King. Flame King gets angry once again but before he can yell Princess Bubblegum says

"But, that's not what I came here to tell you." Flame King angry and confused he asks her

"Then what did you come here to tell me?" Princess Bubblegum looks at him and says

"Her unstable elemental matrix set off a reaction in her body a couple of months ago." Flame King sat in his throne quietly waiting for Princess Bubblegum to finish.

"The reaction happened when Finn and Flame Princess... did...something." Princess Bubblegum tried to finish, but she was unsure of what the Flame King might say. The Flame King just looks at her and asks

"What did they do?" Princess Bubblegum looks at him and says

"Well they kinda...kissed." Flame King's expression changed from anger into pure hatred. Princess then says

"The kiss made her flames burn so hot that she burned through the planet's crust and if Finn, Jake and myself hadn't been there she would have burned straight to the planet's core. Then she would have been thrown around by gravity, destroying the planet from the inside." Flame King's anger subsided as he realized just how grave a situation this was, but just then he realizes something. Flame King looks at Princess Bubblegum and asks her

"If this happened a couple of months ago why are you telling me this now?" Princess Bubblegum motions toward Peppermint Butler to give her another item. He hands her a small green crystal. Princess Bubblegum then says

"I thought at the time that Flame Princess' elemental matrix was stable and perhaps this kind of thing couldn't happen again." Princess Bubblegum drops the green crystal in front of her and says

"But, I was wrong." A green hologram display pops out of the crystal.

"Another reaction has to happen before Flame Princess becomes stable" Princess Bubblegum says as she touches a folder on the holographic display. The folder opens and a hologram of Earth shows up. Flame King stares at the hologram listening to what Princess Bubblegum has to say.

***PLOOP*** Princess Bubblegum touches something else and a tiny version of Flame Princess appears.

"This time she won't burn through the planet." the princess touches something else and the tiny Flame Princess starts levitating over earth.

"She'll does something a lot worse." She says as she touches something else and the tiny Flame Princess' flames start flaring out.

"She'll go Super Nova" She says as she touches something else. The tiny Flame Princess' flames envelop the planet and start burning it. Suddenly the flames recede. Then a sudden burst of energy explodes from her body. Destroying the holographic earth and the tiny Flame Princess.

"Usually this only happens to large stars in the universe, but Flame Princess has so much built up power inside her she can copy the reaction." Princess Bubblegum says as she picks up the green crystal and turns it off. She hands it back to Peppermint Butler and then looks at Flame King. Flame King was so horrified all he could do was sit back into his chair and stare at the floor where the hologram was.

"Are you ok Flame King?" she asks slightly concerned. Flame King doesn't respond.

"Flame King?" she asks again. Flame King doesn't respond.

"FLAME KING!" yells Princess Bubblegum now slightly annoyed. Flame King breaks out of his trance, stands up and gives Princess Bubblegum an angry look.

"Do I look ok too you?" Flame King asks in an angry tone.

"I just found out that my daughter is gonna be the destroyer of humanity...again." Flame King says still angry.

"You can't possibly imagine how angry and confused I am right now!" Flame King says while sitting down in a frustrated way. Princess Bubblegum looks at the fire elemental and says

"Flame King I know this is a lot for you too take in, but duty demands sacrifice and right now you need to do what is right for everyone. Including the Fire Kingdom." Flame King gets out of his chair and walks towards Princess Bubblegum.

"And what do you propose we do Bonnibel?" Flame King asks

"We'll put Flame Princess back into the lamp. That way she can never hurt anyone again." says Princess Bubblegum in a serious tone.

"Your asking me to imprison my daughter for the rest of her life? Isn't 14 years enough?" Flame King asks Princess Bubblegum. Even if Flame Princess was a danger too all of humanity he still loved his daughter and wanted her to be happy. Even if it meant her being with a disgusting human like Finn.

"Flame King I know it's hard to hear, but Flame Princess can only destroy she belongs in the lamp." Princess Bubblegum says harshly.

"Well you stopped her before she could destroy the world. So why can't you do it again?" Flame King asks in a low tone not befitting a King of the Fire Kingdom. Princess Bubblegum looks at Flame King and says

"The last time this happened I knew what would set her off and I got there just in time. But, this time I have no idea what could set her off. It could be a kiss like last time or something else." Princess Bubblegum says as she tries to convince Flame King to do the right thing.

"Also unlike last time I can't stop her in any way. Even if we had her in the lamp. Because when she goes Super Nova it won't contain her and the world will end. So our only hope is to keep her in the lamp and hope that this reaction never happens." Princess Bubblegum says as she waits for Flame King's response. Flame King thinks for a while. Then he looks to his right and starts staring outside the palace windows. Through the window he can see the Fire Kingdom's market district. The market has all kinds of people. Flame King sees a family holding hands among the crowd. A mother and father hold a little girl's hands as the little girl jumps and skips. The mother and father look at each other and smile. They exchange a quick kiss and continue walking with their little girl. Flame King keeps watching and thinks about what it would have been like if he could have done the same thing with his Queen and Flame Princess. But sadly his Queen didn't live long enough to see her own child let alone hold her hand.

"Flame King." Princess Bubblegum says as she tries to get him out of his trance. Flame King looks at her and says

"Oh... You're still here... I forgot." Princess Bubblegum smacks herself in the face out of frustration and asks

"Will you help me or not?" Flame King looks at the princess and then back at the family. He thinks about how happy they are and like Princess Bubblegum said "duty demands sacrifice" so there is only one choice that Flame King can make.

"Yes, I'll help you. I realize now that letting Flame Princess out of the lamp was a mistake." Flame King says with a sadness in his voice.

"Bring her here and I'll get her back into the lamp." Flame King turns around to look at the family.

"I'll have her here in a couple of hours and if not I shall send a messenger." Princess Bubblegum says as she walks away. Flame King keeps staring at the family when suddenly the little girl starts waving at Flame King. Flame King starts waving back. The mother sees her little girl waving at someone and she starts to look around. She sees the Flame King and nervously waves at him. Flame King smiles as the mother grabs her husband and their little girl and runs off.

"Must have been in a hurry." Flame King thinks as he walks over too his throne and sits down. His mind is still filled with thoughts about his daughter and the idea of imprisoning her again. Flame King reaches into his armor and pulls out a small heart-shaped locket. He opens it and inside is a picture of a young Flame Princess and next to it is a picture of his Queen.

"I'm sorry for what I must do to our daughter, but I can't let her kill another innocent person." Flame King says to the picture of his Queen. He closes the locket and puts it back into his armor. He watches the candy princess and her butler exit his palace. After exiting the palace Princess Bubblegum and Peppermint Butler make their way to the entrance of the Fire Kingdom. When they exit the Fire Kingdom the Flame Shield spell casted on them dispels. Princess Bubblegum looks to the sky and yells

"Marrow!" suddenly a giant bird swoops down and grabs both the princess and Peppermint Butler.

"To the Candy Kingdom" Princess Bubblegum yells as the giant bird flaps its wings.

Elsewhere,

"NO, I WON'T DO IT ICE KING!" Finn yells as he tries to punch Ice King. Ice King quickly backs away from him trying not to get hit.

"My face still hurts from the last punch." Ice King says as he runs away from him.

"GET BACK HERE!" Finn yells still trying to punch Ice King. Finn takes a massive swing at Ice King, but the frozen monarch dodges it and falls down.

"Just chill out!" Ice King says as he sends two Ice Blasts towards Finn's feet. Finn notices the Ice Blasts, but doesn't have enough time to dodge. The Ice Blasts connect with his feet and freeze him in place.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!" Finn yells as he tries to get his feet free from the icy prison. Ice King stands up and asks

"Come on just one? Please?" Ice King gets on his knees and begs Finn

"Please just one?" Ice King's voice cracks and tears start forming in his eyes. Finn stares at Ice King and in the corner of his mind he thinks about Flame Princess and how happy she would be if he was fire-proof.

"Alright, but only one song." Finn says still upset that he's giving into Ice King's request to "jam with him." Ice King lets out a girlish shriek, stands up and runs out of the room. He comes back a couple of seconds later with a drum set, a microphone, an amp for the microphone and a giant smile on his face. He hands the microphone to Finn as he sets up his drum set. Finn looks at the microphone and then at the Ice King.

"What song do you wanna play?" Finn asks reluctantly. Ice King finishes setting up his drum set and then scratches his chin. He keeps doing this for a couple of seconds as he thinks. He scratches his head and suddenly

"Oh Oh! Ice King jumps up and down shaking his hands randomly and says

"Let's play "My Best Friend's in the World" its my favorite song" Finn gives Ice King a confused glance.

"How does he know that song I've only ever sang it once and it wasn't around him." Finn thinks to himself as he tries to figure out how to turn on the mic.

"Do it for Flame Princess, Do it for Flame Princess." Finn says to himself as he turns on the mic. Ice King grabs the end of the microphone's cord and plugs it into the amp.

"Ok let's so this Ice King" Finn says while putting the microphone next to his mouth.

"Wenk" a penguin with a little pink bass guitar waddles over to Ice King.

"Oh you wanna play too Gunther?" Ice King asks the penguin.

"Wenk" Gunther says as he holds his bass guitar with his flipper.

"Ok stand over there next to Finn and wait for your queue." Gunther waddles over to Finn and waits for the song to begin.

"Can he actually play that thing?" Finn wonders as he clears his throat.

"Lay down a beat Ice King." Finn says as he glances at Gunther.

"This is gonna be math." Ice King says as he begins playing. A couple of seconds later Gunther gets his cue and starts playing a couple of chords.

"Wow he really can play" Finn thinks as he waits for his cue. Finn gets his cue and the song begins

_**What am I to you?  
****Am I a Joke, your Knight or your Brother?**_  
_**What am I to you?  
Do you look down on me cause I'm younger?**_  
_**Do you think that I don't understand?**_  
_**I just wanted us together and to play as a band**_  
_**Last night was the most fun I've ever had**_  
_**Even liked it when the two of you would get mad... at each other.**_  
_**  
Oh, you, a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world.**_  
_**  
You a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world.**_

_**And that's r-i-i-i-ight I'm talking about the two of you girls.**_  
_**  
And you Jake,**_

_**I wanna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake.**_  
_**  
What am I to you?**_  
_**Am I a Joke, your Knight or your Brother? **_  
_**What am I to you? **_  
_**Do you look down on me cause I'm younger?**_  
_**Do you think that I don't understand?**_  
_**I just wanted us together and to play as a band**_  
_**I'll forget that I lost a piece of your hair**_  
_**I'll remember the pasta that we shared...over there**_

_**Oh, you, a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world.**_  
_**  
You a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world.**_

_**And that's r-i-i-i-ight I'm talking about the two of you girls.**_  
_**  
And you Jake,**_

_**I wanna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake.**_

_**Make no mistake,**_

_**I'm gonna sing a song that feels so real it'll make this do-o-o-or break!**_

The song ends and Finn has a huge smile on his face.

"That was so rhombus!" Finn says to Ice King.

"Yeah that was fun, wasn't it Gunther?" Ice King asks the penguin.

"Wenk!" Gunther says in delight.

"Do you wanna sing some more songs?" Ice King asks Finn while pulling out some music sheets from his beard and handing them too Finn.

"What kinda music is this?" Finn says while looking at the music sheets.

"It's music from before the Great Mushroom War." Ice King says while pulling out more sheets. Finn looks at a couple of the sheets and takes out the ones he likes.

"I really like the lyrics on some of these songs." Finn says as he reads some more sheets. A couple of minutes pass and Finn has a small stack of music sheets that he likes in his hand.

"Do you wanna sing some of those?" Ice Kings asks while pointing at the stack of music sheets in his hand.

"Me and Gunther already know all the music to them so we can play anything here." Ice King says while pointing at all the music sheets. Finn thinks about it for a second.

"Sure I got some time to kill." Finn says as looks through the music sheets. Even though he still didn't trust the Ice King he liked the idea of singing some of these songs. Finn grabs a music sheet and shows the Ice King it.

"Lets sing this one first." Finn says as he shows Gunther it.

"Alright you ready Gunther?" Ice King asks as he starts playing his drums.

"Wenk" Gunther says as he waits for his cue to start playing.

"Alright this is gonna be awesome" Finn says as he starts singing

2 Hours Later...

"Man that was math. How many songs did we do?" Finn asks Ice King.

Ice King looks at him and says

"A lot! Let's take a break I'm tired." Ice King walks over too his couch and sits down exhausted from all of the songs they just played. Finn looks through the music sheets again and he grabs one out of the bunch.

"Hey Ice King do you mind if I take this one. I really like it." Finn says as he points to it.

"Go ahead it's yours." Ice King says still exhausted. Finn keeps reading it and says

"I'm gonna sing this one to Flame Princess she'll really like it..." Finn's mouth drops as he remembers the time.

"Oh no I was gonna go see Flame Princess right after breakfast. She's still waiting for me!" Finn yells as he puts the music sheet in his pocket and grabs his backpack. Ice King quickly gets off the couch and grabs Finn's arm to turn him around.

"Wait you forgot this!" Ice King says as he reaches into his pocket and gives Finn the Angelic Wishing Eye.

"Thanks Ice King" Finn says as he puts the amulet in his pocket and tries to run off.

Wait I can get you there faster!" Ice King says as he grabs Finn's backpack.

"Oh crud!" Finn says as Ice King flies out of his house.

"Where does Flame Princess live?" Ice King asks while flying. Finn points towards Flame Princess' house and yells

"Over there! Where the old marauders village was." Ice King flies towards that direction as fast as possible.

Elsewhere,

***ACHOO*** Flame Princess sneezed for the millionth time today.

"I must be really popular today" She said as she wiped her nose with a fire-proof handkerchief. Flame Princess was sitting on her roof staring at the sky.

"I'm so bored" She says as she put her arms around her head and lays down.

"I wish I had more friends, maybe I'd have more to do." Flame Princess thinks as she tries to come up with something to do. Flame Princess had been sitting on her roof since breakfast.

"Maybe I'll just sing my special song again." She thinks as she starts singing

_**Oh Finn of the Grasslands,  
**__**Why aren't you here?**_

_**I really like it  
**__**When you are near.  
**_

_**I hope it's not too late,  
**__**For us too go on a date,  
**__**But, I don't mind I can wait**_

_**'Cause I don't have anything to do  
**__**And I just really wanna be with you**_

_**It feels like there's another fire inside of my body,  
**__**But it's only ever gonna burn for you.**_

_**Oh I'll wait forever and ever for you**_

_**I'll wait forever and ever for you**_

_**I'll wait forever and ever for yo-o-o-o-o-o-o-u...**_

"Oh Finn" Flame Princess says as she sits up.

"Where are you?" Flame Princess says not expecting an answer.

"I'm right down here!" says a voice.

"Huh?" Flame Princess looks over her house and sees Finn standing there waving at her.

"Hi Flame Princess!" Finn says with a goofy grin.

"FINN!" Flame Princess yells as she excitedly turns into fire and teleports to the ground. When Flame Princess returns to her original form she realizes something.

"Finn...How long have you been standing there? Flame Princess asks slightly embarassed.

"Hmmmm..." Finn thinks for a second and says

"Since the last time you sneezed." Flame Princess cheeks turn red.

"So you heard everything?" She asks. Finn gives her smile and says

"Yeah I heard everything. You have a beautiful singing voice by the way." Flame Princess' cheeks turn redder and she turns away from him too embarassed to look him in the eyes.

"Hey don't worry about it I really liked the song." Finn says sincerely. Flame Princess looks back at him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. I have a surprise for you!" Finn says as he remembers what's in his pocket. Flame Princess looks at him curious as to what this surprise was while trying not too cry.

"What is it?" She asks with some tears still in her eyes.

"Close your eyes first." Finn says as Flame Princess closes her eyes and covers them with her hands. Finn then takes the Angelic Wishing Eye from his pocket and puts it around his neck.

"Please all I want is for Flame Princess and me to be able to be together without hurting each other" He says to the Eye just low enough so Flame Princess can't hear it. The Eye begins to glow and keeps glowing for a couple of seconds. When it stops Finn looks at his body, but doesn't see anything different.

"Aren't I suppose to be blue or something." He thinks

"I don't care if worked or not I'm not keeping her waiting." Finn says as he hugs Flame Princess.

"No Finn let go you'll just get hurt." Flame Princess says as she tries to push him away. Finn pulls her closer and tightens his grip around her. Flame Princess tries to struggle, but she realizes something.

"I'm not burning you." Flame Princess says as she looks at Finn.

"But... how?" She asks while still confused. Finn lets go of her and points at the amulet.

"You see this thing I'm wearing?" He asks her. Flame Princess just nods her head and stares at it.

"It's called the Angelic Wishing Eye." Finn says with a smile.

"It grants any wish a hero makes and I wished for us to be able to be together." Finn says as he grabs Flame Princess' hands and hold them in his. Flame Princess was so stunned by the news she couldn't say anything for awhile. When suddenly she hugs Finn and yells

"Oh my Glob! Finn that's amazing!" Flame Princess starts crying and rubbing her head into his chest.

"This is so math!" Finn says as he holds her close. He sees Flame Princess crying and wipes away some of her tears. When the tears hit his hand he looks at them and says

"Your tears are lava?" Flame Princess looks at him and nods

"Uh huh, you didn't know that?" Flame Princess asks with tears streaming down her face.

"Hey no more crying." Finn says as he wipes away the tears from her face.

"You don't have to cry anymore." He says still wiping tears the tears away.

"I'm just so happy. The tears won't stop." Flame Princess says as she puts her hand on his face.

"I can't burn you." She says as more tears form in her eyes.

"I know...Its amazing." Finn says as he grabs her hand from his face. Finn and Flame Princess look into each other's eyes and just stare as there faces get closer. They both instinctively close there eyes as there lips get closer.

"STOP!" Finn and Flame Princess hear the yell, open their eyes and look towards the sound. Princess Bubblegum sits on top of Lady Rainicorn as she floats in the sky. The princess has some type of cannon weapon pointed towards the couple when she says

"Finn step away from Flame Princess."

**I really hope you guys liked Chapter 3 of "The Only Wish." I put a lot of work into it and I hope you guys have plenty of anticipation for the next Chapter. I realize a lot of questions have popped up so try to keep them in your head as Chapter 4 rolls around. Also if any of you are wondering Flame Princess' song was based off of "All Gummed Up Inside/All Warmed Up Inside" so while your singing the song in your head use that beat so the song makes since. Anyways I hope to have a new Chapter soon so stay tuned!**


	4. A Hero's Duty and the Crimson Sacrifice

**I do not own Adventure Time or any of it's characters.**

**Author's Notes: Well here we are Chapter 4! Thanks for the reviews so far guys I really appreciate it! I know I release the Chapters at odd times, but I promise to always have at least 1 chapter before every Friday. Also I hate Google Translate. Alright well I've talked enough so here is Chapter 4 of "The Only Wish."**

"STOP!" Princess Bubblegum yells as her and Lady Rainicorn approach Finn and Flame Princess. The two were so shocked by the yell that they didn't kiss.

"I can't let them try again" Princess Bubblegum thinks as she points her weapon towards the couple.

"Finn step away from Flame Princess." Bubblegum says as she holds her finger on the cannon's trigger.

**1 hour and 30 minutes earlier...**

"Faster!" Princess Bubblegum yells as Morrow flies her and Peppermint Butler towards the Candy Kingdom. As Morrow passes through some clouds a giant kingdom made of confections could be seen in the distance.

"There it is." Princess Bubblegum says as Morrow flies towards the Candy Kingdom's Gates. The giant bird makes a quick landing, but as soon as her feet touch the ground she collapses.

"Are you ok?" Princess Bubblegum asks Morrow after the sudden landing.

"Caw." Morrow says as she lies on the ground. The travel from the Candy Kingdom to the Fire Kingdom is long and exhausting for Morrow and she had to push herself so she could do it twice.

"You just stay here and rest for a while ok?" Princess Bubblegum says as she pats Morrow on the head.

"Caw" Morrow says as she lays her head on the ground. After making sure Morrow is okay Princess Bubblegum turns around and starts running too her palace with Peppermint Butler right behind her. As they enter the palace Princess Bubblegum looks at Peppermint Butler and says

"I need you to go down into the dungeon and grab me a pair of handcuffs that we use for the Fire Prisoners." Peppermint Butler nods in acknowledgment and runs to the dungeon. After telling him what to do Princess Bubblegum runs down a hallway heading towards her lab. As she runs by she sees one of her servants and says

"You there I need to talk to you." The servant hears this and runs towards Princess Bubblegum.

"What do you need Princess?" The servant asks

"I need you to have my swan ready to fly in an hour can you do that?" Princess Bubblegum asks the servant

"My apologizes Princess, but your swan is on vacation and isn't here." The servant says to the now annoyed Princess.

"Oh Glob I forgot." Princess Bubblegum says as she gives herself a well-deserved face palm. The princess thinks for a couple of seconds and asks the servant

"Is Lady Rainicron still here?" the servant nods and says

"Yes she's in her room with Jake the..." But before the servant can finish his sentence Princess Bubblegum starts running away from him leaving her servant standing there slightly confused. A couple of minutes later and Princess Bubblegum is outside Lady Rainicorn's room. The Princess knocks on the door and opens it. Inside the room Lady Rainicorn and Jake are taking a nap. Lady has her body wrapped around Jake as he snores loudly.

"Lady." Princess Bubblegum whispers hoping the sleeping beauty would hear her.

"Lady." The Princess whispers again this time a little louder. Lady Rainicorn's eyes suddenly open and she looks at Princess Bubblegum.

"원하는 게 뭐야?" Lady Rainicorn asks still half asleep.

"I need to talk to you." Princess Bubblegum whispers to her. Lady Rainicorn sighs and unwraps herself from Jake. She gives him a kiss as she leaves the bed and flies into the hallway.

"무슨 일이야? 당신은 화염 왕에게 얘기 했나?" Lady Rainicorn asks. Princess Bubblegum closes the door to Lady's room and says

"Yes, I talked to Flame King and he agreed to help me, but Morrow is exhausted and I don't have any transportation." Lady Rainicorn looks at the ground. In a way she feels like she's betraying Jake, but at the same time she wants to help Princess Bubblegum.

"Can you help me?" Princess Bubblegum asks. Lady Rainicorn just stares at her and says

"예, 난 당신을 도움이 될 것입니다." Princess Bubblegum gives her a hug and says

"Thank you." She releases Lady and says

"I'll be ready to go in an hour." Lady Rainicorn looks at her and says

"좋아, 내가 준비가 될 것입니다." Princess Bubblegum nods and runs down the hallway. When the Princess is out of sight Lady Rainicorn opens her door and gets back in bed. She wraps herself around Jake and gives him another kiss on the forehead. As Princess Bubblegum runs down the halls she looks at her watch and says

"Ok I have 45 minutes to build something that can neutralize Flame Princess." She enters her lab and looks around.

"But do I have anything that can do that?" She asks herself while looking at all of her inventions.

**30 minutes later...**

" I got it." Princess Bubblegum says as she grabs 2 of her inventions. One of the inventions looks like a funnel and the other actually looks like a weapon.

'Ok If I combine my Watermizer and my Air Cannon I should have a stable weapon." Princess Bubblegum says to herself as she starts to take apart both of her inventions.

"The Watermizer will collect moisture from the atmosphere and the Air Cannon will push it out." The princess says as she grabs a welder and starts welding the two inventions together.

**10 minutes later...**

"Done" Princess Bubblegum exclaims as she grabs her weapon and runs out of the lab. She runs towards the front of the palace and sees Peppermint Butler.

"Here is the item you requested." Peppermint Butler says as he hands her a pair of handcuffs.

"Thank you." Princess Bubblegum says as she grabs the handcuffs and puts them in her dress. The Princess begins to walk away from him, but the butler stops her and says

"Wait allow me to cast flame shield on you before you leave." Princess Bubblegum stands still as Peppermint Butler starts speaking in a weird language and suddenly magic runes surround him. He finishes the spell and a blue layer of magic appears over Princess Bubblegum.

"Be safe Princess." Peppermint Butler says as Princess Bubblegum walks towards Lady Rainicorn. The Rainicorn stands on the ground as Bubblegum climbs on her back.

"Alright let's pay Flame Princess a visit." The princess says as Lady flies towards Flame Princess' house.

**Some time later...**

"What the flip Bubblegum?" Finn says surprised by Princess Bubblegum's interruption and the weapon in her hands.

"Finn I won't say this again, back away from Flame Princess." Bubblegum says as she presses a button on her weapon. A small vortex appears over the weapon as it draws in moisture. Finn stands in front of Flame Princess and says

"Peebles you're gonna tell me what's going on right now!" Princess Bubblegum doesn't say anything.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Finn yells as his face gets red with anger. Princess Bubblegum turns off her weapon and the small vortex disappears she then says

"Finn you have to understand Flame Princess is dangerous." Finn shakes his head back and forth and says

"No, she can't hurt me anymore." Finn grabs Flame Princess' hand and holds it.

"See she isn't burning me." Finn says as he laughs and waves his and Flame Princess' hands back and forth. Flame Princess starts giggling. Princess Bubblegum shakes her head and says

"That's not what I mean Finn. She's too dangerous for everyone." Finn stops laughing and looks at Bubblegum confused. He then looks at Flame Princess who looks really worried.

"I thought everything was okay after me and Flame Princess first kissed. Didn't you say she was stable?" He asks in desperation.

"I thought she was, but it turned out I was wrong." Bubblegum says as she presses the button on her weapon causing the small vortex to appear once again.

"I'm not gonna ask you again Finn. Get away from Flame Princess." Bubblegum says with a serious tone in her voice.

"What are you gonna do with her?" Finn asks while he stands in front of Flame Princess.

"I'm taking her back to the Fire Kingdom and I'm putting her back in the lamp. Where she belongs." Princess Bubblegum says as she aims her weapon at Flame Princess.

"I'm never going back." Flame Princess says as she glares at Princess Bubblegum.

"Finn as a Hero of Ooo you should want to do what's right." Princess Bubblegum says still trying to plead with Finn.

"I am doing what's right." Finn says as he keeps standing in front of Flame Princess. Princess Bubblegum doesn't want to hurt Finn, but she needs to neutralize Flame Princess. The Princess looks around for a second. She sees Flame Princess' house and gets an idea

"You forced me to do this Finn." Princess Bubblegum says as she aims at Flame Princess' house and pulls the trigger. A giant orb of water launches from the cannon and crashes into the corner of the house.

***Crack* **Part of the house crumbles from the force of the blast.

"NOOO!" Flame Princess screams as she watches her house fall apart. Lady Rainicorn looks away as Princess Bubblegum fires another shot into the house.

***Crack* **The house begins to tip and items start falling out from the second floor.

"STOP IT PLEASE!" Flame Princess screams as her mirror falls out of the upstairs window and shatters. Princess Bubblegum shoots one last shot into the house.

***BOOM* **A cloud of debris and smoke flies out of the house as the entire structure crumbles and falls. When the smoke clears Flame Princess gasps as she sees her once beautiful flaming house now turned into a soaking mess of rubble and debris. Tears begin to form in Flame Princess' eyes.

"Finn built that house for me..." Flame Princess says as tears run down her face.

"It made me so happy..." She said as her lava tears roll down her face and scorch the grass beneath her feet. Finn tried to stop her from crying, but it didn't work. The young hero felt a sudden burst of heat from Flame Princess and stepped back accidently dropping his backpack.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Flame Princess screams as she turns into a large flame monster more than 50 times her original size.

"Just what I wanted." Princess Bubblegum says as she fires her cannon at Flame Princess. At the same time Bubblegum fires her cannon Flame Princess hurls a giant fireball at her.

***BOOM* **The projectiles collide in mid-air and cause an explosion of steam. Flame Princess doesn't hesitate after the explosion and begins hurling multiple fireballs at Princess Bubblegum. Lady Rainicorn dodges the incoming fireballs as Princess Bubblegum keeps firing her cannon at Flame Princess. One after another the orbs of water hit Flame Princess.

"AHHH!" Flame Princess screams in pain as she continues throwing fireballs.

"Oh Glob Flame Princess!" Finn yells as he stares at the scene unsure of what to do. Lady Rainicorn continues to dodge the fireballs as Flame Princess starts shrinking. Flame Princess lets out a couple more fireballs before she gets hit with another water blast.

"Ahhhh..." Flame Princess says weakly as she turns back into her original form. The last of Flame Princess' fireballs approach Lady Rainicorn. The Rainicorn attempts to dodge them, but she feels an intense pain in her stomach and stops moving .

"AHHH" Lady Rainicorn screams as she hunches over from the pain.

"Look out!" Princess Bubblegum yells as the two fireballs hit Lady Rainicorn. One hitting her in the face while the other hits her in the stomach. Lady Rainicorn instantly loses conciousness and falls from the sky. Princess Bubblegum drops her cannon and falls off Lady's back as they both hit the ground hard.

***THUD* **

"Oh no!' Finn says as he sees Lady Rainicorn and Princess Bubblegum hit the ground. They both lay there motionless with their eyes closed. Princess Bubblegum suddenly opens her eyes and tries to stand, but she twisted her ankle when she hit the ground and falls on the ground again.

"Ahh" Princess Bubblegum says as she grabs her ankle in pain. She sees Lady Rainicorn lying a couple of feet away from her and crawls over to her. The Princess looks at her and says

"Lady are you ok?" Lady Rainicorn doesn't respond and Princess Bubblegum starts to cry. She starts shaking Lady trying to wake her up and yells

"LADY ARE YOU OK?" Lady Rainicorn doen't respond and just lies there motionless. Princess Bubblegum feels an intense wave of anger suddenly fill her body. She looks for her cannon and sees it a couple of feet away from her. She grabs the cannon

"YOU MONSTER!" Princess Bubblegum screams as she looks for Flame Princess and sees her on the ground back to her original form. She aims her cannon at Flame Princess and fires.

"NOO!" Finn yells as he runs towards Flame Princess grabs her and turns his back to the projectile. Princess Bubblegum covers her mouth in horror at what she had just done.

***SMACK* **Finn screams in pain as the orb of water smacks against his back and almost knocks him over.

"That was worse than when I belly-flopped into a pool from that 50 foot diving board." Finn thinks as he tries to hold back tears.

"Are you ok Flame Princess?" Finn asks as he looks at her in his arms. Flame Princess' skin was a light blue instead of her usual yellowish orange and her breathing was very shallow.

"Oh no" Finn says as he stands up with her in his arms.

***CRACK* **A sudden pain in Finn's back almost makes him fall over.

"Crud." Finn says as he tries to stand.

"I have to save Flame Princess." Finn says as he stands up and slowly starts walking. He grabs his backpack from the ground and puts it on his

"STOP" Princess Bubblegum yells at Finn. She felt bad that she had shot Finn, but she couldn't let Flame Princess escape.

"FINN STOP!" Princess Bubblegum yells as Finn walks away with his back turned to the princess.

"FINN IF YOU DON'T STOP I'LL SHOOT!" Princess Bubblegum says as she aims her weapon at Finn. Finn doesn't respond and keeps walking. Princess Bubblegum pulls the trigger on her gun but nothing happens.

"What a piece of crud." Princess Bubblegum says as she throws the weapon away from her. Finn keeps walking with Flame Princess still in his arms.

"FINN PLEASE STOP!" Princess Bubblegum yells, but Finn keeps walking ignoring her.

"YOU'RE A HERO FINN!" She yells and in one last attempt to stop him she yells

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT THE INNOCENT FROM EVIL!" Finn stops walking and turns around. He takes a deep breath and yells back.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M DOING!" Finn holds Flame Princess closer to him and turns around to walk away. Princess Bubblegum stares at him and then at the house she destroyed. Princess Bubblegum couldn't find anything to say. She just sat there and saw Lady still unconcious. She crawls back to Lady and puts her head on Lady's mane. The princess' crown slips off her head as she cries into Lady's golden mane.

**Some time later... **

***CRACK* **Finn's back cracks again as he walks through the Grasslands.

"Oww." Finn says lightly as he continues walking.

"The Tree Fort's just over that hill" Finn says as he slowly climbs a large hill. As he reaches the top of the hill he slips on a rock and falls on his side.

"Oww." Finn says while still holding Flame Princess in his arms.

"Don't worry I won't drop you." He says to the unconcious fire elemental. Her skin felt so cold that it frightened Finn.

"I'll get you dry soon I swear." The young hero says as he gets up and keeps walking.

"She would have been dry already if it wasn't so cloudy." Finn thought as he looked at the sky. The dark gray clouds covered ever inch of the grasslands and blocked out the sun.

"I really hope it doesn't rain." Finn says as he keeps walking. The tree fort was still far away, but Finn could still see it was a straight shot there. A couple of seconds pass and Finn started to smell something strange.

"What is that smell?" He thinks as he keeps walking. It wasn't rain, but it smelled oddly familiar. Finn tried not to think about it when something suddenly whizzed by his face.

"What was that?" Finn thought as he turned around and looked at an object in the grass. He couldn't tell what it was at first, but as he looks closer he realizes what it is.

"A knife." Finn said as he stared at the knife in the grass. Finn looks up and realizes what he was smelling was none other then

"A KNIFE STORM!" Finn yells as he starts running towards the Tree Fort as fast as his legs could take him. Finn looks up for a second and sees hundreds or maybe even thousands of knives falling from the clouds.

"Could this day get any worse?" Finn asks as knives start too fall all around him. The young hero tries to run faster, but the pain in his back is so intense that he can't muster up the strength.

"My life is like a fart!" Finn says as he looks at Flame Princess in his arms and sees a knife just pass her face.

"NOO!" Finn yells as he holds Flame Princess closer trying to shield her with his body. Finn keeps running, but the Tree Fort is still too far away.

"I can't stop now Flame Princess needs me!" He yells as he tries running faster. The knife storm starts getting more violent as more knives start descending from the clouds.

"Ahh!" Finn yells in pain as a knife cuts his right arm. Another knife cuts Finn's left leg, but Finn doesn't stop running. He starts getting cut everywhere as more knives descend. After a couple of seconds his arms, legs, and back are covered with cuts, some deeper than others. But, Finn doesn't care the Tree Fort is so close only a couple more seconds.

"OWW!" Finn screams in pain as a knife stabs into his right shoulder. He keeps running.

"Almost there." Finn thinks only 10 feet from the door.

"OWW!" Finn screams again as another knife stabs into his left arm.

"Just a couple more feet!" Finn yells as another knife stabs him right in the back.

"AAAAHHH!" Finn screams as he charges into the front door of the Tree Fort. The door breaks down and Finn falls inside. Finn falls to his knees with Flame Princess still in his arms.

"Are you ok?" Finn asks the still unconscious Flame Princess. Her body was still blue, but she didn't have a single cut on her. Finn puts her on her side next to him and falls over. He tries to stand up, but he feels an intense pain in his back

***CRACK* **Finn feels a sudden snap in his back and he can't seem to stand up.

"I need to warm you up." he says as he looks for something to cover her up. Finn sees an old blanket in the corner of the room and crawls to it. As he crawls he leaves a crimson trail behind him. Finn grabs the blanket and crawls slowly back to Flame Princess. His vision starts to become blurry as he gets closer too her.

"Here Princess for you." Finn says as he covers her up with the blanket. Flame Princess's face was still covered in water so Finn took off his hat and wiped her face with it. After he wiped her face he put the hat on her head to try to warm her up. Finn covered his mouth with his hand as he suddenly let out a violent cough.

***Cough*** Finn felt something in his hand after the cough and looks at it.

"Why is my hand red?" Finn thought as he looked back at Flame Princess. He felt dizzy and his mind started to go blank.

"I'm gonna take a nap." Finn says as he leans over to Flame Princess and gives her a kiss on the cheek. The young princess' skin started to turn yellow as Finn put his head against the floor.

"Good Night Princess." Finn says as he close his eyes and Flame Princess opens hers.

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 4 of "The Only Wish" I had to rewrite this chapter so many times to make it come out just right. Also I promise to have Chapter 5 soon I know you guys can't wait. Anyways if you liked the chapter please make sure to favorite, follow and review it. Review always help me get the next chapters out faster! Alright see you guys soon DarkCzar13 out!**


	5. The Calm Before The Storm

**I do not own Adventure Time or any of its characters.**

**Author's Notes: Hey it's DarkCzar13 again! I really hope you guys liked Chapter 4. I know a lot of things happened and you're sitting in your chair saying "What the stuff man?", but I have answers... for a couple of these questions. So sit back and enjoy Chapter 5 of "The Only Wish."**

"Good Night Princess." Flame Princess heard a voice as she slowly opened her eyes. She could see Finn laying right in front of her, but his hat wasn't on his head. Flame Princess felt something on her head as she layed there.

"Finn's hat." Flame Princess smiled as she touched the hat on her head.

"Finn." Flame Princess said as she looked at the young hero laying next to her. Finn didn't move.

"Finn." Flame Princess said louder. The princess sat up and noticed all the cuts on Finn's body. She slapped his face to try to wake him up, but he didn't respond.

"Finn!" Flame Princess yelled as she saw the knife in Finn's left arm and shoulder. She slapped Finn again, but the young hero didn't respond. That's when she saw all the "red water" around Finn's body.

"FINN!" Flame Princess screamed. She slapped Finn harshly across the face and shook him. As she shook Finn she noticed something on his back. The princess turned him around and saw the knife in his back.

"No..." Flame Princess covered her mouth trying not too scream again. Her eyes started to tear up.

"No..." Flame Princess looked at Finn.

"Finn..." Flame Princess started to cry.

"Please Finn..." Flame Princess hugged Finn.

"Please...don't leave me." Flame Princess said as she held Finn in her arms. Her tears rolled down her face and scorched the blood-soaked floor.

**There was no one to talk to. Nothing to think about. Emptiness filled the void. Finn could only listen to the darkness. But, the darkness did not speak, it did not think. Finn patiently waited for something, anything to pierce through the nothingness. The wait was long and dreadful. Had it been hours, days, months or even years? Finn didn't know. All he could do was wait...**

***WOOSH* **A sound came from deep within the darkness startling Finn.

"What is that?" Finn said finally breaking his silence.

***WOOSH* **The sound was closer to Finn this time, as if it was calling to him.

"What is that?" Finn repeated as the sound got even closer to him.

***WOOSH***

Finn opened his eyes. The hero was laying down, but immediately sat up.

"Where am I?" Finn says as he looks around. All the young hero could see was miles and miles of white. Finn put his hands on the ground and noticed something.

"Sand?" Finn said as he stood up and gazed at the horizon.

"Am I in a desert?" The young hero said confused by the new scenery.

***WOOSH* **A gentle breeze runs across the desert. The wind lifts some sand into the air and creates a small vortex.

"Well at least I know what that sound was." Finn says still looking at the vortex as the wind dissipates.

"Well if your done sight-seeing, why don't you take a seat Finn?" a voice says. The voice startles Finn causing him to let out a girlish shriek and turn around. Behind him was a small wooden table and two chairs. A skeleton with a horse-like skull for a head sits on one of the chairs.

"DEATH?" Finn shouts confused by the beings presence.

"Yes, that's me. Now take a seat." Death tells him. Finn glances at the seat and back at Death.

"Sure what evs." The young hero says as he grabs the chair and sits on it.

"So why am I here Death?" Finn asked still confused.

'What's your girlfriend's name Finn?" Death counter-questioned.

"Her name's Flame Princess, but what does that have to do with..." Death interrupts Finn and asks

"Do you remember what you did for Flame Princess?" Finn scratches his chin as he tries to think.

"Hmmm." Finn remembered the shot he took for Flame Princess from Princess Bubblegum's "Water Cannon." But that memory quickly passes as he remembers running through the Knife Storm while trying to save Flame Princess. At that moment a question suddenly popped into the young hero's head.

***GULP* **Finn could feel a lump in his throat as he asked.

"Am I dead?" Death gave Finn a serious expression as he replied.

"Yes, Finn you're dead." The young hero sat further back into his chair unsure how to take the news, but he then realizes something even more important.

"Is Flame Princess ok?" Finn asks the skeletal man. Death closes his eyes.

**A couple of minutes later...**

"Hmmm...today's your lucky day Finn." Death says with his eyes still closed.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asks still slightly confused by the situation.

"It seems your fate has changed." Death says with his eyes still closed.

"What do you mean my fate has changed? And is Flame Princess ok?" Finn asks now completely confused.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Death says as he opens his eyes.

***SNAP* **Death suddenly snaps his boney fingers together. The snap rings in Finn's head and the young hero passes out.

**Some Time Later...**

**Finn was in the darkness once again. But, he wasn't silent like before. Finn's mind was racing with questions. Where was he? What was he supposed to do? Was Flame Princess ok? Did he really...**

"Finn." A voice suddenly interrupts the young hero's thoughts.

Who's there?" Finn asks from the darkness.

"Finn." The voice repeats this time louder.

"Oww" Finn said as he felt a sudden pain on his face.

"Finn!" The voice yelled.

"Don't flippin' hit me again!" Finn yells in anger, feeling another sudden pain in his face.

"FINN!" The voice screamed.

"STOP IT!" Finn screamed as he felt another sharp pain in his face.

A bright light breaks through the darkness as Finn open's his eyes.

"Ahh!" Finn shrieks. The sudden light burns Finn's eyes and he closes them.

"Are you okay?" Someone asks him.

"Yeah, but can you turn off that light its way too bright for me." Finn replies with his eyes still closed.

"I don't think I can turn myself down." The person said with a giggle. Finn (confused by the person's response) tried to open his eyes. Finn's eyes felt like they were burning, but he slowly got used to it. The young hero tried to look around as his eyes adjusted to the light. He noticed that he was laying in a bed. As Finn's eyes fully opened he looked at the person in front of him and said.

"Hi Flame Princess." Finn smiled as the fire elemental stood next to his bed.

"Hi Finn." Flame Princess said with a grin. Finn stared at the Princess for a while and noticed she wasn't wearing her usual clothes. Instead she was wearing Finn's hat, a blue shirt, blue shorts, a pair of black shoes and for some strange reason a pair of oven mitts. The outfit was weird, but familiar in a way. That's when Finn realized.

"She's wearing my clothes." He looked down at his outfit and saw that he was wearing a pair of red footsie pajamas.

"Oh crup, I can't let the Princess see me in my pajamas." Finn thought. Flame Princess giggled as Finn attempted to cover himself with the animal hides on his bed.

"I'm so glad your ok." Flame Princess said as she wiped some tears away from her eyes.

"Please don't cry!" Finn said as he uncovered himself and got out of bed to give Flame Princess a hug. But as soon as Finn stood up his legs gave out and he fell face first on to the floor.

***THUD* **Flame Princess opens her eyes and looks at Finn on the floor.

"Oh my glob are you okay Finn?" Flame Princess said as she crouched down and turned Finn around.

"I'm fine my legs are just acting stupid." Finn said trying to stand up again. Before Finn could stand straight up he fell over again, but this time Flame Princess caught him and held him up.

"Thanks." Finn said embarrassed by his "stupid" legs. Flame Princess simply smiled and gave Finn a kiss on the cheek.

"It's the least I can do for my hero." She said as Finn blushed and stood up straight.

"Can you help me walk around for a bit?" Finn asked still blushing.

"Of course." Flame Princess said as she moved Finn's arm over her shoulder and started walking. Finn tried to keep up as Flame Princess walked around the room. Finn's legs felt so weak and fragile, but he kept moving forward despite the pain.

"So how long was I asleep?" Finn asked trying to distract himself from the pain.

"About 5 hours." Flame Princess said. The young hero kept walking, surprised that so little time had passed.

"Only 5 hours." Finn thought. The young hero remembered the darkness and felt like he spent a lot longer then 5 hours there. Finn put that aside and tried to think of another question when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back.

"AHH!" Finn cries as he grabs his back in pain.

"Are you ok?" Flame Princess asks while still holding Finn up.

"What happened to me?" Finn asks still in pain. Flame Princess helped Finn over to his bed and set him down. Finn sat in the middle of the bed. Flame Princess sat in the middle as well as she said.

"Here's what happened."

**Flame Princess begins her flash-back...**

Flame Princess held Finn in her arms as she cried uncontrollably.

"Oh no!" A voice said. Flame Princess turned around and looked for the source of the voice, but she didn't see anyone there.

"Is anyone there?" She asked in between her crying

***CRASH* **The princess heard a sound like glass breaking from the kitchen. She looked at the ladder leading to the kitchen and waited. Suddenly a small bluish-green box started making its way down the ladder.

"BMO?" Flame Princess asked still crying. The small multi-media device ran straight to Flame Princess with a small bottle of liquid.

"There is no time to explain! I need you to pour this on Finn now!" BMO said holding the bottle out in front of him. Flame Princess grabs the bottle from BMO and opens it. She then slowly poured the bottle on Finn's body.

"What is this stuff?" Flame Princess asks as she finishes pouring the mysterious liquid on him.

"It's called Cyclops' Tears." BMO said as he watched Finn's body. Finn suddenly started glowing as all the cuts on his body started to close and the knives embedded in him were pushed out. Flame Princess watched in awe as Finn's body was completely healed.

"The tears have the power to heal all wounds and bring things to life." BMO said as he also watched Finn's body in awe.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Flame Princess asked BMO.

"He'll be fine now, but now we have to get you changed." BMO said as he pointed at her dress. The dress was soaked in Finn's "red water."

"What is this stuff any way?" Flame Princess asked BMO while pointing at the substance on her dress.

"That stuff is called blood" BMO explained.

"It is what keeps Finn alive." BMO continued.

"So it's like Finn's Fire." Flame Princess said while looking at the red stains on her dress.

"You have to get changed, you can't stay in that." BMO said.

"But what can I change into I don't have any clothes." Flame Princess explained. BMO walked over to Finn's backpack and opened it. Inside was an extra set of Finn's clothes and shoes.

"You can wear these." BMO said as he showed the princess.

"Ok." Flame Princess blushed as she thought about wearing Finn's clothes.

"It's kinda romantic." She said as she grabbed the clothes from BMO.

"Wear am I going to change?" Flame Princess asked.

"You can change in Finn's room." BMO said while pointing up the stairs. Flame Princess walked away from Finn, but as soon as she got too far her feet began to burn the wooden floor and caused a small fire. Flame Princess noticed this and immediately ran back towards Finn.

"Oh no!" BMO yelled as he put out the fire with his feet.

"I'm sorry!" Flame Princess said as she stood by Finn. Still confused about why she burned the floor. She looked at Finn and saw the Angelic Wishing Eye around his neck.

"Maybe I can't burn things when I'm close to him." Flame Princess thought, but then she realized something as she looked at the clothes.

"Why aren't these clothes burning?" Flame Princess asked BMO.

"Finn got special fire-proof clothes when you and him started seeing each other." BMO said. Flame Princess looked at the clothes and hugged them.

"Thank you Finn." She said while looking at Finn unconscious on the floor. Flame Princess motioned for BMO to turn around as she got changed.

"Ok you can look now." Flame Princess said as she finished changing. BMO turned around.

"How do I look?" Flame Princess asked while doing a pose.

"You look red-hot like pizza supper!" BMO said with a wink.

"Oh stop it." Flame Princess said with a slight blush.

"So what are we gonna do with Finn?" Flame Princess asked as she pointed at the young hero's unconscious body.

"Maybe we should bring him to his room so he can rest." BMO suggested as he pointed to the top of ladder.

"I don't know about you, but I don't think I can carry Finn up a ladder." Flame Princess stated.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it." BMO said as he approached Finn.

"This I gotta see." Flame Princess said as she watched BMO press a red button on his body. A blinding light suddenly emitted from BMO. A couple seconds later the light vanished and so did Finn.

"Where's Finn?" Flame Princess asked, confused by what just happened.

"Finn is now in my main-brain-game-frame." BMO explained as he showed Flame Princess a video game on his 8-bit screen.

"Finn is playing _Sleepy Time Madness 3." _BMO said as he pointed at Finn. Flame Princess had seen Finn play with BMO a couple times, but she didn't know BMO had that function.

"So Finn's playing that game right now?" Flame Princess asked slightly confused.

"Yes, and while he is we can move him to his room." BMO said as he climbed up the ladder. The shoes Flame Princess wore kept her from burning the floor, but as soon as she touched the ladder it caught on fire.

"Oops." Flame Princess said as she stepped away from the ladder.

"OH NO!" BMO yelled as he climbed back down the ladder and put out the fire with his hands.

"I'm sorry." Flame Princess said feeling guilty.

"Hold on one second." BMO said as he climbed up the ladder. A couple of seconds later he came back with two oven mitts.

"Here catch this." BMO said as he threw the oven mitts to Flame Princess. She caught them and realized she couldn't burn them.

"Those oven mitts are enchanted. You can't burn through them." BMO said as he walked away. Flame Princess put the oven mitts on her hands and climbed up the ladder. As she reached the second floor she saw BMO climbing up another ladder.

"Stay here for a minute." BMO said as he climbed up the ladder. Flame Princess did as she was told and just waited for BMO to come back. A couple of minutes later the little robot returned and said

"Ok you can come upstairs now." Flame Princess climbed up the ladder and after reaching the top she saw Finn laying in bed. She walked towards his bed and just watched.

"Tell me when he wakes up." BMO said as he climbed the ladder downstairs.

"Ok I will." Flame Princess said as she sat in a chair near his bed. She made sure not too burn the chair as she waited for Finn to wake up.

**Flame Princess ends her flash-back...**

"And that's what happened." Flame Princess said concluding her story.

"Hmmmm..." Finn thought for a second when a question popped in his head.

"So did you change me into my pajamas?" Finn asked nonchalantly. Flame Princess cheeks turned bright red as she said.

"No, BMO did!" Flame Princess tried not to look at Finn still embarrassed.

"Hahaha." Finn laughed at Flame Princess blushing.

"What's so funny?" Flame Princess said still embarrassed.

"You!" He said still laughing.

"I'm just messing with you!" Finn said as he continued to laugh.

"It's not funny." Flame Princess said as she got slightly angry.

"Yes it is." Finn said still laughing.

"No it isn't." Flame Princess said still mad.

"Yeah it is." Finn said as he got closer to Flame Princess.

"No..it isn't." Flame Princess said as she started to get nervous from Finn being so close.

"Yeah it is." Finn said a little quieter as he slowly pushed Flame Princess laying her down.

"No...it...isn't." Flame Princess said nervously as she layed down. She could feel her cheeks turning bright red.

"Yeah it is." Finn said as he moved lower and slowly lifted up Flame Princess' shirt just enough to show her stomach.

"Finn" Flame Princess whispered her face now a bright red. Finn slowly put his lips against Flame Princess' bare stomach and suddenly.

***PFFFFFFFFT*** Finn started blowing against Flame Princess' stomach causing a farting sound and tickling her.

"Hahaha!" Flame Princess busted out laughing uncontrollably.

"Stop it!" Flame Princess managed to get out between laughs. Finn stopped for a second as he took a deep breath.

***PFFFFFFFFFT* **Finn did another raspberry causing Flame Princess to laugh even harder. Finn lifted his head to take another deep breath, but stopped when Flame Princess put her hands on Finn's face and gave him a weak smile. Finn let out his breath and moved closer to her. Flame Princess slowly led him until they met eye to eye. Finn and Flame Princess stared into each other's eyes for just a moment. Finn moved closer to Flame Princess as they both closed their eyes. They could feel each other's breath as their lips got closer.

***Growl*** A low growling sound came from Flame Princess' stomach causing Finn to laugh and move away. Flame Princess blushed as Finn asked her in between laughing

"Do you wanna get something to eat." Flame Princess simply nodded as she slowly got off the bed.

"Go downstairs I'm gonna get changed real quick." Finn said as he walked over to his wardrobe.

"Ok." Flame Princess said as she climbed down the ladder. Finn looked through the wardrobe, but couldn't find any extra pairs of his regular clothes.

"That must have been my last pair." Finn thought as he looked at some other clothes. He grabbed a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans, both were gifts from Marceline.

"I always hated pants." Finn said as he took of his pajamas and put on the clothes. He slipped on a pair of his regular shoes as he climbed down the ladder. Finn saw Flame Princess sitting at the kitchen table and asked her.

"So what do you want to eat?" Flame Princess thought for a second and said

"Well..."

***THUMP THUMP THUMP*** Someone knocked on the door, interrupting Flame Princess.

"Hold that thought." Finn said as he climbed down the other ladder.

"Alright." Flame Princess said slightly disappointed. Finn walked over to the door and opened it. Outside the door was a yellow dog with big round eyes. The dog had his hands clenched into fists and his jaw was clenched.

"Where's Flame Princess?" Jake asked.

**Well I hope you guys liked Chapter 5 of "The Only Wish." I'm sorry it took so long, but as always don't forget to review it and tell me what you think. I'll try my best to have Chapter 6 out before next Friday, but I can't promise anything.**


	6. A Maelstrom of Emotion

**I do not own Adventure Time or any of its characters.**

**Author's Notes: A lot of things have happened with me these last couple of weeks. I realized some things and I've had to accept some hard facts. But, no matter how bad things get I'll tell you all one thing. This story will NEVER go on hiatus. I will finish this story. Any ways I realize there was some confusion in the last Chapter, but hopefully this Chapter will answer those questions. Also I would like to say right now that I appreciate all the reviews and all the nice things that you guys say about the story. Every time I check this story I always see if there are new reviews and I love to hear all the different opinions you guys have. Any ways without another wasted second here is Chapter 6 of "The Only Wish."**

"I wish I never would have met her." Jake said as he held a large rock above his head. A hail of knives constantly bombarded Jake as he walked through the Grasslands and towards the Tree Fort.

"This wouldn't have happened if I just left Finn alone, but NO I had to be a cool guy and try to find him a new love interest." Jake continued his rant as the knives stopped falling.

"I'm gonna make sure she never hurts anyone ever again." Jake proclaimed as he threw the rock away from himself and approached the front door of the Tree Fort.

***THUMP THUMP THUMP* **Jake knocked on the door. He knew this was the only place Finn and Flame Princess could have gone. But, Jake's anger only got worse. As Finn opened the door Jake looked at him with fists and a clenched jaw.

"Where is Flame Princess?" Jake asked.

**Some Time Earlier...**

"Please be ok Lady." Princess Bubblegum said as she stroked Lady's mane. The princess looked to the sky searching for something.

"MORROW!" Princess Bubblegum yelled and waited, but the giant bird didn't come.

"Please don't die." Princess Bubblegum said as she put her head against Lady's. Princess Bubblegum could hear Lady Rainicorn breathing, but it was slow and harsh.

"MORROW!" Princess Bubblegum yelled again. The princess stared into the sky, but the giant bird still didn't appear. The princess became impatient and she tried to stand up.

"AAAHHH!" Princess Bubblegum cried as she fell back down. Her ankle was swollen and there was no way she would be able to walk on it.

"I have to do something." The Princess said as she tried standing up again.

"AAAHHH!" Princess Bubblegum cried again as she fell down.

"I can't just sit here." She said, then she took a deep breath.

"MORROW!" Princess Bubblegum screamed. But, again the bird didn't come.

"Where are you Morrow?" Princess Bubblegum said as she sat in the dirt getting her dress covered in filth.

***COUGH COUGH* **Lady Rainicorn suddenly had a coughing fit, which startled Bubblegum.

"Are you ok?" Princess Bubblegum said as she crawled next to Lady. The Rainicorn coughed a couple more times and stopped. Bubblegum listened to Lady Rainicorn's breathing, but this time it was even slower and harsher.

"Oh Lady." Princess Bubblegum whispered as she began to cry.

"This is all my fault." She began crying harder.

"I shouldn't have asked you to come with me." The Princess started to cry uncontrollably.

"I'm...so...sorry." She said as she held Lady's Mane and cried into it. Bonnibel stayed like that for a couple of minutes until she felt something on her leg.

"Huh?" She looked down and saw her crown next to her. The Princess wiped away her tears as she picked up the symbol of her royalty. The golden headpiece was covered in dirt and grass. The princess wiped away the filth with the sleeve of her dress and stared into the crown's magnificent gem.

"I don't deserve this crown." Princess Bubblegum said as she threw the crown behind herself. The Princess sat there and basked in her depression.

"As a ruler it was my duty to protect everyone." The Princess looked at Lady.

"But, all I've done is hurt my friends." Princess Bubblegum rubbed Lady's mane.

"I'm so sorry Lady." She said softly. Princess Bubblegum glanced to where Flame Princess' house once stood.

"I'm so sorry Finn... Flame Princess." The Princess moved her eyes towards her broken invention. As she looked at it she remembered accidentally hitting Finn. She shook her head back and forth trying to get the thought out of her head. But, she couldn't forget what happened when Finn was walking away. He was holding Flame Princess. She couldn't let Flame Princess get away. She tried to convince Finn to do the right thing, but he didn't listen. That's when she pulled the trigger. The invention broke at that point, but what if it didn't? What if the shot hit Finn? He was already wounded. Would he have been killed? She could've arrested Flame Princess, but at what cost? Would she be ok with killing Ooo's greatest hero?

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?" Princess Bubblegum screamed trying to get the insane thoughts out of her head.

"Nothing." a voice said. Princess Bubblegum looked around for a moment as she heard the word.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She asked hoping for a response when suddenly she felt something on top of her head.

"What the crup?" The princess quickly grabbed what was on her head and took it off. In her hands was her crown.

"But I just threw this away." Bubblegum said as she desperately looked around herself.

"Is anyone there?" The Princess asked. There was no answer.

"Please my friend needs medical attention." Bubblegum pleaded. But again there was no answer.

"Anyone?" She said softly. The Princess gave up and sat quietly. She stared at the crown in her hands.

"I guess this is what I deserve." She said as she sat there quietly.

"CAW!" a sound could be heard in the distance. Princess Bubblegum immediately recognized the sound.

"MORROW!" The Princess yelled at the top of her lungs. The giant bird flew towards Princess Bubblegum and landed gracefully next to her.

"Caw?" Morrow squawked questioningly towards the Princess. Bubblegum puts on her crown.

"Lady's been badly injured." She says still sitting down.

"Do you think you can carry us both back to the Candy Kingdom?" Bubblegum asked.

"Caw." Morrow said as she nods her head in approval. The giant bird turns around and sits down.

"Thank you Morrow." Bubblegum said as she grabbed Lady Rainicorn and slowly stood up. The Princess distributed all the weight on too her "good leg" as she slowly carried Lady on to Morrow's back. Once on her back Bubblegum slowly coils Lady's body on to it.

"Hurry to the Candy Kingdom!" Bubblegum commands.

"Caw!" Morrow spreads her wings and takes off into the sky. Princess Bubblegum holds Lady Rainicorn making sure she doesn't fall.

"You're gonna be ok." The Princess whispers into Lady's ear. Bubblegum keeps holding, but she suddenly feels something on her still swollen ankle.

"Huh?" Princess Bubblegum looks at her ankle and sees a strange sight. An anklet of ice envelops the still swollen ankle.

"Ice...Ice King?" Princess Bubblegum looked at the ice anklet confused.

**Elsewhere...**

***YAWN* **A yellow dog lazily flops around in bed.

"Lady?" Jake asks as he stretches his hand and starts to feel around the bed. Jake opens his eyes and looks around the room.

"Where'd you go?" He asked as he got out of bed. Jake crouched down and looked under the bed.

"Lady are you there?" He asked still looking.

"I guess not." He said as he stood up and continued his search. Jake looked everywhere in the room, the closet, the wardrobe even the side table's drawer. Nothing was safe from Jake's search.

"Well that's everything." Jake said as he gave up his search in Lady's room.

"Might as well check everywhere else." Jake said as he exited the room.

"Now where would I be if I was super preggos." Jake said as he gave it some thought.

"Hmmm.." He kept thinking while scratching his chin.

"A HA!" Jake put his finger into the air gesturing he had an idea.

"I'd be in the kitchen!" Jake proclaimed as he made his way to the Royal Kitchen. He walked down a hallway making a right and a left as he came upon a pair of giant white double doors.

"This must be it!." Jake said as he opened the doors. The kitchen was a magnificent white with pink floors.

"Now where's the freezer?" Jake asked himself with a devilish grin. He searched the room and in his search he noticed how clean everything was. The floors gleamed like diamonds and he could see his reflection in the stoves.

"Wow this must take forever to clean." Jake said as he spotted a large freezer at the opposite end of the room.

"I think that's it!" Jake said as he ran towards it. But as he got closer he noticed just how big it really was.

"Oh my glob." Jake said as he stood in awe at the 20-foot tall freezer in front of him.

"Please let it be open." Jake said as he grabbed the handle to the freezer and turned it. The freezer unlocked and opened with a loud roar. Jake opened it all the way and when he did his jaw literally dropped to the floor. Jake grabbed his jaw from the floor and closed his mouth.

"Thank You Glob!" Jake said with a single tear in his eye. The magical dog had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life (except maybe Lady Rainicorn, but that's debate-able.).

"An entire freezer stocked with ice cream." Jake fell to his knees.

"I can go to Glob World happy now!" Jake said as he slowly stretched his arm towards a carton of ice cream. He picked it up and retracted his arm. He slowly opened the lid and revealed its contents.

"VANILLA!" Jake yelled in excitement. The magical dog didn't hesitate as he turned his hand into a spoon. Huge globs of ice cream flew everywhere as Jake quickly shoveled the entire carton into his mouth. He licked his hand-spoon and threw the empty carton behind him.

"MORE!" Jake yelled as he grabbed another carton and flipped its lid.

"STRAWBERRY!" Jake yelled gobbling up this carton in a couple of seconds and throwing the empty carton behind him.

"MORE!" Jake yelled as he grabbed yet another carton and flipped its lid.

"CHOCOLATE!" Jake yelled, but before he put his hand-spoon in the frozen confection he realized something.

"I don't even like chocolate." Jake said as he put the lid back on the carton and put it back into the fridge.

"I gotta be careful about what I eat." Jake said as he grabbed another carton.

"I mean that could have killed him." Jake stated as he flipped the lid off of the carton.

"BOYSENBERRY!" Jake yelled as he shoved his face into the carton.

**A couple of minutes later...**

"That was good." Jake said as he exited the kitchen rubbing his belly and turned left down the hallway. A candy servant entered the kitchen right behind him.

"OH MY GLOB!" The servant yelled. Hundreds of empty cartons and huge globs of ice cream covered the entire kitchen.

"THE HORROR!" The servant yelled as he fell to his knees.

"How did the ice cream get on the ceiling?" The servant asked before fainting. Jake continued walking down the hallway.

"Man that was awesome." Jake said as he kept rubbing his belly.

"I really dogged down that ice cream." Jake said as he bursted into laughter.

"Oh man, what was I doing anyway?" Jake asked himself as he walked to the front of the palace.

"Oh yeah I was looking for Lady." Jake sniffed the air trying to get her scent. But he suddenly stopped.

"That can't be right." Jake said as he sniffed the air again.

"It smells like Lady, but...burnt." Jake begins to follow the scent as it leads him to the Candy Hospital.

"Get a stretcher hurry!" Jake could hear an emergency going on. As he got closer he could hear more.

"Hurry! Get her on the stretcher!" Jake heard this and started to rush.

"Why is Lady's scent coming from a hospital." Jake thought as he turned the corner and saw the most horrific sight imaginable.

"OH MY GLOB!" Jake screamed as he ran towards Lady.

"Stay back!" Dr. Ice Cream said as her, Nurse Pound cake and two other nurses slowly lifted Lady Rainicorn off Morrow's back and on to a stretcher. As soon as they had her on the stretcher the staff quickly started rolled Lady into the hospital.

"LADY!" Jake yelled as he followed the stretcher into the hospital.

"What happened to her?" Jake asked as he followed them.

"She's been severely burned." Dr. Ice Cream said as they turned a corner that read "E.R." Nurse Pound cake ran in front of the stretcher and held a door open for them.

"She has third degree burns all over her face and stomach." Dr. Ice Cream explained as the staff rolled her into a room with a red light bulb above it.

"Wait out here." Nurse Pound cake said as she closed the door behind them. Jake stopped running and just stared at the door.

"What's going on?" Jake said shocked and confused as he stared at the door. Princess Bubblegum was right behind them using Peppermint Butler as a crutch.

"Jake." Princess Bubblegum said softly. Jake turned and looked at Princess Bubblegum. She was covered in dirt and grass and one of her ankles was swollen.

"What happened to you? And what happened to Lady?" Jake asked confused by the situation. Princess Bubblegum tried to talk, but she couldn't get the words out.

"PLEASE, TELL ME!" Jake yelled desperate for an answer. Princess Bubblegum glanced around the room. She spotted a couple of chairs on a wall next to the E.R. and slowly walked to one with Peppermint Butler's help. The Princess sat in a chair and looked at Jake.

"This is gonna be a long story Jake you might want to sit down." Princess Bubblegum suggested as she patted the chair next to her. Jake walked up to the chair and sat down.

"Peppermint Butler send a messenger to the Fire Kingdom. Tell the Flame King there's been...a miscalculation." Princess Bubblegum commanded. Peppermint Butler gave her a bow and ran off to do as she asked.

"What's Flame King got to do with this?" Jake asked still confused.

"Jake let me explain." Princess Bubblegum said.

**One Hour Later...**

"And that's everything Jake." Princess Bubblegum said as she concluded her story.

"I"m so sorry. I didn't mean for Lady to get hurt." Princess Bubblegum said as she started to tear up. Jake sat in the chair dumbfounded.

"I feel like punching Glob right in the face." Jake said as he clenched his fist in anger.

"And I don't know if I should be mad at you or not." Jake said as he looked at Princess Bubblegum. The Princess looked away in shame.

"You were just doing what was right for Ooo, but it wasn't right for everyone." Jake said as he stared at the red light above th E.R. door.

"I'm just gonna stay here and wait for Lady." Jake said as he put his hands together. Princess Bubblegum stood up and slowly walked away. The swelling in her ankle had gone down and she was able to walk with a slight limp. The Princess walked down a corridor and out of the hospital. Jake was quiet unable to make a joke or even smile. Jake felt confused and angry. As time passed Jake's mind became further lost in thought and the anger in his heart grew.

**Some Time Later...**

Jake sat in the same chair for hours. He didn't move, eat or sleep. Princess Bubblegum returned a couple of hours later with a new dress on and the swelling on her ankle had all but disappeared. Jake's eyes never left the red light bulb above the E.R. room. Suddenly the red light bulb turned off and Dr. Ice Cream along with a couple other Candy Hospital doctors exited the room.

"Jake... Princess Bubblegum." Dr. Ice Cream said as all the other doctors left the E.R.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Jake asked his face covered in desperation. Dr. Ice Cream closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm sorry we've done all we can, but whatever flames burned her got to her lungs." Dr. Ice Cream tried to finish what she was saying, but the point wa quite clear. Princess Bubblegum covered her mouth trying not too scream as tears poured down her face. Jake's expression turned from desperation into sorrow. He tried to cover his face as tears started falling from his eyes.

"No, not Lady." He whispered to himself. Dr. Ice Cream tried her best to act professional as she said.

"She's conscious, but we don't know how long." Dr. Ice Cream opened the door to the E.R.

"You can see her if you want." She said gesturing towards Jake to enter the room. Dr. Ice Cream and Princess Bubblegum watched him as he slowly walked into the room. As he entered he saw Lady Rainicorn laying on an operating table with a white blanket on her. He slowly walked up to her as she opened her eyes. Her face was badly burned, but Jake didn't care.

"Lady." Jake said as he tried to stop crying. Lady Rainicorn looked at him and smiled.

"Hey babe." He said as he grabbed her hoof with his paw. Lady Rainicorn mouthed the words "I'm sorry."

"Hey don't be you're gonna be fine." Jake said as tears started forming in his eyes. Lady Rainicorn shook her head in disapproval.

"Hey I'm serious the doctors even said they could give you robot parts! Wouldn't that be cool?" Jake said with the best smile he could make. Lady Rainicorn smiled and mouthed the words "I love you."

"I love you to babe." Jake said as he gave her a kiss. Lady smiled at Jake and mouthed the words "I'm sorry" again.

"What are you sorry for?" Jake asked. Lady slowly closed her eyes.

"Lady?" Her hoof went limp in Jake's paw and it fell on to the table.

"Lady?" Jake asked again as his tears started falling.

"Please Lady." Jake begged.

"Please don't do this." He said as he started to cry.

"No." Jake said as he put his head against the table.

"No." Jake punched the table and looked at Lady Rainicorn one more time.

"Goodbye." He said as he left the room with his hands balled up into fists.

"Jake." Princess Bubblegum said as she tried to grab him and calm him down.

"Don't touch me!" He said slapping away her hands as he walked down a hallway.

"Where are you going?" Princess Bubblegum asked concerned.

"I'm making this right!" Jake said with anger in his voice. Princess Bubblegum watched as Jake turned a corner and made his way out of the hospital. Once outside Jake stretched 20 feet tall and quickly walked out of the candy kingdom. He made his way to the Grasslands in a matter of minutes.

"I'm gonna make sure this doesn't happen to anyone else." Jake said as he noticed the knife storm just over the next hill

"Stupid knife storm." Jake said as he shrunk into his original size. The angry dog looked around trying to find something to shield himself. He spotted a large rock and quickly ripped it out of the ground.

"Alright time to pay this fiery she-beast a visit." Jake said as he made his way to the Tree Fort.

**Some Time Later...**

Finn walked outside and closed the door behind him.

"What do you want with Flame Princess?" Finn asked Jake.

"I'm taking her back to the Fire Kingdom." Jake said in an irritated tone.

"I won't let you." Finn said defiantly as he stood in front of the door.

"Do you have any idea what she's done?" Jake asked in anger.

"She wouldn't have done anything if PB hadn't provoked her." Finn said in her defense.

"SHE KILLED LADY!" Jake yelled. Finn didn't respond. He was so shocked from the news.

"Lady's dead?" Finn asked still shocked.

"Yes, and that monster did it." Jake replied as he pointed inside the house.

"It's not her fault." Finn said still trying to protect Flame Princess.

"It's all her fault!" Jake yelled. Finn didn't speak he couldn't come up with anything to say.

"And I'm taking her back to the Fire Kingdom today." Jake walked towards Finn and reached for the door.

"NO!" Finn yelled as he pushed Jake away from it. Jake stumbled and fell down. He looked at Finn shocked.

"You'd pick her over me?" Jake asked as he stood up.

"I'm not picking sides man." Finn said as he got between Jake and the door.

"But, I can't let you take her from me." Finn said.

"I would die for her." Finn stated.

"If that's the way you want it fine." Jake said as he took a huge step away from Finn. The magic dog then turned his fingers into hands. He did this again and again until he had at least 100 finger-hands. He used these hands to grab all the knives on the ground in front of him and threw them away. Jake did this until he had a clearing of at least 50 feet around himself. He retracted his hands and looked at Finn.

"You sure you want to do this?" Jake asked in a threatening manner.

"Positive." Finn said as he stepped into the "arena" Jake made. At first neither of the two brothers moved. But, a spark suddenly ignited in both of their bodies causing them too charge. The fight was even at first, both of the brothers were getting their fair share of bumps and bruises from random punches and kicks. That was until Jake turned his lower half into a giant pair of legs and attempted to squash Finn. The young hero countered by climbing up one of Jake's legs and punching him in the face. At that moment the magical dog intentionally shrunk back into his original size and grabbed Finn with a giant left hand in mid-air. Jake then slammed Finn against the ground.

"Ahhh!" Finn screamed as his back hit the ground with a tremendous amount of force.

"Time to end this." Jake said as he stood over Finn and turned his right fist into a hammer. The magical dog then stretched his arm 20 feet into the air. Finn layed there in horror as Jake brought down the hammer. Time seemed to slow down for Finn as he tried to break free from Jake's clutches. But, he couldn't so the young hero did the only thing he could think of. He kicked Jake right between the legs.

"Oooooo right in the Jake Department." Jake said as he let go of Finn. The magical dog then put his hands between his legs and fell over.

"I'm not gonna stop Finn. She killed Lady." Jake said as he lay there in incomprehensible amounts of pain. Finn slowly stood up and made his way to the Tree Fort.

"I wonder what's taking Finn so long?" Flame Princess thought to herself as she sat at the kitchen table waiting for hero. Finn slowly made his way up the ladder.

"Finn!" Flame Princess said in joy. She noticed all the bumps and bruises he had on his arms and head.

"What in the cabbage happened to you Finn?" Flame Princess asked as she walked up next to him. Finn put up his pointy finger and said.

"Give me one second." Finn walked past her and straight to a broken cupboard that read "Emergency." Finn grabbed one of the two bottles from it and slowly made his way back down the ladder.

"Ok." Flame Princess said to herself slightly confused as she carefully sat back down at the kitchen table making sure not to burn anything. Finn walked outside and straight to Jake. The magical dog was still on the ground with his hands between his legs.

"Here." Finn said as he put the bottle next to him. Jake looked at the bottle and then at Finn.

"What is this?" He asked as he grabbed the bottle.

"Those are Cyclops Tears. I thought maybe you could use them to bring back Lady Rainicorn." Finn said in a sad tone. Jake immediately stood up and grabbed the bottle.

"I'm gonna head back to the Candy Kingdom now." Jake said as he turned away from Finn and started walking away.

"Wait, Jake!" Finn tried to get him to stop, but Jake stretched his body 20 feet tall and walked further away.

"Jake." Finn whispered as he watched his brother leave. He waited for him to turn around, but Jake entered the forest and disappeared from sight. Finn walked back into the house and climbed up the ladder. He sat at the kitchen table before Flame Princess could ask him.

"What happened?" Finn got up and grabbed a bowl and a spoon from a cupboard. He then walked over to the fridge and grabbed a carton of ice cream and two bananas. Finn sat back at the table. Flame Princess watched in awe as Finn prepared himself a feast. He immediately squeezed both bananas into the bowl and using the spoon he took out three giant scoops of vanilla ice cream.

"That looks good!" Flame Princess said with a little drool on her face. Instead of eating it like a normal person Finn lifted his head and literally shoved his face into the bowl.

"Umm Finn?" Flame Princess asked concerned. Finn didn't move.

"Boys are so weird." Flame Princess said as she stared at Finn.

**Elsewhere...**

A less than normal cinnamon bun walks through the Fire Kingdom.

"I wonder where the Flame King lives." Cinnamon Bun said as he walked through the streets with his feet burning.

"It's really hot here." Cinnamon Bun said as he walked to the front of the Fire Kingdom Royal Palace.

"Is this the place?" Cinnamon Bun walked through the front door completely ignoring the guards. As he walked to the throne Flame King just stared at him.

"Are you Mister Flame King?" Cinnamon Bun asked obnoxiously. Flame King gave him a death stare and yelled

"YES I AM MISTER FLAME KING AND WHO ARE YOU BUFFOON?" Cinnamon Bun danced around wildly trying to keep his feet from burning.

"BUFFOON?" Flame King asked trying to catch his attention.

"Oww it's hot." Cinnamon Bun said as he continued dancing around. Flame King put his fingers between his brow in aggravation and said

"Can someone please give this buffoon a flame shield?" A random flame guard ran up to Cinnamon Bun and performed Flame Shield on him. As the blue shield covered his body Cinnamon Bun stopped dancing around.

"What have you come here for buffoon?" Flame King asked as Cinnamon Bun approached the throne.

"Princess sent me here!" Cinnamon Bun handed Flame King an envelope and ran away.

"What a strange buffoon." Flame King said as he opened the envelope and read it.

"So the Princess failed in her attempt to catch my daughter." Flame King said as he looked up. Above him a couple of flame guards were welding something to the top of the Lamp.

"I won't fail." Flame King said.

**Well I hope you guys liked Chapter 6 of "The Only Wish." I really wanted to write more in this Chapter, but it's pretty huge. Any ways if you liked it make sure to review, favorite and/or follow it. And stay tuned for Chapter 7 coming out soon! Alright DarkCzar13 out!**


	7. A Time For Solace

**I do not own Adventure Time or any of its characters.**

**Author's Notes: Well here we are Chapter 7. This story has been awesome to write and it's been a real emotional boost for me. How can someone not feel good when all the reviews praise the story! Sometimes it feels like I'm writing the story just for the compliments XD. But all joking aside thank you to SCIK1012, StrikerXE, Harvest-Mooniac, roneyANDRADE and TheJamJam who have been reading and reviewing the story for a while. And thank you to all my other friends**** who review, follow and/or favorite this story. Any ways before I get all corny on you guys here is Chapter 7 of "The Only Wish."**

***HUFF HUFF HUFF* **

"Long...Deep...Breathes." Jake said as he ran out of the forest straight to the Candy Kingdom. Jake clutched the bottle of Cyclops' Tears as he panted heavily.

"Please let this work." Jake said as he made his way to the Candy Kingdom gates. Candy people scattered as a 20 foot tall Jake bounded through the Gates and straight to the Candy Hospital. Jake shrunk down to his normal size as he entered the Hospital.

"I'm coming Lady." Jake yelled as he ran through the hospital. The magical dog dodged hospital staff and patients as he made his way to the E.R.

"It's ok." Dr. Ice Cream said softly as she comforted a mourning Princess Bubblegum. The Princess' eyes were blood-shot and her face was covered with tears.

"It's all my fault." The Princess said as she wiped away some tears.

"'Scuse me, Pardon me!" Jake yelled as he ran past Dr. Ice Cream and Princess Bubblegum. The Princess turned around just in time to see Jake run into the E.R.

"Jake?" The Princess asked as she followed him into the E.R. The magical dog quietly stood at the operating table. A white sheet covered Lady Rainicorn's body. Jake grabbed the white sheet and slowly pulled it off her body.

"Jake what are you doing?" Dr. Ice Cream asked as she walked into the E.R. and saw Jake uncapping the bottle of Cyclops' Tears.

"I'm saving Lady Rainicorn." Jake said as he poured the bottle slowly on too Lady.

"These are Cyclops Tears they'll heal her and bring her back to life." Jake said as he finished pouring the bottle on too her.

"Jake I don't think that's gonna work." Dr. Ice Cream said skeptically.

"It'll work I swear." Jake said as he stared at Lady. The group stood silently for awhile.

"Jake...nothings happening." The Princess said after a while.

"It'll work." Jake said confidently. A couple more seconds go by and still nothing happens. Dr. Ice Cream looks at Jake and says.

"Jake this isn't..." But, before she could finish Jake interrupts her.

"IT'S GOING TO WORK!" Jake yells at Dr. Ice Cream.

"Jake I miss her to, but you have to let her go she's not coming back." Princess Bubblegum said as she put her hand on Jake's shoulder.

"SHE HAS TO!" Jake yelled in anger as he slapped away The Princess' hand.

"She just has to." Jake said softly as he stared at Lady Rainicorn. Her face was still burned.

"Jake, that's enough." Dr. Ice Cream said. She grabbed Jake's left arm and slowly tried to pull him away from the table.

"NO!" Jake yelled as he frantically shook trying to get Dr. Ice Cream off him.

"HELP ME!" Dr. Ice Cream yelled at Princess Bubblegum. The Princess nodded as she grabbed Jake's right arm and helped Dr. Ice Cream slowly drag Jake out of the E.R.

"NO! I WON'T LEAVE HER!" Jake yelled as he thrashed his body around.

"Please Jake stop this!" Dr. Ice Cream said as she tightened her grip on Jake's arm.

"Jake you can't stay here forever." Princess Bubblegum said as she moved closer to the E.R. door.

"NO, LADY NEEDS ME!" Jake yelled still trying to free himself.

"I know it's hard Jake, but you have to move on with your life." Dr. Ice Cream said trying to convince him.

"NO, LADY WAS MY LIFE!" Jake yelled with tears in his eyes. Princess Bubblegum and Dr. Ice Cream struggled to get him out of the E.R. while resisting the urge to cry. The two ladies managed to get him a couple of feet out the door when Jake suddenly stretched his neck and bit the top of the door frame.

"LET GO!" Princess Bubblegum yelled as she used all her strength to pull his arm.

"NO!" Jake said with his teeth still embedded in the door frame.

"Jake."

"I WON'T LET GO!" Jake yelled again.

"Jake."

"NO!" Jake yelled again when suddenly the two ladies holding his arms let go.

"Huh?" Jake turned around to look at them both. Dr. Ice Cream had her hand over her mouth in a look of awe and Princess Bubblegum was crying while sitting on the floor. Both ladies were looking into the E.R. Jake turned around to see what seemed like a miracle.

"LADY!" He yelled as he ran up to Lady. The Rainicorn had her eyes open and was staring directly at Jake.

"Jake." She said softly. The magical dog ran up to her and hugged her with tears streaming down his face.

"I thought I lost you." He said as held her tightly. He let go of her for a second and looked at her face. The burnt flesh on her face was slowly healing.

"How is this possible?" Dr. Ice Cream asked astonished by what she was witnessing.

"I confirmed she was dead." Dr. Ice Cream stated.

"The Cyclops Tears have magical healing abilities that can heal all wounds and even bring things to life." Jake said as he stared at Lady. The lovely Rainicorn gave Jake a weak smile and put her face against his chest.

"But that makes no sense." Dr. Ice Cream said unable to fathom what had just happened.

"It's magic Doc it doesn't make sense." Jake said as he held Lady as close as possible. Dr. Ice Cream stopped trying to understand as she slowly walked away scratching her head. Princess Bubblegum was still on the floor crying. Lady saw this and motioned with her hoof for Jake too get closer. Jake leaned near her as she whispered something into his ear.

"Alright I'll tell her." Jake said as he gave Lady a kiss and turned around to look at the Princess.

"Lady told me to tell you something. She'd tell you herself, but she doesn't have enough strength." Jake said trying to sound sincere. The Princess looked up and stared at Jake her eyes still covered in tears.

"She told me to tell you she doesn't blame you for what happened. She said it was her fault for rejecting Pep But's Flame Shield. She went without one because if she didn't she wouldn't be able to fly. Since her body has to be rainbow to fly and the flame shield would turn her blue." Jake explained.

"NO! It was my fault I got her killed. I shouldn't have asked her to come with." Princess Bubblegum said still upset and crying. Lady poked Jake's back. The magical dog turned around and leaned towards Lady. The Rainicorn whispered something into his ear. Jake looked back at Princess Bubblegum after Lady finished.

"It's not your fault Princess. She told me to tell you no matter what you say she'll forgive you." Jake said with a smile. Princess Bubblegum stopped crying and looked at Lady Rainicorn.

"But it's my fault. I started the fight with Flame Princess. I'm the reason you got killed." The Princess said waiting for some kind of resentment from Lady. The Rainicorn didn't budge. She just gave the Candy Princess a warm smile.

"But I..." Princess Bubblegum couldn't finish her sentence. She was so confused and still felt so guilty. Jake walked over to her and stood her up. He then grabbed her hand and walked her next to Lady.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness." Princess Bubblegum said as she hugged Lady.

"It's...ok." Lady Rainicorn whispered into her ear as she put her head on the Princess' shoulder. The princess didn't hold back as she cried as hard as she could into Lady's mane.

**Elsewhere...**

"Are you ok Finn?" Flame Princess asked as she stared at Finn with his face still in the bowl of ice cream. It had been a couple minutes since Finn slammed his face into it and he hadn't moved since. Flame Princess was starting to get worried.

"Finn?" She asked again. Flame Princess stood up and walked next to Finn.

"Finn?" She shook Finn slightly.

"..." Finn said to low for the Princess to hear.

"What was that Finn?" The Princess asked as she shook him again.

"o...m..." Finn said as he moved a little.

"Finn what are you talking about?" Flame Princess asked slightly annoyed.

"OM NOM NOM!" Finn yelled as he gobbled up the contents of the bowl. Flame Princess watched as Finn licked the bowl clean.

"That was good." Finn said as he wiped all the ice cream off his face and ate that too.

"So..." Flame Princess walked back to her chair and carefully sat down.

"Are you gonna tell me why your all beat up?" Flame Princess asked. Finn tried his best to dodge the question.

"Ummmm... I fell." Finn said trying to sound sincere.

"Ok, so who was at the door?" She asked still skeptical about his first answer. Finn looked left and right trying to come up with a good lie.

"No one. Someone must have ding-dong ditched the house hehehe." Finn laughed nervously hoping the Princess wouldn't call him out on his horrible lying.

"Finn...your lying to me." Flame Princess said in an angry tone with a frown on her face.

"No I'm not I swear." Finn said trying to convince otherwise.

"Finn what happened?" Flame Princess said as she raised her voice and got visibly angry.

"Ummm." Finn froze up unable to come up with a good lie.

"FINN!" Flame Princess yelled as she stood up and slammed her hands against the table.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Finn said as he literally jumped out of his chair and climbed the ladder upstairs.

"Uhhhh!" Flame Princess grunted in anger as she sat back down. The fiery girl sat there in a silent rage as she waited for Finn to return.

"Uhh!" She grunted again. She stared at the table trying to get her mind off Finn when she saw it. Sitting on the table was the carton of ice cream and a spoon. The Princess stared at it with drool coming from her face. She slowly reached across the table and grabbed both items.

"Come to mama." Flame Princess said as she grabbed the spoon and scooped out a large chunk of ice cream. Upstairs Finn was walking around in circles and talking to himself.

"Maybe I could tell her..." Finn thought for a couple seconds.

"No that won't work." He said dismissing the idea.

"OH what about..." But before Finn could finish his thought he heard a scream from downstairs.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

"FLAME PRINCESS!" Finn yelled as he jumped downstairs from the top of the ladder. Flame Princess was rolling on the floor with her hands covering her mouth. Finn ran over to her, crouched down and asked.

"What's wrong?" Flame Princess had tears in her eyes. Finn picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Are you ok?" Finn asked as he moved one of her hands from her face. Underneath the oven-mitted hand was one of the goofiest smiles Finn had ever seen.

"Princess?" Finn asked half laughing. The Princess uncovered her mouth and said.

"It's like theirs magic in my mouth." Finn busted out laughing.

"What are you talking about?" He asked trying to contain his laughter.

"The ice cream." Flame Princess pointed at the table with her oven-mitts.

"It makes magic...in your mouth." She whispered to Finn with wide eyes. The young hero couldn't contain his laughter as he heard here remark. He slowly calmed himself down.

"Do you mean it's "sweet"?" He asked still laughing. Flame Princess looked at him confused.

"What's "sweet"?" She genuinely asked. Finn looked at her in shock.

"You've never had anything sweet?"

"What do you eat?" Finn asked.

"Charcoal." She responded.

"What else do you eat?" Finn asked. Flame Princess looked at him still confused.

"I only ever eat charcoal." She said. Finn's mouth dropped as he let go of Flame Princess.

"Oww." Flame Princess said as she hit the floor.

"Only." Finn said to himself as he stood up and sat in the closest chair.

"Yeah I only ever eat charcoal this is my first time eating "other" stuff." Flame Princess explained as she pulled a chair up next to Finn and sat down.

"But there's so much good food in the world. How can you only eat one thing everyday? Were you living under a rock?" Finn asked horrified by the idea of eating the same thing day in and day out.

"Well that's all they would give me." Flame Princess said remembering the hard life of living in the lamp. Finn face-palmed himself for asking something so stupid.

"I'm sorry Princess." Finn said feeling ashamed by his insensitive remark.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault." Flame Princess said. Finn stood up and said.

"You know what? I'm gonna make it up too you." He rushed to the fridge and started taking out food by name.

"Apples, Bananas, Chips, Spaghetti, Sandwiches, and all the rest." Finn laid out a pile of food in front of Flame Princess.

"Now you're gonna try all of this." Finn said as he closed the fridge and sat back down. The young princess just stared at the food looking somewhat intimidated.

"Umm Finn I don't think I can eat all this." Flame Princess said as she took another long glance.

"You don't have to eat all of it. Just take a small bite of everything and see what you like." Finn said with a smile.

"Ok." Flame Princess said as she reached in front of her and grabbed an apple.

"Here goes nothing." Flame Princess said as she took a little bite into the fresh, crispy apple. A small splash of juice came from it as her teeth sunk in and snatched a piece of the apple. The young princess chewed for a couple of seconds and swallowed.

"Yummy!" She said as she moved on to another piece of food.

"I'm glad you like it!" Finn said as he watched Flame Princess eat.

**One Hour Later...**

Flame Princess put down her fork as she finished trying the last of the food.

"Ooohhhh." Flame Princess moaned she was so full from all the food she couldn't eat another bite.

"Are you ok Flame Princess?" Finn asked as he watched her rub her stomach.

"I'm ssssoooooo full." Flame Princess said as she laid back in her chair.

So what did you like?" Finn asked her.

"Ummm...everything." She said with a smile. Finn gave her a suspicious look.

"Everything?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Well I didn't like that." Flame Princess pointed at a green item.

"Broccoli?" Finn asked laughing.

"Yeah or that." Flame Princess pointed at a red fruit.

"Tomatoes?" Finn asked still laughing.

"Or that!" Flame Princess pointed at something else.

**A couple minutes later...**

Flame Princess finished pointing at what she didn't like.

"Ok so basically you don't like vegetables and tomatos." Finn said as he started putting away all the food.

"Wait isn't a toma-toe a vege-table." Flame Princess asked slightly confused.

"No a tomato's a fruit and they're called vegetables. Finn said trying to correct her.

"Vege-tables." Flame Princess said again.

"No vegetables." Finn repeated

"That's what I said vege-tables." Flame Princess said. Finn just laughed a little.

"Ok so now we move on to drinks." Finn said as he pulled out a few cups.

"Dry-inks?" Flame Princess asked unfamiliar with the term.

"Yeah you know something to wash down your food with." Finn said as he started pouring bug milk into a cup.

"I never have dry-inks. It looks like water. I don't think I likes dry-inks." Flame Princess said as she watched him pour some soda.

"They're called drinks." Finn said trying to correct her again.

"Dry-inks." Flame Princess said trying to correct herself.

"Ok now I think your just messing with me." Finn stated. Flame Princess tilted her head in confusion.

"Nevermind." Finn said as he finished pouring the last drink.

"Here try this." Finn said as he handed her a cup of bug milk. The princess just stared at the cup.

"How do I eat this?" She asked as she looked into the cup.

"Here I'll demonstrate." Finn picked up the cup of soda and took a little sip.

"See." He said as he put down the cup.

"Oh ok." Flame Princess lifted up the cup of bug milk and took a loud sip.

***SLURP* **She put down the cup revealing a milk-stache.

"That was pretty good." She said with her new milk-stache. Finn chuckled as he pointed at her.

"You got a little something..." But before he could finish the milk-stache evaporated.

"Nevermind." He said as he handed her the cup of soda. Flame Princess took the cup and drank it.

***SLURP* **She immediately started laughing after she drank it.

"It tickles." Flame Princess said as she put down the cup.

"It's bubbly. I like it too." Finn said as he handed her the last cup. Flame Princess eagerly grabbed and sipped it.

***SLURP* **She held the cup slightly confused.

"That one didn't taste like anything." Flame Princess said as she put down the cup.

"It was just some uhhhh flavor-less juice." Finn lied.

"Oh ok." Flame Princess said as she stood up.

"So what now?" Flame Princess asked eager to spend some more time with Finn.

"Well I need to talk to BMO any way so why don't we play some video games?" Finn asked

"Ok sounds like fun." Flame Princess said clueless about what they were doing.

"HEY BMO!" Finn yelled at the top of his lungs. A couple of seconds later a little blue robot came from downstairs.

"Finn you are awake!" BMO said ecstatic. BMO ran up to Finn and hugged his leg.

"I thought you were dead. What happened?" BMO asked out of concern. Finn picked up BMO and put him on the kitchen table.

"So this is what happened." Finn said as he began explaining.

**One Hour Later...**

"And that's it." Finn said making sure he told BMO everything (except how he got the Angelic Wishing Eye.)

"Wow." BMO said trying to take everything in at once.

"So you died, because you saved me from a rain of knives." Flame Princess asked with tears in her eyes.

"Well yeah." Finn said nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh Finn." Flame Princess hugged him.

"Well now that you guys know everything can we play some video games?" Finn asked as Flame Princess let go of him.

"Sounds like fun." Flame Princess said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I could get used to this." Finn said as they walked over to the couch and BMO started a game.

**Elsewhere...**

"WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG!" Flame King yelled at his workers. It had been hours since Cinnamon Bun had left.

"I WANT ANSWERS NOW!" He yelled again. A small fire elemental walked up to him.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but the modifications you wanted will take a little longer then expected." The small fire elemental said trying his best not to offend the Flame King.

"How long?" Flame King asked in his booming voice.

"The rest of the night sir." The small worker watched in fear as Flame King became angrier.

"I can promise it done before morning I swear." The small worker bowed before Flame King fearing for his life.

"Fine." Flame King stood up and walked away.

"I'm retiring to my chambers. If this lamp isn't done by the time I wake up your all dead." Flame King said as he yawned. All the workers started working faster fearing for their lives. Flame King slowly walked down a hallway of his palace. The walls of the palace were covered in beautiful art. Flame King merely yawned as he approached his chambers. He opened the door to his room. His room could almost be confused for a mansion. It had huge ceilings and lots of furniture. But the biggest piece in the room was Flame King's bed. The bed itself was at least twice the size of Flame King. The fiery monarch slowly walked to the side of his bed and climbed in.

"Ahhhh." Flame King grunted in relief as he covered himself up with his blanket.

"Nothing but the finest Fire Wolf Fur." Flame King said as he lay his head against the many pillows at the head of his bed. The fire elemental slowly reached into his armor and pulled out his heart-shaped locket. He slowly opened it revealing a picture of his daughter and the love of his life.

"My Queen." Flame King rubbed the picture with his fiery thumb.

"All the way in Glob World... I hope you can forgive me." Flame King said as he closed his eyes.

"I know what I promised, but... I don't think I can keep it." Flame King said as he opened his eyes and looked at the picture.

"How was I to know this would happen?" Flame King asked the picture.

"How were you?" Flame King didn't expect a reply. But, he needed answers.

"I must do what is right for the Kingdom my love." Flame King said as he closed the locket and put it back into his armor.

"Duty demands sacrifice." Flame King said as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The sun started to set in the Land of Ooo.

The people of the Candy Kingdom slowly receded into their houses. The vast market district's usually booming with people of all shapes and sizes were now quiet and barren. The gates of the kingdom closed as all the lights through out the kingdom were extinguished. Only two lights emanated from the Kingdom. One came from the bedroom of Lady where Jake and the lovely Rainicorn were preparing for bed. Jake held Lady wrapping his arms around her. He slowly stretched one of his hands towards the light source. A lone candle sat on Lady's night stand.

"Oww." Jake said as he extinguished the flame with his outstretched fingers.

The second light source came from a room higher-up in the castle. A single flame shined brightly inside a lamp. Peppermint Butler held the lamp by its handle as he talked to Princess Bubblegum outside her bedroom.

"The messenger just returned your majesty. Flame King has received the message." Peppermint Butler said

"Do you need anything else this evening Princess?" Peppermint Butler asked.

"No I'm fine. Thank you." Princess Bubblegum said in a soft voice as she sat on her bed with her pink night-gown. Peppermint Butler merely bowed and left closing the door behind himself. As soon as he left Princess Bubblegum stood up and walked towards her bedroom window. She opened it and looked down below.

"It's a long way down." Princess Bubblegum said as she climbed on the windowsill and sat down. The princess stared at the ground beneath her as she slowly inched herself to the end of her seat.

"I know Lady said she forgives me, but..." Princess Bubblegum clutched the windowsill with her hands as she got closer and closer to the edge.

"But, I can't forgive myself." She said as she slowly loosened her grip on the windowsill.

"I don't deserve any forgiveness." Princess Bubblegum said as tears slowly fell from her face.

"This is what I deserve." Princess Bubblegum said as she released the windowsill.

**Elsewhere...**

Hours passed as Finn and Flame Princess played BMO.

"Oooo." Flame Princess watched as Finn's character performed a special move destroying the Goblin Boss.

"That was awesome." Flame Princess said as she tried to do the same move with her character.

"Mmmm." Flame Princess pressed random buttons on the controller unable to come up with the move.

"How did you do that?" Flame Princess asked in frustration. Finn showed her his controller.

"You press this and this and..." Finn pressed a long combination of buttons.

"Now you try." Finn said. Flame Princess looked at her controller in confusion.

"Ummmm." She started pressing some buttons. But instead of doing the special move her character killed itself.

"Oh no!" Flame Princess said as her character disappeared.

"That was my last life." Flame Princess said as she stared at the screen with a sad look on her face. Finn couldn't help, but laugh a little. Suddenly the video game turned off and BMO went back to his 8-bit face.

"Aww we were almost at the final boss." Finn said with a slight bit of disappointment.

"I'm sorry Finn, but I'm almost out of power." BMO said as he jumped off the table and grabbed his controllers from them.

"I need to go recharge." BMO said as he walked away.

"O wait a second." BMO suddenly pulled out a piece of paper from a secret compartment in his body.

"This was in your pants Finn." BMO said as he walked up to Finn and handed him the piece of paper.

"O thanks BMO." Finn said as he grabbed the piece of paper. BMO walked away and headed upstairs.

"What is that?" Flame Princess asked as she watched Finn put it in his pocket.

"Umm nothing." Finn said as he stood up and stretched.

"Then why are you hiding it?" Flame Princess asked as Finn walked towards a window. Bright stars covered the black sky as Finn looked outside. The young hero suddenly got an idea.

"Hey do you wanna go outside for a bit?" Finn asked completely ignoring Flame Princess' question.

"Umm.. Sure." Flame Princess said caught off guard by the random question. Finn ran over to the closet (which was actually just a hollowed out part of the tree fort's tree.) and pulled out a large black case and a blanket.

"Come on." He said as he walked to the ladder leading downstairs.

"Ok..." Flame Princess said slightly confused by Finn's sudden plan. Finn climbed down the ladder and led her outside. Once outside he then led her around the tree fort to a large ladder.

"Follow me." He said as he started to climb the ladder.

"Sure why not." Flame Princess said as she followed him all the way up the ladder to the top of the tree fort. Finn reached the top of the ladder and immediately took out the blanket setting it on the roof. Upon reaching the top Flame Princess covered her mouth in amazement.

"Wow." Is all she could say as she stared at the sky. The stars shone brightly irradiating the sky and the moon's bright beam seemed to cover the Tree Fort's rooftop

"Come on sit over here." Finn said as he pointed at the blanket.

"Ok." Flame Princess said still entranced by the midnight spectacle. She sat on the blanket and took off her oven mitts.

"So what did you take me up here for." She asked as she watched Finn open the black case. Inside was a bright blue acoustic guitar.

"I got this as a gift from Marceline awhile back." Finn said as he put the black case aside.

"But, I've never had a reason to use it." Finn said as he started strumming the guitar a bit and tuning it.

"Today was pretty crazy and I kinda wanted to tell you some stuff." He said still tuning the guitar. Flame Princess started blushing.

"This setting is too perfect. It's so romantic." Flame Princess thought. Finn finished tuning the guitar.

"Flame Princess... I couldn't imagine a world without you." Finn said with a slight blush.

"And I would do anything to protect you." Flame Princess blushed at the thought as Finn started playing the song.

_**Da Dum Da Dum Da Dum**_

_**Da Dum Dum Dum, Dum Dum Dum**_

_**I know it's not in the cards for us to be together.  
**__**But, I wouldn't let that stop me no matter the weather.**_

_**I finally got past all the burning.  
**__**I guess that means I'm slowly learning.**_

_**And just when things started getting good. **__**T  
hey turned to crup like I knew they would.**_

_**Had this scary thought earlier today.  
**__**"What would happen if you were taken awa-a-a-y-y-y?"**_

(Finn starts playing the lute faster.)

_**I would miss you!  
**__**I'd wanna kiss you!  
**__**Always thinkin' 'bout you in the back of my head!**_

_**I would find you!  
**__**Won't let them bind you!  
**__**Never stop trying even when I'm dead!**_

_**These are the things I would do for you!  
**__**No I'm not lying you know it's true!**_

_**I would fight for you!  
**__**I'd give my life for you!  
**__**I would even beat up your Dad!**_

_**I wasn't made for you!  
**__**But, I would change for you!  
**__**I don't care if they say you're bad!**_

_**These are the things I would do for you!  
**__**You gotta believe me I'm telling the truth.**_

(Finn play slower.)

_**But even if I saved you Princess.  
**__**That wouldn't be the end of our distress.**_

_**They say our love would bring disaster.  
**__**And I don't wanna kill us any faster.**_

_**But, it's not really set in stone.  
**__**And I won't let you end up alone.**_

_**They wanna put you back in that lamp.  
**__**But, I won't listen to any of that crap!**_

(Finn starts playing faster.)

_**I'd be brave for you!  
**__**And I would save you!  
Everyone else can just kiss my rear!**_

_**I would cry for you!  
**__**I'd even die for you!  
I wouldn't care if my end was here!**_

_**These are the things I would do for you!  
You know I can't lie when I'm with you!**_

(Finn plays a couple more notes and finishes the song.)

Finn put the guitar down and looked away feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"I know it's not super romantic, but I got the idea earlier when I was playing with..." Finn wasn't able to finish his sentence as Flame Princess reached out and hugged him, burying her head in his chest.

"Thank you Finn I loved it." She said as she looked into his eyes. Finn didn't reply he just stared back at her. They both felt a similar feeling inside their chests. They both closed their eyes and slowly moved closer. They could feel each other's breath as they got even closer. Until at last their lips met. Flame Princess' flames grew brighter as they continued their passionate exchange and Finn felt a warmth in his chest as he wrapped his arms around Flame Princess. A couple of seconds later they stopped they're exchange and slowly separated and opened they're eyes.

"I never want you to leave me again." Flame Princess said as she put her hand on his cheek.

"I never will." Finn said as he put his forehead against hers.

"Hey guys I..." BMO didn't finish his sentence as he saw the passionate moment

"Nevermind." BMO whispered to himself as he slowly descended back down the ladder with a giggle.

"You promise?" Flame Princess asked as she rubbed his face.

"Yeah I promise." Finn said as he put his hand on her chin and attempted to give her another kiss.

***YAWN* **Flame Princess let out a huge yawn just as they were about to kiss again.

"I'm sorry." She said as she yawned again.

***YAWN***

"Don't worry about it I"m kinda tired to." Finn said as he stood up while still holding Flame Princess.

"Let's get some sleep." He suggested.

"Yeah ok." Flame Princess said as she picked up her oven mitts and put them back on her hands.

"So where did you learn to play a guitar?" She asked as she climbed down the ladder.

"Well I know how to play a lute and they're basically the same thing." Finn said as he climbed down the ladder. Finn and Flame Princess made they're way all the way back into the house and into Finn's room.

"Alright let me just grab my sleeping bag." Finn said as he grabbed it and made his way back to the ladder

"Wait where are you going?" Flame Princess asked as she grabbed his hand.

"I have to sleep on the couch downstairs so you can sleep here." Finn said.

"I'll burn the bed if I try to sleep on it." Flame Princess said.

"Unless you're right next to me I won't be able to sleep." Flame Princess said as she pulled him towards the bed.

"My sleeping bag can only fit one person." Finn said as he blushed bright red.

"Well we can use it as a blanket." Flame Princess said as she grabbed the sleeping bag and pulled out the draw-string. She handed it back to Finn now a blanket.

"Alright well... I guess no shoes in the bed." Finn said as he took off his shoes and climbed into bed with the new blanket.

"Ok." Flame Princess said as she took off her shoes and oven mitts and climbed into bed with him. Finn was on his side facing the window as Flame Princess got under the blanket and snuggled up right next to him doing the same.

"Good Night Finn." Flame Princess said as she grabbed his left arm and put it around her waist. Finn moved closer to her and pulled her closer with his right arm.

"Good Night Flame Princess." Finn said as he lay there hugging her. A couple of seconds passed.

"Finn?" Flame Princess asked.

"Yeah." Finn replied sounding very tired.

"I wanted to tell you something." She said.

"Yeah?" Finn replied sounding even more tired.

"I ummmm..." Flame Princess couldn't seem to get the words out.

"I really like...no..." Flame Princess tried her best to get the words out. Flame Princess decided to just say it.

"Finn I think I'm in lo..." But before she could finish she heard a loud noise in her ear.

***SNORE* **Finn was sound asleep and snoring loudly.

"Oh Finn." She said with a little giggle as she decided to follow his example.

"I think this counts as a best day ever." Flame Princess said as she drifted off to sleep.

**Well that's Chapter 7 of "The Only Wish." I really hope you guys liked it. It's the longest chapter so far XD. Also since were so far into the story I thought maybe we should do an AMA. So basically ask me anything. Leave your questions in your reviews and no I will not answer questions that reveal plot details. Any ways I hope you guys like the story so far and I'll try to have another one out this Friday. Alright DarkCzar13 out! **


	8. A Passive Dream In A Shroud of Darkness

**I do not own Adventure Time or any of its characters.**

**Author's Notes: Sorry about the wait everyone. I had a lot of trouble finishing this chapter and because of that this chapter was a day late. Any ways just so you guys know the questions you guys asked me are at the end and so are my responses. And without another wasted second here is Chapter 8 of "The Only Wish."**

"This is what I deserve." Princess Bubblegum said as she let go of the windowsill and fell from one of the highest points in the Candy Kingdom.

"This is the way it has to be." Princess Bubblegum said as she stared at her kingdom.

"The Candy Kingdom doesn't need a ruler like me." Princess Bubblegum said as tears left her face causing a sparkling trail of sorrow above her. That trail would inevitably hit the cold, hard ground. A fate the Princess knew she would soon face. Princess Bubblegum looked down and slowly closed her eyes preparing for her end.

"Goodbye." Was the last thing Princess Bubblegum said before her world went black.

"..."

"..."

"..."

The princess could hear voices. The voices were loud, but she had no idea what they were saying.

"..."

"..."

"..."

The voices continued.

"..."

"..."

"..."

The voices suddenly stopped and the princess suddenly realized something.

"I'm alive?"

Princess Bubblegum opened her eyes. She was staring at a ceiling.

"What the?" She said as she sat up. The Candy Princess was laying in her bed. She looked around and said.

"But I thought I..."

"Died?" A voice asked as a bat appeared in front of the princess' bed. Suddenly the bat transformed into a girl. The girls skin was as pale as ivory and she had midnight black hair that stretched all the way to her feet. She wore a red and black striped shirt and a pair of worn out jeans.

"Why are you here Marceline?" Princess Bubblegum softly asked the (now levitating) queen of the vampires.

"I'm the one asking the questions here Bonnie." Marceline said

"You could have ended up as a wad of gum on the ground. But, lucky for you a certain someone just happened to be flying by." The vampire queen told the Princess.

"What exactly were you trying to do?" Marceline asked giving Bubblegum an intimidating stare. The Princess made no attempt to meet Marceline's gaze or answer her question.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Marceline asked crossing her arms.

"I was trying to... end my life." Bubblegum said almost emotionless. Marceline just stared at her.

"Are you that stupid? You would just off yourself just like that?" Marceline asked.

"You have no idea what I've done... I deserved it." Princess Bubblegum said. Marceline rolled her eyes.

"Boo Hoo... poor you. Get over yourself." Marceline said as she pretended to cry.

"What?" Princess Bubblegum asked shocked at Marceline's reaction.

"You have no idea what atrocities I caused today." The Princess said raising her voice. Marceline floated over to the princess and took a wad of her hair.

"Hey!" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed as she tried to grab it back. Marceline quickly put the hair in her mouth and floated back to the front of the bed.

"Cry me a river. So you hurt a couple of your friends. Big deal." Marceline said as she chewed the hair and blew a bubble.

***POP* **The bubble popped and Marceline kept chewing.

"I got Lady Rainicorn killed and Glob knows what happened to Finn after I hurt him." Princess Bubblegum said watching Marceline

"Actually he got killed too." Marceline stated as she blew another bubble.

***POP***

"What are you talking about?" The Princess asked distraught by Marceline's statement.

"Yeah after you shot Finn with your water cannon thingy he got caught in a knife storm." Marceline said nonchalantly.

"He was trying his best to carry his girlfriend to safety." Mareceline slowly started floating around Princess Bubblegum's bed.

"But he got a knife in the back right when he was entering his house." Marceline stopped floating and looked back at Princess Bubblegum. A gloomy visage covered the princess' face.

"Finn's dead?" Princess Bubblegum said to herself.

"Well he was dead, but he got brought back to life the same way Lady was." Marceline said as she blew another bubble.

"With Cyclops Tears?" Bonnibel asked.

***POP* **The bubble bursted and Marceline drew the gum back into her mouth.

"Yup." Marceline answered as she looked out the window. The sun was slowly rising turning the night sky orange.

"We'll that's my queue to leave." Marceline said as she grabbed the gum from her mouth and sucked the color out of it. She then flicked the gum at Princess Bubblegum. The gum hit the princess' head.

"Eww!" Princess Bubblegum shouted as she frantically grabbed the white piece of gum and threw it away.

"See you later." Marceline said as she floated towards the window.

"Wait!" Princess Bubblegum commanded. Marceline stopped in place.

"How do you know all this?" Princess Bubblegum asked. Marceline looked over her shoulder and said.

"A little birdy told me. He also told me to tell you something."

"And what would that be?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"He wanted me to tell you too stop acting crazy and start acting like a Princess again." And with that last statement Marceline flew out the window.

"Who's the little birdy?" Princess Bubblegum asked herself as she slowly crawled out of bed.

***Knock Knock* **

"Princess it's time to wake up." Peppermint Butler said as he knocked on her door.

"Alright." She said softly pretending she just woke up. Bonnibel could hear Peppermint Butler walk away from the door as she got out of bed.

"I wonder how long I was out." She said as she made her way to her wardrobe. The Princess noticed something in the corner of her eye as she passed her windowsill.

"Huh?" She turned around and walked over to her windowsill. Sitting there on the windowsill was a translucent rose. The Princess picked up the peculiar flower.

"It's made of... ice." She said to herself as she looked out at the morning sun.

**Elsewhere...**

"Uuuhhh." Flame King grunted as he tossed and turned in bed. Images haunted his psyche disturbing his slumber. The Flame King could only play out the nightmares in his mind.

_"Where am I?" Flame King said to himself as he looked around. Everything around him was black, but he was standing on some type of floor._

_***Tap Tap Tap*** The Flaming Monarch could hear footsteps in the distant darkness._

_"Who's there?" Flame King asked in his booming voice. He could hear the footsteps getting closer._

_"Show yourself!" Flame King commanded._

_"Gladly." A voice said as a fire elemental stepped out of the darkness. The fire elemental was thinner and much taller then Flame King._

_"Are you happy to see me dear brother?." The fire elemental asked with a giant smile as he approached him._

_"What are you doing here?" Flame King asked upset by his sibling's presence._

_"Easy dear brother." The fire elemental said as he walked circles around Flame King._

_"I'm only a figment of your imagination." The fire elemental explained as he stopped walking, and stood directly in front of Flame King._

_"Have you forgotten that you already killed me?" He asked as he bent over to look Flame King directly in his eyes._

_"How could I forget?" Flame King said as he gave his brother a death stare. Flame King's brother immediately backed up._

_"Oooh scary." He said as he started walking around Flame King again._

_"So why did you kill me dear brother?" The fire elemental asked giving Flame King a smile._

_"Were you jealous of me?" He asked. Flame King didn't respond._

_"Was it because father picked me for the throne instead of you?" He asked. Flame King became visibly angry._

_"YOU KNOW THAT ISN'T WHY!" Flame King shouted at his brother._

_"Then why did you kill me dear brother?" He asked Flame King with a smug expression._

_"You were a tyrant. You taxed every citizen into poverty and put all the money directly into your pocket." Flame King said as he balled up his fists._

_"Father would have been so proud of you being such a goody little two shoes." The fire elemental said sarcastically._

_"Every citizen in the Fire Kingdom is evil. We all unintentionally burn everything around us and by doing so we've been labeled as evil. Our father was evil, but not towards his own people." Flame King said._

_"Was the Fire Kingdom really worth killing your brother?" The fire elemental asked. Flame King didn't respond._

_"Look at you!" The fire elemental gestured at Flame King's body._

_"You're half the man you once were. You literally sacrificed everything to keep the Fire Kingdom alive." The fire elemental chuckled for a second._

_"That armor's probably the only thing keeping you alive, isn't it?" He snickered pointing at the Flame King's armor._

_"I've had enough!" Flame King yelled at his brother._

_"Be gone with you vile phantom!" He commanded waving his hand for the apparition to leave. The fire elemental reluctantly listened._

_"I can't wait to see you squirm." He said walking away. Flame King watched as his brother disappeared into the shadows._

_"Is this horrible nightmare over?" Flame King asked the darkness around him._

_"Can I leave now?" There was no response. Flame King took a step forward._

_***Clank Clank* **_

_"What is that?" Flame King asked as he looked for the source of the noise._

_***Clank Clank***_

_"What the..." The flaming monarch suddenly felt something wrapping around his left arm. He looked at his arm._

_"A chain?" Flame King said as he tried to get it off._

_"Ahh!" He screamed as another chain wrapped around his right arm._

_"Get off me!" Flame King yelled as he thrashed his arms wildly trying to free himself from the chains._

_"..."_

_"What's that sound?" Flame King asked himself as he looked around still struggling with the chains._

_"..."_

_"Show yourself?" Flame King commanded as he tried to take a step forward._

_"Darling." A feminine voice said from within the darkness. Flame King watched in awe as a fire elemental emerged from the darkness. The elemental wore a blue dress that covered a large belly, but didn't cover her bare feet. On her forehead was a red gem slightly covered by flaming red hair._

_"My Queen." Flame King said in disbelief as he tried to walk forward the chains holding him back._

_"Darling." Flame Queen said as she slowly walked forward with a huge smile, holding her belly. A smile also appeared on Flame King as he watched her approach him. Flame Queen's elegance entranced Flame King her midnight blue dress beautifully accentuating her sunflower colored skin and crimson hair._

_"Ahh!" Flame Queen suddenly screamed in pain while holding her belly._

_"What's wrong?" Flame King asked breaking out of his day-dream_

_"It's hot!" Flame Queen said still walking towards him. She suddenly stopped again._

_"Ahh!" Flames suddenly appeared around the fire elemental._

_"No!" Flame King yelled as he furiously thrashed his arms._

_"IT'S HOT!" Flame Queen screamed still walking towards Flame King with lava tears streaming down her face._

_"MY QUEEN!" Flame King screamed still trying to release himself. The flames grew brighter as Flame Queen reached her hand out to try to touch Flame King. Suddenly her crimson hair turned into a dark pink and her brilliant yellow skin turned into a light gray._

_"My darling." She said as her flames dissipated._

_"NO!" Flame King screamed as loud as he could. He jerked his entire body trying to summon up as much strength as he could muster. Flame Queen stopped moving entirely._

_"MY QUEEN!" Flame King yelled as he ripped the chain off his right arm then using both arms he ripped the chain off his left arm. Flame King immediately reached out and tried to grab her. But, when he did her body suddenly turned to ashes. The ashes quickly disappeared and all that was left behind was the Queen's dress._

_"NOO!" Flame King screamed as he held the dress in his hands._

_"No!" Tears formed in his eyes and the monarch fell to his knees._

_"Not again!" Flame King said as he put his face against the dress with tears streaming down his face._

"Noo!" Flame King yelled as he opened his eyes and sat up in bed.

***Huff Huff Huff* **He panted heavily as he slowly looked around his room. He uncovered himself and sat on the edge of his bed.

"It was just a dream." Flame King reassured himself as he covered his face with his hands. He felt something in his eye and wiped it with his hand.

"Just a dream." Flame King repeated as he looked at a single drop of lava in his hand.

"I'll keep our promise." He said to himself as he clutched his hand around the tear.

"I won't forget."

**Elsewhere...**

A fire elemental and a human slept soundly together. Suddenly the fire elemental started shivering and opened her eyes.

"Give me some covers." Flame Princess complained as she sleepily grabbed the blanket from Finn and covered herself up.

"So warm." Flame Princess expressed as she drifted back into sleep.

_She dreamt of a forest surrounded by flowers. There was a small table and two chairs in the middle of the forest. The table was adorned with an elegant white table-cloth covered with various bowls of ice cream, a single teapot and two tea cups. Flame Princess sat in one of the chairs wearing an orange dress. The dress had puffy sleeves and Flame Princess accompanied it with a pair of arm-length white silk gloves. The princess had her hair in her usual up-do with a pair of large diamond studs in her ears. Across from her sitting in the other chair was Finn. The young hero wore a black suit with a white collared shirt. Finn also wore a black bow-tie, a pair of white gloves and had a red rose on the black jacket of his suit. Finn wasn't wearing his usual white bear and instead wore a large black top-hat with a white band around the base._

_"More soda milady?" Finn asked as he grabbed the teapot._

_"Of course Sir Finn." Flame Princess said as she held her cup out to Finn. The young hero poured her a cup of soda._

_"Thank You." She said as she took a sip._

_***SLURP***_

_"Yummy." Flame Princess said as she put down her cup, grabbed a bowl of ice cream and started eating it. Finn was staring at Flame Princess intently with his hands under his chin and his elbows on the table._

_"Aren't you gonna indulge yourself in some sweets Sir Finn?" Flame Princess asked as she put down the bowl of ice cream._

_"Of course." Finn said as he grabbed the tablecloth and pulled it off the table. All of the sweets along with both cups and the teapot hit the ground._

_"Didn't you say you wanted to indulge in some sweets?" Flame Princess asked confused by Finn's sudden actions. The young hero knocked his hat off his head, got on top of the table and crawled towards Flame Princess._

_"I do want to indulge in something sweet." Finn said as he sat on the edge of the table._

_"But there are no more sweets left." Flame Princess said as she pointed at the ice cream and soda on the ground. Finn grabbed the rose from his jacket and put it up to his nose._

_***SNIFF* **Finn took in the aroma of the flower and looked at Flame Princess._

_"There is one left." Finn said as he threw away the flower._

_"And what would that be?" Flame Princess asked as she looked around. Finn reached his hand out to Flame Princess and put his thumb against her lower lip._

_"I wish to indulge in the sweetness of your lips." Finn said as he ripped the bow-tie off his neck and opened his shirt. Flame Princess' cheeks turned bright red._

_"Fi-Fi-Finn?" The Princess stuttered as Finn jumped at her._

The fire elemental tossed and turned in bed.

"Oh Finn." Flame Princess said with a big smile and a little drool on the side of her face.

"No don't touch me there Finn hehehe." Flame Princess chuckled as she suddenly rolled off the bed.

***THUD***

"Oww!" The Princess said as she kicked the blanket off herself.

"Aww man it was just getting good." Flame Princess said as she put on her shoes, stood up and looked at her hero on the bed. Finn was sprawled out on the bed with his right hand scratching his revealed belly and his left hand on his face. The young hero was snoring loudly and drool covered the right side of his face. Flame Princess blinked twice.

"How romantic." She said sarcastically as she watched him. The young hero suddenly stopped snoring and a look of distraught covered his face.

"Ohh poor Finn he's probably having a nightmare." Flame Princess said as she grabbed the blanket from the floor and covered him up with it.

"It'll be ok." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Might as well get the day started." Flame Princess said as she picked her oven mitts off the floor, put them on her hands and climbed down the ladder. Back in bed Finn tossed and turned. The young hero shivered as his nightmare unfolded.

_Finn was standing at the front door of the tree fort._

_***THUD THUD THUD* **Finn reached for the door and opened it. A familiar face shocked the young hero._

_"Princess Bubblegum?" Finn said as he stared at the Candy Princess._

_"This is the way it has to be Finn." Princess Bubblegum said as a group of banana guards rushed past him._

_"Huh?" Finn barely had time to react as he watched the banana guards enter the house. A couple of seconds later the banana guards left with a hand-cuffed Flame Princess._

_"Finn?" Flame Princess stared at Finn as the banana guards led her out to the grasslands._

_"Goodbye Finn." Princess Bubblegum said as she walked outside the door._

_"Wait stop!" Finn yelled trying to keep up with all the sudden events. As soon as he stepped out of the front door the scenery changed. Finn wasn't standing in the Grasslands anymore. Instead he stood in the Flame Kingdom's Royal Palace. Finn looked around confused by the sudden change._

_"How did I..." Finn didn't get a chance to finish as he heard a scream._

_"FINN!" Flame Princess yelled as the banana guards led her towards the throne where Flame King sat watching._

_"Lower the Lamp." Princess Bubblegum commanded. A banana guard pulled a lever in response. The Lamp slowly lowered._

_"FLAME PRINCESS!" Finn yelled running towards the banana guards._

_"I don't think so." Flame King yelled as he jumped over the group of banana guards and stood in front of Finn._

_"Don't get in my way!" Finn yelled as he jumped towards Flame King's face. Flame King drew his arm back._

_"Heyah!" Finn yelled as he attempted to punch Flame King in the face. Flame King dodged the punch and let loose his own. Flame King's punch connected with Finn's jaw and knocked him out of the air._

_***THUD* **Finn hit the palace floor with a sickening thud. The young hero struggled to get back up as Flame King approached him._

_"That was nothing." Finn said as he attempted to get up. He got on his hands and knees when Flame King stood beside him._

_"You're a worthless worm." Flame King said as he drew back his leg and kicked Finn in the gut. The force of the kick sent Finn flying across the palace._

_"AHH!" Finn screamed out in pain as he crashed into a palace wall. The young hero's body fell on to the ground and he lay there motionless with his eyes closed._

_"You're nothing, but a weak human." Flame King said as he walked towards Finn._

_"Do you really think you stood a chance against me?" Flame King grabbed the young hero by his head and picked him up. He held the boy out in front of him towards the throne._

_"FINN!" Flame Princess yelled as the banana guards put her into the open lamp. Finn opened his eyes as a banana guard pulled a lever closing the lamp._

_"No." Finn softly said helpless in Flame King's grasp._

_"Enjoy you're last moments with her." Flame King said with a slight laugh as he threw Finn towards the Lamp._

_"Finn!" Flame Princess yelled, her voice slightly muffled by the lamp._

_"Princess." Finn said as he slowly stood up and put his hands against the glass._

_"Ahahahaha." Princess Bubblegum laughed as she pulled a remote control out of her dress and pressed a button._

_"Ahh!" Flame Princess screamed in pain as water filled the bottom of the lamp._

_"No Flame Princess!" Finn yelled as he watched the water fill the lamp. Finn pounded the glass with his fists._

_"PRINCESS!" Finn screamed as he repeatedly punched the glass._

_"Ahh!" Flame Princess screamed as the water got up to her waist._

_"Please help me Finn!" Flame Princess screamed as she put her hands against the glass, tears covering her face._

_"I'LL SAVE YOU!" Finn yelled as he continued punching the glass._

_"Finn please!" Flame Princess screamed the water now at her chest._

_"NO PLEASE NO!" Finn screamed with tears streaming down his face. His hands were broken and with every punch Finn covered the Lamp with more of his blood._

_"Finn why won't you help me?" Flame Princess asked as the water covered her face._

_"NO!" Finn screamed as he stared desperately into the glass. Flame Princess stopped moving with her hands still against the glass. She stared back it him._

_"Please... no more." She mouthed before her eyes closed._

"NO!" Finn yelled as he opened his eyes.

"Flame Princess?" He looked at the bed seeing she wasn't there.

"FLAME PRINCESS!" Finn yelled as he jumped out of bed. He ran towards the ladder, but tripped over his own foot.

***THUD* **Finn fell face first down the ladder hitting his face against the floor.

"Oh my glob are you okay?" Flame Princess said as she closed the fridge door and ran towards him. The young hero got off the floor and shook his head.

"Flame Princess." Finn said as he walked over to the still worried fire elemental and gave her a hug. Flame Princess didn't understand what the sudden hug was for so she just smiled and gave him a hug back.

"I made us breakfast." Flame Princess said. Finn looked over to the kitchen table. On the table was two big bowls of ice cream and two cups of soda.

"Looks healthy." Finn said laughing to himself. He let go of Flame Princess and kissed the gem on her forehead.

"Thanks." He said as he sat at the table. Flame Princess blushed a deep red from the kiss.

"No problem." She said still stunned by all of the sudden affection. She walked over to the other chair and sat down.

"Let's enjoy our sweets." Flame Princess said as she picked up her spoon and began eating.

"Yeah let's enjoy the time we have." Finn said as he picked up his spoon and did the same.

The peculiar couple enjoyed their breakfast unbeknownst to them what events would transpire this day.

**DarkCzar13's Q and A**

**Q: TheJamJam: The song was nice, did you write it yourself?**

**A: I actually did write the song myself! I'm glad you liked it! Too bad you guys can't hear what it really sounds like...**

**Q: HarvestMooniac: What's your favorite Adventure Time episode?**

**A: Burning Low. I like the episode for two reasons. 1. It develops Finn and Flame Princess' relationship (which I had been waiting for since Hot to the Touch) I love Finn's actions in the episode. He doesn't care that Flame Princess is burning so hot it would probably kill him to be within 5 feet of her. He just wants her to be safe no matter what. 2. And giving her the last of his air (in a passionate kiss no less) just so she wouldn't die. Damn I had no response and when the scene was over I literally yelled "HEll YEAH FINN! TIER 2 BABY!" It's because of that episode that I ship them. RIGHTEOUS FLAME! What Was Missing was my second pick. Because awesome song is awesome.**

**Q: HarvestMooniac: Favorite season of AT?**

**A: I like Season 4 the most. Not just because of Burning Low (it only accounts for 50% of my answer XD), but because of emotionally awesome episodes like Lady and Peebles, and I Remember You.**

**Q: HarvestMooniac: How do you plan for future chapters in the story?**

**A: Honestly I don't know. I have the story developed in my head, but the thing is I haven't shown you guys DRAMA BOMBS yet. I will admit I've let loose a couple, but you guys aren't catching a couple of hidden details. I basically revealed one on the last chapter, but none of you guys caught it. So to finally answer your question I plan to make you all cry, be happy and then cry again. I will twist your emotions like a wet rag and wring out as much pandemonium as I possibly can. I don't mean to sound like a jerk or anything, but honestly most of the story has just been character development so far. I'm trying to build up my characters as much as I can before I let loose my bombardment. If you haven't already favorited this story prepare too.**

**Q: MagicCatPaul: Dude when is the next upload?!**

**A: Sorry about the wait guys! I tried my best to get this out yesterday, but I failed horribly. This chapter was hard for me to word and I feel like it may be the least thrilling chapter so far. I promise the next Chapter out by Thursday! And if I miss the deadline feel free to unmercifully call me names...**

**Please don't :(...**

**Any ways I hope you liked Chapter 8 of "The Only Wish" and again I apologize for the wait. I'll still be doing Q and A's so if you feel like asking me a question leave a question in your review and as always follow, favorite and review if you like the story. Well that's it for now see you guys next week. DarkCzar13 out!**


	9. A Not So Distant Memory

**I do not own Adventure Time or any of its characters.**

**Authors Notes: Well I accidently lied again. I'm sorry you guys had to wait so long for the story and I sincerely apologize. A lot of things happened to me this last couple weeks and it's prevented me from writing this chapter. If you want to know more I'll talk about it at the end of the chapter. Hopefully this chapter can quell the anger inside of your hearts and you'll decide not to kill me... Any ways without another wasted second here is Chapter 9 of "The Only Wish."**

"Ack!" Jake managed to say as the life was slowly being choked out of him.

"Please stop." Jake begged as he tried to release himself from Lady's grip. The rainicorn was fast asleep with her body tightly wrapped around Jake.

"Wait a minute." Jake said as he shrunk himself down to the size of a mouse.

"That would have saved me a lot of trouble." Jake realized as he crawled off the bed. The magical dog then transformed back into his original size.

"I guess I can't blame you for holding me so tight." Jake said as he stared at the sleeping rainicorn.

"You probably thought you'd never see me again." Jake reached out and stroked Lady's golden mane.

"I thought the same thing." Jake stopped stroking her hair and looked outside the window in her room. The sun was shining a dazzling light through the window. Jake smiled and looked back at Lady.

"I'll go make us something really special." He said as he gave his girlfriend a quick kiss and made his way to the door of her room. He opened the door and walked out making sure to close the door behind himself.

"I think I remember where the kitchen is." Jake said as he walked down a hallway. The magical dog put his arms around his neck.

"Man if it weren't for those Cyclops Tears." Jake kept walking with a big smile on his face. He felt so thankful for the tears. That's when the magical dog remembered who exactly he should thank.

"If it wasn't for Finn." Jake entered the Royal Kitchen and the smile slowly faded from his face.

"If he hadn't given me those Cyclops Tears I wouldn't be here right now." Jake realized as he walked to a nearby fridge.

"I'd be at a funeral... for Lady." Jake opened the fridge. He grabbed four eggs and a handful of bacon.

"I hope Finn's okay." Jake said with a worried look as he walked to a nearby stove, placed his items on the counter next to it and turned a knob on the stove, turning on the burners.

"That fight got a little too... intense." Jake thought remembering the confrontation as he grabbed a frying pan and put it on the stove. He waited awhile for the pan to heat up.

"I'm sure he's fine." Jake assured himself as he grabbed the bacon from the counter. The bacon made a wonderful sizzle as it entered the pan. Jake stretched his arm to a nearby spatula and grabbed it.

"I did hit him pretty hard against the ground." Jake thought as he flipped the bacon in the pan. The magical dog put his hand against his forehead.

"I really hope he's okay." Jake said as he stretched another arm from his body and towards a cupboard. The arm opened the cupboard, grabbed two plates and set the two plates next to Jake.

"He said it himself his body's like a callous he's fine." Jake nodded his head attempting to convince himself. The bacon in the pan was now a golden brown. Jake (using the spatula) scooped out the bacon and placed some of it on each plate.

"What if I had hit him with my hammer hand. " Jake thought as he grabbed the eggs from the counter. The magical dog cringed as he broke the eggs into the bacon grease covered pan imagining what could have happened to Finn.

"I could've killed him." Jake said shaking his head in frustration. While Jake was busy thinking about what could have happened a small smoke arose from the pan.

"Ahh." Jake quickly flipped the eggs. One of the eggs had a slight burn mark on it.

"I guess that one's mine." Jake said as he finished cooking the eggs and put two on each plate.

"I hope Lady likes the breakfast I made her." Jake said as he walked back over to the cupboard. He grabbed two cups, two forks and a tray. Jake walked back over to the stove and placed the plates on the tray with the utensils. Before he left the kitchen Jake walked back over to the fridge and filled both cups with bug milk.

"Gotta have something to wash this down with." Jake said as he put the bug milk back and closed the fridge. The magical dog walked out of the kitchen with the tray in hand making his way back to Lady Rainicorn's room. As Jake walked away a candy servant peeked around a corner at the other end of the hall.

"Oh Glob not again." The Candy Servant said as he ran to the Royal Kitchen's door.

"Please not again." The Candy Servant said as he prepared for what possible horrors awaited him. He swung open the door and looked inside. The Candy Servant was awe-struck by the scene in front of him.

"IT'S...STILL... CLEAN!" The Candy Servant screamed at the top of his lungs as he fainted from shock.

**Back in the hallway... **

Jake proceeded to Lady's room trying not to think about Finn. He approached the door and lifted up his right leg. He turned his foot into a hand and slowly opened the door.

"Mmmm." Lady grunted as she sat up in bed. She opened her eyes and looked towards the door. A big smile covered her face from seeing Jake standing there.

"굿모닝, 내 사랑." Lady Rainicorn said as she stared at Jake.

"Good Morning Babe." Jake said as he stared back at her.

"그게 뭐야?" Lady Rainicorn asked as she pointed at the tray in Jake's hands.

"I made us breakfast!" Jake said with a smile while walking towards the bed. Lady Rainicorn clapped her hoofs in glee.

**Elsewhere in the castle...**

Princess Bubblegum paced around her room lost in thought.

"What am I to do?" She asked herself. The princess was wearing a long pink dress adorned with white ruffles on the neckline and short puffy sleeves.

"I can't keep doing this." She said as she stopped walking.

"I've hurt too many people and I don't want to anymore."

"I... I just want to apologize." She finally realized with a sadness in her words.

"I'll go see Finn and Flame Princess and I'll tell them both how sorry I am." She proclaimed. The princess walked into her personal bathroom. A tattered dress lay on the floor of the bathroom. The princess bent over and grabbed something from the dress' pocket.

"Just in case." She said as she put the item in her pocket and exited the bathroom. The princess made her way out of her bedroom.

"There's just one more thing I need to do." Princess Bubblegum said as she walked down a hallway

**Elsewhere...**

"WHY IS IT NOT FINISHED?" Flame King yelled at his workers. The fire elementals worked furiously on the Lamp having missed there deadline, causing the Flame King to become irrationally angry. One of the workers stopped working and looked at Flame King in shock.

"YOU THERE! COME HERE!" Flame King commanded the worker. The fire elemental dropped what he was doing and immediately approached Flame King. He bowed in front of the mighty monarch.

"Y-Y-Yes your Majesty?" The worker stuttered cowering in fear.

"Would you like to tell me why the Lamp isn't finished?" Flame King asked in a calm yet angry tone. The worker tried his best to keep eye contact with Flame King, but found it hard considering how utterly terrified he was.

"W-W-We didn't have enough material your majesty." The worker said with his lip quivering.

"What was that?" An enraged Flame King asked with his hand cupped to the side of his face.

"T-There's not enough copper to make the cover your majesty." The worker regretfully told Flame King. The Fiery Monarch's eyes went ablaze.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NOT ENOUGH COPPER?" Flame King yelled at the worker.

"We have all the copper in the Fire Kingdom sir, there's just not enough." The worker said trying his best to convince Flame King of the situation. Flame King's entire body went ablaze.

"Arrrrgghhh!" Flame King yelled inexplicably as his flames viciously danced around his body. He kept this up for a couple minutes scaring every other Fire Elemental in the room. The Flame King's sudden outburst stopped and his flames receded.

***SIGH*** Flame King let out a breath of air.

"Oh what's the point." Flame King said as he looked at the fire elemental in front of him. The worker had his hands over his face in fear.

"Just get the lamp done before I come back." The Fiery Monarch said as he walked away. The fire elemental uncovered his face and looked at the Flame King.

"B-But what about the materials we need?" The worker asked still frightened. Flame King turned around and looked at him.

"Use whatever you can get." He said as he began walking away again. The worker shook his head unsure how to take Flame King's response so he said.

"But your majesty other metals can't..."

"JUST DO IT!" Flame King yelled at the worker interrupting him mid-sentence. The worker merely bowed in response and ran off to tell the other workers the news. The Fiery Monarch shook his head and began walking towards the front of the palace.

"GUARDS!" Flame King yelled in his booming voice. Large molten sentinels began converging from all directions to the beckoning call. In a manner of minutes the Lord of the Fire Kingdom was surrounded by a small army.

"You called my lord." One of the guards said with an arm over his chest.

"Have you located my daughter yet?" Flame King asked the guard.

"No my lord, but the scouts have located someone who might know." The guard gestured towards the palace doors. Suddenly two fire elementals came running inside with a small cage. Inside the cage was a Flambit.

"Let me outta here." The Flambit yelled in a brooklyn accent. The two fire elementals hold the cage up to Flame King. The Fiery Monarch grabs the cage and the two fire elementals leave.

"He was heard talking about Finn the human and Flame Princess your majesty." The guard said while still bowing.

"Flambits got rights too you know!" Flambo yelled from inside his cage. Flame King held the cage up to his face staring at the flambit

"Do you know where my daughter is?" Flame King asked him.

"I ain't telling you nothing." Flambo said defiantly as he crossed his arms.

"Tell me where she is Flambo!" Flame King commanded the Flambit. Flambo looked at the King in shock. How could someone of such high power and stature know of someone so insignificant as him?

"Tell me or I'll have you extinguished." Flame King threatened Flambo. The flambit looked at the bottom of his cage unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorrys Finn." Flambo said to himself.

**Elsewhere...**

Lady stabbed her fork into an egg. She then brought the fork to her mouth and ate the entire egg. Jake sat next to her staring at his eggs. One of the eggs for some reason was square-shaped with two nubs on the top of it. Jake poked at the egg.

"This egg looks a lot like Finn." Jake thought as he poked it some more. His fork suddenly poked through the yolk.

"Oh no Egg-Finn." Jake thought as he pulled the fork out of the egg. The yolk started to spilled out of the egg. Jake cringed at the sight of it.

"I can fix this." Jake put down his fork and picked up a piece of bacon.

"It's ok Finn." Jake thought as he ripped off a piece of bacon and put it on top of the fork "wound."

"There all better!" Egg-Finn's yolk had stopped spilling out. Jake looked at the egg with a smile.

"여보 음식 가지고 장난하지 마세요." Lady Rainicorn said as she reached over too Jake's plate and cut the egg in half with her fork. Jake stared at the egg in horror.

"여기 요." She said as she went back to eating her breakfast.

"Noooooooo!" Jake screamed in his head. He looked at the egg with tears in his eyes.

"He was so young!" Jake grabbed another bacon strip from his plate.

"Don't go towards the light!" Jake thought as he attempted to "bandage" the egg.

***THUMP THUMP THUMP*** Someone was knocking on Lady's bedroom door. Jake stopped his rescue attempt.

"I'll get it." Jake said putting his plate on the bed and walking towards the door. He opened the door, but no one was there.

"Uh hello?" Jake said as he looked out the door.

"Psst." Jake heard some sort of hissing sound coming from the right of the doorway. He looked down the hallway. Princess Bubblegum stood there slightly hunched over trying to hide.

"Jake." Princess Bubblegum whispered as she gestured for him to come closer. Jake looked back at Lady Rainicorn who was busy eating her breakfast. He stepped out of the doorway, closed the door and walked towards the Princess.

"You ok princess?" Jake asked as he arched one of his eyebrows and approached Princess Bubblegum.

"I need your help Jake." The Candy Princess whispered to him. Jake looked at her confused. Why would she be sneaking around to ask for his help?

"What do you need me for?" Jake asked her. Princess Bubblegum stopped hunching over and stood up straight.

"I'm going to go talk to Finn and Flame Princess, but I don't think I should go alone." Princess Bubblegum said calmly. Jake shook his head and did a double-take.

"After everything that's happened you're still trying to capture Flame Princess?" Jake asked with a grimace, The magical dog was visibly angry his fists shaking from being clenched too hard. Princess Bubblegum tried to talk, but Jake immediately interrupted her.

"Why can't you just leave them alone?" Jake asked the Candy Princess. Bubblegum tried to respond, but Jake wouldn't let her.

"Are you jealous of them or something? What is wrong with you?" Jake asked still infuriated. Princess Bubblegum frowned. Jake's questions were harsh and filled with hate. The Princess felt even more horrible now then she did before Marceline "saved" her.

"It's not like that at all Jake." Princess Bubblegum said quietly trying to hold back tears. She turned away from Jake and kept talking.

"I wanted to see Finn... so I could apologize." She paused letting out some tears and a sob. Jake listened to her, the menacing look on Jake's face slowly disappeared with the sound of her crying.

"A little birdie told me... something horrible happened to Finn yesterday." Princess Bubblegum told Jake between sobs.

"What happened to Finn?" Jake asked in concern.

"After what happened at Flame Princess's house Finn tried carrying her to his house, but..." Bubblegum stopped talking for a second finding it hard to get the words out.

"But, what?" Jake asked concerned for Finn.

"But, he got caught in a knife storm." Princess Bubblegum said. Jake's mouth dropped to the floor and his eyes were wide from the sudden revelation.

"He...got caught in a knife storm?" Jake put his hand over his mouth. He remembered the knife storm and what Finn said "I would die for her." A look of distraught covered his face. The Princess turned around and looked at Jake.

"Luckily they had some Cyclops Tears." Princess Bubblegum said as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

"You got the Tears from Finn didn't you?" The magical dog looked back at her.

"It wasn't that simple." Jake said as he bit his lip.

"What happened?" The Princess asked. Jake rubbed the back of his head.

"Finn and I... kinda got into a fight." The magical dog told her.

"Did you hurt him?" Princess Bubblegum asked concerned for Finn's safety.

"I hope not." Jake said with a sad look on his face. The magical dog stared at the floor.

"It'll be ok Jake." Princess Bubblegum said as she rubbed the top of his head.

"He got killed... and then I go and beat him up." Jake looked at his hands.

"What kind of brother does that?" Jake asked the Princess.

"The kind of brother that needs to say I'm sorry." Bonnibel told him. Jake looked up at the Princess.

"Yeah... you're right, I really need to, even after we fought he still thought about helping me." Jake felt indebted to the young hero.

"Then why don't we see him now?" Princess Bubblegum asked. The magical dog looked at her still skeptical about her intentions.

"I'm just going to apologize and then I'm leaving them alone." The Princess said trying her best to convince Jake.

***SIGH* **The magical dog let out a low moan.

"Alright I'll go with you. Just let me tell Lady." Before Jake could turn around Princess Bubblegum grabbed him.

"Whatever you do don't tell Lady where were going!" Bubblegum shout whispered.

"I'm not!" He said as he shrugged off the Princess' grip.

"But I gotta tell her something so she doesn't get suspicious." Jake said as he moved towards the door. Inside the room Lady sat on the bed quietly. She had already finished her breakfast and was staring at Jake's plate.

"보이는데" The rainicorn thought as she licked her lips and picked up Jake's plate. Suddenly the door too Lady's room opened. The rainicorn quickly put the plate back down.

"Hey Lady it turns out I didn't clean the kitchen. I'll back be later." Jake said in the doorway.

"좋아, 제이크는 당신을 사랑." Lady Rainicorn said with a smile.

"I love you too." Jake said as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Lady Rainicorn waited a couple of seconds to make sure Jake was gone.

"마지막으로 당신과 내가 혼자 할 수 있습니다." Lady Rainicorn said as she picked up the plate and started eating.

**Back In The Hallway...**

"Alright let's get going." Jake said to Princess Bubblegum.

"Yeah let's." The Princess responded. The pair made their way down the hallway and towards the front of the Candy Palace. When they walked outside Jake bent over and Princess Bubblegum climbed on to his back.

"Hold on tight." Jake said as he stretched his body to the size of a Gumball Guardian. The magical dog made his way to the Candy Kingdom Gates and jumped over them.

"I hope Finn isn't too mad at me." Jake said as he started walking towards the forest.

"Same here." Princess Bubblegum said as she held on to Jake.

**Elsewhere...**

"Hehehe." Finn and Flame Princess giggled in unison. Once in a while (as they ate) the couple would glance at each other and if their eyes met they would giggle.

"Hehehe." They giggled again as their eyes briefly met. Flame Princess was blushing now.

"This is like a dream." The Princess thought as she stopped eating and put down her spoon. Flame Princess stared at Finn. The young hero slowly ate his ice cream, briefly stopping once in a while to brush some of his golden hair away from his dark eyes.

"Wait a second." Flame Princess thought. The fiery princess noticed something odd about Finn's appearance.

"But, what is it?" She couldn't determine what was off with the young hero.

"Is it because he's not wearing his hat?" Flame Princess thought. Finn brushed his hair away from his eyes again.

"No that's not it." She thought. Finn looked up at Flame Princess and smiled at her. That's when she realized.

"Finn where did you get that black eye?" Flame Princess asked. Finn's eyes shot open and he stared at the Fiery Princess.

"Ummm no where... my face always looks like this." Finn replied trying his best to sound funny. But, Flame Princess wasn't amused.

"You're not funny." Flame Princess said as she got up from her seat and walked next to his chair.

"You never look like that... unless you get in a fight." Flame Princess said. She could recount several times where Finn would come see her after defeating a monster and he would always have numerous bumps, bruises and a "black eye."

"But, when did you..." Flame Princess suddenly remembered what had happened yesterday, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped from the sudden revelation.

"You got in a fight yesterday when you answered the door. Didn't you?"" The Fiery Princess asked the cornered hero. Finn put down his spoon and looked at the Princess. He hoped she would've just dropped the subject, but by the look on her face she definitely wasn't going too now.

"No, this uhhh happened when I fell down the ladder." Finn said trying to sound sincere.

"Stop lying Finn!" Flame Princess yelled at the sitting hero.

"What happened?" She asked again. Finn just stared at her as he tried to come up with a better lie. Flame Princess became impatient.

"Tell me now!" The Fire Elementals head changed as she angrily slammed her oven-mitted fist against the table knocking over Finn's bowl of ice cream. Finn sat still in his chair. The young hero couldn't think of a single lie or excuse he could make, but he didn't want to tell her the horrible truth.

***THUMP THUMP THUMP*** A knock could be heard coming from the front door of the Tree Fort. Flame Princess briefly turned around to look towards the noise. Finn took the chance he had and leaped into action.

"I'll get it!" Finn said as he jumped on to his chair. Flame Princess immediately turned around.

"Wait!" She yelled, but it was too late. Finn had already jumped off his chair and straight towards the ladder leading downstairs.

"Finn!" Flame Princess yelled as she chased him. Finn ran as fast as he could to the front door.

"Anything's better than this." The young hero thought as he reached for the door knob.

"Oh no you don't!" Flame Princess said as she tried pulling him away from it, but the young hero already had a firm grip on it. The door swung open as the Fiery Princess pulled Finn off it.

***THUD*** The couple fell over each other and on to the floor.

"Oww." Flame Princess said as she fell on her butt. She sat there for a couple seconds when suddenly she felt a pair of hands touching her bottom.

"Ahh!" Flame Princess screamed in surprise with a bright red blush covering her face. The hands slowly pushed her off from were she was sitting. Finn sat up.

***COUGH COUGH*** Finn let out a couple more coughs and took a deep breath.

"Why'd you try to crush me with you're butt?" Finn asked as soon as he caught his breath.

"I didn't mean to. But, it's not like you had to touch my butt." Flame Princess said still blushing.

"You could have pushed my back or something."

"It's not like I would want to touch you or anything." Finn said. The Fire Elemental stopped blushing.

"O I'm sorry." Flame Princess said with a sad tone. Finn knew he "stuck his foot in his mouth." He face-palmed and frantically tried to fix what he said.

"Wait no...I didn't mean I don't want to touch you, cause I do... No wait I mean I wouldn't mind touching your butt... Wait no I..." Finn was blushing madly when Flame Princess put her index finger against his lips.

"Let's just leave it at that." Flame Princess said with a smile as she put her finger down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. As the Princess moved away from him, the young hero put his hand under her chin and looked her in the eyes. Flame Princess closed her eyes and moved closer to him. Finn closed his and attempted to close the gap.

***AHEM*** The couple broke out of there trance and looked towards the open door.

"What are you doing here?" Finn asked a smiling red face.

**Well I hope you guys liked Chapter 9 of "The Only Wish." I realize it took a really long time to get this out, but it's here right? Anyways I know you guys got one question for me and that will be answered after these translations for Lady Rainicorn. I'll start putting these in whenever she pops up so don't worry about finding the translations.**

**Lady Rainicorn Translations (In Order From First To Last) - These Aren't Exact Translations So Don't Google T****hem XD**

**굿모닝, 내 사랑 - Good Morning, My Love.**

**그게 뭐야 - What's That?**

**여보 음식 가지고 장난하지 마세요 - Honey Do Not Play With Your Food.**

**여기 요 - There You Go.**

**보이는데 - That Looks Tasty.**

**좋아, 제이크는 당신을 사랑 - Ok Jake, I Love You.**

**마지막으로 당신과 내가 혼자 할 수 있습니다 - Finally You And I Can Be Alone.**

**DarkCzar13's Q and A:**

**Q: Everyone: What happened to you these last couple weeks? Where have you been? Why can't I open this jar of peanut brittle?**

**A: Well trust me this is a long story, but I'll try to shorten it as much as possible.**

**1. The main reason was that I lost my job (I use to write all of the Chapters there XD), so I had to start looking for a new job.**

**2. I had major writer's block. When I mean major I do mean major. I was stuck with 500 words for like a week. I finally got over it after plotting out the rest of the story again.**

**3. I had inspiration. But, it wasn't for this Chapter. So I have a bunch of stuff written down, but barely any of it was for this Chapter.**

**4. As for the peanut brittle... I didn't even realize they came in jars... I always get mine in a box XD**

**Anyways I really hope you liked the Chapter. Again I'm sorry it took so long. Remember if you like the story make sure to favorite, follow and review... especially reviews. Reviews are like a drug for me... Don't deny me my addiction XD. Well that's it for now DarkCzar13 out!**


	10. The Hardest Things To Say

**I do not own Adventure Time or any of its characters.**

**Authors Notes: Well "Mystery Dungeon", "All Your Fault" and "Little Dude" I gotta say I didn't expect any of them XD. But it was good and I liked them. Now all we need is another episode with Flame Princess. Any ways I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, but just to let you all know this story is more than half done. I won't waste another second talking here is Chapter 10 of "The Only Wish."**

***BA-BUMP BA-BUMP*** A sound like war drums could be heard in the distance. Birds flew away and small animals scattered as an enormous paw emerged from the forest.

"I feel like my hearts gonna burst out of my chest." Jake stepped of the thicket of trees and into the grasslands.

"You haven't even been running. Why are you so tired?" Princess Bubblegum asked as she tightly held Jake's back.

"I'm not tired... I'm nervous." Jake said he bit his lip as he made his way over a hill. The Tree Fort was in sight now.

"You're not the only one." Princess Bubblegum told him. The Princess could feel something like butterflies in her stomach.

"But, we're too close to turn back now." She thought as she stared at the structure from which her nerves derived. Each of Jake's giant steps brought them closer to their destination. Until finally they were standing in front of the Tree Fort. Jake shrunk himself down to his original size. Princess Bubblegum got off of the magical dog's back. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she turned to look at the front door. Both Jake and Bubblegum stood silently staring at it.

"I guess this is the long-awaited moment." Princess Bubblegum said breaking the nerve-wracking silence.

"Yeah I guess it is." Jake replied biting his fingernails. Bonnibel slowly moved towards the door. She out-stretched her hand, ready to knock. Her fist trembling as it got closer.

***CRASH*** A fireball flew out of the Tree Fort destroying a window and startling the remorseful pair. A shower of glass fell from the kitchen window and on to some nearby grass. A puzzled look covered Jake and Princess Bubblegum's faces. But, before they could say anything another loud noise erupted.

***BOOM* **By the sound of it something had exploded inside the tree fort.

"What's going on in there?" Jake wondered as he kept listening. Princess Bubblegum was silent, still shocked from the sudden fireball.

"..." Loud voices could be heard coming from inside the house and suddenly more explosions.

***BOOM BOOM BOOM* **The explosions came one after another mixed in with the sounds of yelling. Bonnibel and Jake just stood at the front door. They didn't attempt to knock, but instead they listened to the chaos going on inside.

"Ahh!" Someone suddenly appeared in the destroyed window. Jake saw him first.

"Finn?" The magical dog said still shocked by the events transpiring. Princess Bubblegum didn't notice it was Finn at first (on account of him not wearing his signature hat.)

"AHHH!" Finn screamed as a fireball exploded near him. The force of the blast threw the young hero out the window.

"Oh no Finn!" Princess Bubblegum screamed as Finn fell towards the broken glass.

"Finn!" Jake yelled as he sprung into action. The magical dog stretched out his arm and turned his hand into a giant catching mitt. The boy fell into it. Princess Bubblegum let out a breath of relief as Jake brought his hand closer to himself and set the young hero on the grass.

"Finn are you okay?" Jake asked him. Finn had his demon blood sword pressed against his chest as if he had tried to block the blast. But he didn't move and his eyes weren't open. Jake shook him lightly. Finn stirred, but didn't wake up. Jake picked him up and shook him violently.

***COUGH* **Finn let out a light cough and took in some air. Jake let go of him.

"What's going on?" The young hero asked as he opened his eyes. He saw Princess Bubblegum and Jake standing in front of him.

"Bubblegum? Jake? What are you doing here?" The young hero asked as he sat up.

"We came to talk to you and Flame Princess." Bubblegum said as she offered him her hand. Finn looked at it.

"Well now isn't really the time." Finn said as he pushed her hand away and tried to stand up by himself. The young hero was still visibly shaken from the blast and he struggled to get on his feet.

"Here let me help you." Princess Bubblegum said as she grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" The young hero yelled as he shook her hand off of himself and stood up using his sword. Bubblegum stepped away from him. Jake stared at Finn, surprised by how cold he could be towards the Princess.

"I don't need your help." Finn wasn't in a good mood and both the Candy Princess and the Magical Dog could tell.

"Finn hey man." Jake tried to talk to him, but the young hero didn't listen. Finn walked away from his friends as he sheathed his sword and tried to re-enter the house. But, before he could get to it the front door of the tree fort suddenly opened. An angry red face revealed itself. The menacing face glared at Jake, Princess Bubblegum and especially at Finn.

**Some Time Earlier...**

"What are you doing here?" Finn asked the smiling crimson face in the doorway.

"I'm sorry... Starchy didn't mean to interrupt." The blushing Candy Person stood in the door way with his hands behind his back. He looked at the ground and kicked some imaginary rocks. Finn and Flame Princess just stared at him confused by everything he was doing.

"What did you come here for?" Flame Princess suddenly asked startling the candy person.

"Oh Starchy just came here for a delivery ma'am." Starchy pulled his arms from behind his back revealing a small box.

"This parcels addressed to Finn." The Candy Person stuck his arms out in front of him. Finn grabbed the package from him.

"Thanks Starchy." Finn said as he looked at the box wondering what was inside.

***AHEM* **Starchy purposely coughed into one of his hands.

"Starchy isn't doing this for free you know." The Candy Person stuck his hand out in front of him.

"Oh right a tip." Finn walked over to one of the numerous piles of gold and jewels in his house. The young hero reached into it, pulled something out and walked back to Starchy.

"Here you go." Finn said as he put a large emerald into the candy persons hand. A surprised look covered Starchy's face. He quickly stuffed the jewel into his pocket.

"Well Starchy's just gonna take his leave." The Candy Person quickly turned around and started walking away.

"Alright well thanks again Starchy." Finn said as he waved goodbye to the candy person and closed the door. The young hero turned around and tried to open his package.

"What's in it?" Flame Princess asked Finn (who was now trying to use his teeth to open it).

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." The young hero said struggling to get the box open.

"Ok that's it." An angry Finn walked past Flame Princess and climbed the ladder upstairs. The Fiery Princess followed him. Finn threw his package on the floor.

"You stay right there I'll be right back." The young hero said as he pointed at the box. Finn turned around and climbed the ladder to his room leaving Flame Princess alone with his parcel. The Fiery Princess stared at the box and back at the ladder.

**A couple of minutes later...**

Loud noises could be heard upstairs.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Finn screamed as he frantically searched his room. Back downstairs Flame Princess waited patiently for the young hero. The Bored Princess stood there twiddling her thumbs, once in a while taking glances at the box.

"So you come here often?" Flame Princess asked the box (her boredom overcoming her). The box didn't respond and merely lay there like boxes typically do.

"No... I didn't think so." The Fiery Princess looked back at the ladder.

***HUFF* **The Princess was becoming extremely impatient. She began tapping her foot in frustration before she finally had enough.

"What is taking so -" Flame Princess' question was suddenly cut short.

"YES! FOUND YOU!" Finn yelled from upstairs. Flame Princess didn't have to wait much longer after that. The young hero jumped down the ladder.

"You're mine now!" Finn had his backpack on and his sword in hand ready to attack. The Fiery Princess took a couple of slow steps away from the box obviously not wanting to get in the way of whatever the sword wielding hero was about to do.

"HEYAH!" The young hero let out a roaring battle cry as he ran at the box.

***SHINK* **The valiant hero's crimson sword passed through the box like a butter-knife through butter.

"You are no more." Finn said in a deep voice as he sheathed his sword. Flame Princess walked towards the box ignoring what had just happened.

"So what's in it?" She asked as Finn picked up the box.

"Let me see." Finn took the top off the box. He pulled out a bunch of packing paper and looked inside.

"NO WAY!" Finn screamed as he pulled out the contents and let the box drop to the floor.

"My kunai! I've waited forever for these." The young hero yelled as he showed Flame Princess two small knives.

"Oh wow that's so cool!" Flame Princess said as she looked at the knives. They were distinctly different from other knives the princess had seen and their shape, for some reason, was very appealing to her. Finn had a wide, goofy smile on his face as he held the kunai. Flame Princess couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"It's nice to see him so happy." The Fiery Princess thought. Finn gleefully held the kunai above his head, waving them around.

After watching him for a couple of minutes a sudden thought hit Flame Princess.

"Wait a second. What were we just doing?" The Fiery Princess felt like she was forgetting something.

"Ok let me back-track here." Flame Princess knew she had a very short attention span. Her mind constantly changed and she didn't care. But, she also knew there was something she was forgetting. Something really important.

"Umm...there was Starchy." The Fire Elemental watched Finn dance around as she re-traced her thoughts.

"And we almost kissed." The Princess blushed at the thought.

"We had that... incident." Flame Princess giggled.

"But, I was chasing him." A puzzled look covered her face.

"Why was I chasing him?" The Princess saw her answer on Finn's face.

"The bruises... He never told me about the bruises." An upset look covered the fire elemental's face.

"I remember now... he lied to me."

"And he did the same thing yesterday." The Fiery Princess had another thought.

"But... does that mean yesterday was a distraction too?" Her eyes widened at her sudden realization.

"The food... the video games... the song... the kiss... everything? Was it all a distraction?" Flame Princess could feel her anger welling up inside her.

"This is the last time!" She screamed in her head.

"I won't get distracted anymore!" The Princess' flames flared up. She walked up to Finn and snatched the kunai from Finn's hands.

"Wait what are you doing?" Finn asked as he watched Flame Princess throw the kunai back into the box. She then took off one of her oven mitts and conjured a fireball in her hand.

"Oh nothing." Flame Princess hurled the fireball into the box setting it on fire.

"I'm just getting rid of the distraction." A look of horror covered Finn's face as he stared at a small inferno enveloping the box. In a matter of seconds the fire died down and in the box's place was a pile of ash.

"Now that that's out-of-the-way we can finally talk." Flame Princess put her oven mitt back on and clapped her hands twice as if she was "cleaning" them of what she had just done. Finn didn't reply. He kneeled down next to the box.

"But..." A look of absolute sorrow covered Finn's face as he stared at the charred remains.

"My kunai..." Finn reached into the pile of ash and pulled the a hunk of malformed metal.

"Why?" That was all Finn could manage to say, too stunned to come up with anything else. Flame Princess slapped the remnants from his hand and grabbed the neck of his shirt.

"You know why!" The Flaring Princess barked at Finn as she pulled him to his feet.

"You still haven't told me why you have all those bruises!" The young hero cringed hoping she would forget the topic like she had yesterday.

"I told you its cause I fell from the ladder." Finn said attempting to convince her yet again.

"Stop lying to me I've had enough with the lying!" Flame Princess shook Finn out of anger.

"Please just tell me! I want to know!" The young hero didn't reply. He kept silent. The Princess let go of Finn's shirt.

"Why can't you just tell me." The Fiery Princess' mood drastically changed. Her fiery anger subsided.

"I thought... you liked me." The Princess had a sadness in her voice. Tears started to fill her eyes. She turned away from Finn so he wouldn't see her cry.

"Flame Princess." Finn felt horrible. Flame Princess' sudden mood swing confused him. But, what she said pierced Finn like a knife through his heart.

"Listen I'm sorry." The young hero put his hand on the Princess' shoulder hoping to comfort her.

"If you want to know so bad I'll tell you." Flame Princess turned and looked at him.

"Jake was at the door yesterday. We got in a fight and well that's how I got the bruises." Finn regretted telling her that much, but he didn't want to see her so sad.

"Why did you guys get in a fight?" Flame Princess asked as she wiped away her tears.

"..." Finn didn't respond. After hearing why he got the bruises Finn hoped Flame Princess would drop the subject.

"Finn?" The Fiery Princess stared at him. Finn bit his lip, hesitating on what he should tell her.

"Jake was mad at me for... uhh... something." The young hero smiled nervously. Flame Princess raised her eyebrow.

"So what exactly was he mad at you for?" The Princess asked.

"...Uhhh.. Stuff.." That was all Finn could manage to say. Flame Princess glared at Finn.

"Why was Jake mad at you?" The Fiery Princess asked in a stern voice.

"Uhhh..." The young hero panicked. He couldn't tell her the truth and he couldn't come up with a lie. The Princess gritted her teeth in anger.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time." Flame Princess balled up her fist and slammed it against the kitchen table.

***CREAK* **The table cracked and a piece of it broke off, falling on the floor. Finn looked at it wide-eyed and then back at Flame Princess.

"WHY. WAS. HE. MAD?" She asked one final time between clenched teeth. Well that was it. Finn knew he couldn't come up with another lie and if he didn't tell her the truth soon he was gonna be killed. The young hero braced himself for what he thought would be one of the hardest things he would ever do.

"Princess." The Fiery Princess crossed her arms and nodded her head as if to tell him to hurry up. Finn took a deep breath.

"Well the reason Jake came to the tree fort was because..."

***COUGH COUGH* **The young hero started coughing uncontrollably into his hand.

"Why? Why did he come to the tree fort?" Flame Princess asked the still coughing hero.

***COUGH COUGH* **Finn walked away from his fiery girlfriend and over to the fridge.

"Stop stalling Finn!" Flame Princess commanded the young hero as he pulled out a pitcher of water with his free hand.

***GLUG GLUG* **The young hero slowly drank the water.

"Finn I'm talking to you!" The young hero ignored her and kept drinking.

"FINN!" Flame Princess grabbed Finn's shoulder and tugged it. What happened next could only be described as a freak accident. Finn turned around, but his hand let go of the pitcher.

***SPLASH* **The water splashed on Flame Princess' face, immediately dousing her flaming head.

"AHHH!" The Fiery Princess cried out as she covered her face and stumbled away from him. The young hero's mouth dropped in horror.

"Princess are you okay?" Finn asked in concern. The young hero walked towards the princess hoping she was okay.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Flame Princess screamed at him. The enraged fire elemental threw off her oven mitts and hurled a fireball at Finn. The young hero dodged it.

***CRASH* **The fireball flew through the nearby kitchen window.

"Listen I'm sorry it was an accident I swear!" Finn yelled, but the fiery princess didn't listen. Her doused head re-ignited as she turned around.

"I'm not listening to you anymore. You've hurt me enough!" Flame Princess threw another fireball. Finn dodged it, but the projectile hit the fridge destroying it.

"Please Princess I'm sorry!" Finn yelled as he drew his sword. The Blazing Princess glared at the young hero with fireballs in each of her hands.

"No... You're not sorry yet!" Flame Princess began hurling fireballs at Finn. The hero deflected and dodged one fireball after another.

"You're not going to play with my emotions anymore Finn!" The Fire Elemental continued her barrage destroying anything her fireballs hit. The painting on the wall, the stove Jake use to make bacon on, even the floorboards.

"I thought you liked me, but all you do is lie to me!" The projectiles began a fire inside the house. Each fireball increasing the size of the flames.

"You even sang a special song for me... Just to distract me!" Finn stopped dodging after he heard that.

"Wait Princess!" Finn yelled with his hands out in front of him. The Princess stopped her barrage, holding one of her fireballs in hand.

"I didn't write that song to distract you. That was something I wrote to describe what I feel right here." Finn hit his hand against his chest. Flame Princess blushed and her fireball slowly dispersed. The young hero smiled at her.

"NO!" The Fiery Princess shook her head in anger and conjured another fireball.

"STUFF IT!" Flame Princess threw the fireball at Finn. The young hero put his sword against his chest to block, but the fireball didn't reach him and instead hit the ground a couple of feet away from him.

"Ahh!" Finn backed away from the Princess and towards the kitchen window.

"I HATE YOU!" With tears in her eyes Flame Princess threw another fireball at Finn. The young hero couldn't dodge this fireball either.

"AHHH!" Finn screamed as the projectile hit right under his feet and the force of the blast threw him out the window.

"He's not getting off that easy." Flame Princess said after watching him fall out the window. The Angry Princess walked towards the down stairs ladder and climbed down it. A scowl covered the princess' face as she slowly walked towards the front door.

"I don't know what happened. But, you didn't have to lie to me and play with MY feelings Finn." The Furious Princess grabbed the door knob and held it.

"Why are you so stupid?" She turned the knob and opened the door.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Outside the door was Finn, Jake and the destroyer of Flame Princess' house.

"What are you doing here?" Flame Princess asked Princess Bubblegum while still holding the door knob. Finn and Jake kept silent sensing the tension in the air.

"Well Jake and I are here to talk to you and Finn." Bonnibel said politely while pointing at Jake. The Fire Elemental looked at Jake who smiled and waved at her.

"Oh is that right? Are you here to apologize for my house?" Flame Princess asked coyly.

"Well yes among other things." Princess Bubblegum said still cool and collected.

"Well that's too bad then." Flame Princess leaned on the door and stared at her nails.

"And why is that?" Princess Bubblegum knew Flame Princess didn't like her and was still wary of an out burst.

"Because I decided not too long ago that the next time I saw you..." Flame Princess melted the door knob she was holding.

"I WOULD TURN YOU INTO A CANDY CRISP!" The Fiery Princess conjured fireballs in each hand. Bubblegum reached into the pocket of her dress.

"Woah." Finn stepped in front of Princess Bubblegum. The Candy Princess took her hand out of her pocket.

"Flame Princess just calm down." Finn said with his arms spread out as if to shield Bonnibel.

"If you think I won't roast you got another thing coming!" Flame Princess hurled a fireball right at Finn.

"NO!" Jake yelled as the fireball hit Finn and bounced off him to some nearby grass, then exploded. The Candy Princess. Young Hero, Magical Dog, and The Princess of Fire herself stood there in shock. The group stood there silently for a couple of seconds to take in what just happened

"Sooooo what exactly just happened?" Jake asked breaking the silence.

"Arrggghhh" Flame Princess let out an angry grunt.

"It's that stupid amulet!" The Fiery Princess pointed towards Finn's Angelic Wishing Eye.

"That's the only reason he didn't get scorched." Bonnibel and Jake looked at the amulet around Finn's neck. The Candy Princess shot a strange look at Flame Princess.

"And you're mad about that?" She asked the Fire Elemental.

"Well yeah... I was trying to scorch him." The Princess said nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders.

"What kinda girl just goes around burning heroes for no reason." Princess Bubblegum said in confusion.

"What kinda girl goes around and randomly destroys people's houses for no reason!" Flame Princess shot back at her.

"I had to get you away from Finn, you were dangerous!" Princess Bubblegum yelled from behind Finn.

"You wanna see dangerous? I'll show you dangerous!" Flame Princess conjured two more fireballs in her hands ready to attack.

"Wait ladies stop!" Finn yelled hoping to stop the argument.

"Shut up! You're the last person I wanna hear talk right now!" The Fiery Princess barked at him.

"Finn's right just calm down." Jake said as he waved his hands up and down. The Princess of Fire glared at him.

"You shut your mouth too! I may want to kill him right now, but Finn's still my boyfriend and you beat him up!" Finn smirked and giggled a bit after she said that.

"WHY ARE YOU SMILING?" Flame Princess yelled at the young hero.

"It's just you called me your boyfriend..." A blush covered Finn's face. The Princess' fireballs dispersed.

"Yeah I guess I did." A blush covered the Fiery Princess' face when she thought about it. Princess Bubblegum rolled her eyes and Jake smiled at the little moment the odd couple was having.

"Hahaha" Finn giggled at the thought.

"Hehehe" Flame Princess giggled as well. The couple stared at each other smiling for a while.

"Arrrggghh" The Fire Elemental broke out of her trance and shook her head in anger.

"No you're not getting off that easy!" She yelled at him.

"If you wanna talk so bad..." The Princess stepped away from the front door of the tree house.

"Then by all means please come in." Flame Princess mimicked Bubblegum's voice as if to mock her and gestured for them to enter.. The group stared into the house. Black smoke came out of the front door.

"I think we're fine out here" Jake said as Finn and Bubblegum nodded in agreement.

"I insist" Flame Princess conjured another fireball in her hand as if to warn them. Finn looked at Bubblegum and Jake.

"Looks like we have no choice." Finn said to them.

"Looks that way." Jake said as the group walked towards the front door of the house. They slowly entered the door noticing the smoke covering the roof of the downstairs. Finn, Jake and Bubblegum walked towards the ladder as Flame Princess closed the door behind them.

"So what did you do to make her so mad?" Jake whispered to Finn.

"Well it's a long story." Finn whispered back.

"Well make it a quick one!" Bubblegum whisper screamed at him.

"Okay well she's mad at me because I didn't tell her why Jake beat me up." Bubblegum bit her lip on that thought.

"Wait what's so bad about that?" Jake whispered cluelessly.

"You do remember why we got in a fight right?" Finn asked as they reached the ladder to the upstairs. The young hero started climbing the ladder while Princess Bubblegum sat on Jake's back and he stretched them up.

"I was trying to take her back to the Fire Kingdom." Jake didn't quite grasp everything at once like Bubblegum did.

"And why were you trying to do that?" Finn asked. Jake thought for a couple seconds before he responded.

"Oh." The magical dog finally understood what was happening.

"This is pretty bad." Jake whispered as they got to the second floor.

"I know it is." Finn whispered as he stared at him.

"Not this." Bubblegum said as she motioned towards everyone.

"This." Bonnibel pointed at the inside of the house. Fire covered almost every inch of it.

"Ooo I like what I've done with the place." Flame Princess said as she reached the top of the ladder. The Fiery Princess walked past the group, but not before intentionally bumping into Princess Bubblegum's arm.

***TSSS* **The Candy Princess grabbed her arm in pain.

"Ouch." Flame Princess said as she looked at the slight burn and walked away from her with a smile. Finn and Jake looked at the princess.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked as he stared at her arm.

"Yeah I'm fine I probably deserved it." Bubblegum said as she winced in pain.

"Well I don't want to keep my guests waiting." Flame Princess said as she gestured towards the kitchen table that was surprisingly intact, except for the crack in it from the princess' outburst.

"I think I'm fine with standing." Jake said speaking for the whole group. A small spark of anger appeared in the fire elemental's eyes and suddenly the flames in the room started flaring.

"Sitting sounds good." Jake said as he approached the table. The flames died down slightly.

"Oh man." Finn said as he and Princess Bubblegum sat at the table as well. Flame Princess took the last chair.

"Comfortable?" The Fiery Princess asked everyone.

"As I'll ever be." Princess Bubblegum said politely with a smile.

"Good." Flame Princess said back as she lifted her hand and suddenly the kitchen table was surrounded by a ring of fire.

"Wow I think I know a good song for what's going on right now." Jake joked sarcastically.

"Well now we're going to play a little game guys." Flame Princess said with a smile.

"Is it charades? I'm pretty good at charades." Jake said with a smile. Flame Princess didn't find what he said amusing and lifted her hand. Suddenly the ring of fire got closer to the group.

"I'll be quiet now." Jake made a zipper on his mouth and shut it.

"As I was saying the game we're going to play is simple. For every second you wast of my time the ring around the table gets smaller." Flame Princess put her elbows on the table and looked at Finn.

"So now you're going to tell me exactly what I want to know." Flame Princess looked at Finn with a smile. Finn looked around the table at everyone. Jake with the zipper on his mouth. Princess Bubblegum grabbing her singed arm. And especially at Flame Princess who stared at Finn with her big beautiful eyes.

***HUFF* **Finn let out a breath of air, knowing that once again he was stuck in a horrible situation.

"Flame Princess." Finn looked at his girlfriend. What exactly could be going on in her mind right now? How could she get this mad? Did she feel that betrayed? All he wanted to do was protect her from the truth. But, he only made it worse.

"Flame Princess I didn't mean to lie, but I want you to know I did it to protect you." Finn explained as he kept eye contact with Flame Princess.

"I didn't mean to get you so angry and I'm so sorry." Finn shook his head.

"If you want to know so bad why exactly Jake beat me up I'll tell you." Flame Princess waited eagerly to hear what he had to say.

"The reason he beat me up was because I was trying to protect you." The Fiery Princess looked at him confused.

"What?" She didn't understand what he meant.

"He came yesterday to take you back to the Fire Kingdom." Finn waited for her next question.

"Why would he do that?" Flame Princess asked.

"It's because..." Finn looked at Flame Princess one more time before he said it.

"It's because you killed Lady Rainicorn." The flames around the table and in the house suddenly dispersed.

"Wait what did you say?" Flame Princess said feeling as if maybe she didn't hear that right.

"I said... you killed Lady Rainicorn." The Fiery Princess stood up in shock.

"Are you serious?" She asked Finn. The young hero nodded his head.

"But...?" Flame Princess knew about Jake and Lady. The fact that they were boyfriend and girlfriend, and that Lady was pregnant.

"But how?" Finn didn't want to answer her.

"Yesterday when I came to your house." Princess Bubblegum said as she looked at the distraught Fire Elemental.

"After you went unconscious two of your fireballs hit Lady. One in the face, one in the stomach." Flame Princess looked at the Candy Princess in horror.

"She died later that day on an operating table." The Fiery Princess looked at them all in shock. Tears started to run down her face.

"No." Thoughts clouded the girls mind. Did she really kill Lady?

"No." Did she really Jake and Lady's future children too?

"No!" Was she really that evil?

"Noooo!" Flame Princess ran out of the kitchen.

"Princess." Finn wanted to chase after her, but what could he say to her?

"Poor thing." Princess Bubblegum said as she looked down at the table. The group was silent once again.

"..."

"AAHHHHHHH!" A scream could be heard coming from outside.

"PRINCESS!" Finn suddenly screamed as he ran through the kitchen, jumped downstairs and dashed through the front door.

"Princess?" Finn looked around for Flame Princess and to the right of the house he saw her. But she wasn't alone. A suit of armor had her arm in his hands and she struggled to get away from him. The elemental inside the armor looked at Finn.

"Well well well if it isn't the Prince of the Grasslands." Flame King said as he glared at Finn.

**Well that's Chapter 10! Did you like it? Hopefully it was worth the wait. Also I wanted to say I'm sorry this Chapter took as long as Chapter 9. My job searching has really cut into a lot of my free time. But, as of right now I'm going to have the free time someone who's unemployed should have and as of right now I'm gonna tell you absolutely will not wait this long for another. Also I just wanted to tell you guys about some stories I read recently. One is a silent hill/adventure time crossover I helped proofread called "Silent Kingdom" by Nikolai Petirosky you'll see him reviewing my stories every so often so if you guys could go give his story some love/constructive criticism I would appreciate it and I know he would too. And the other story I wanted to tell you guys about was called "The NMH Chronicles 1: Land Of Ooo" by TAVRAX. It's an interesting concept and if you guys could do me a solid (totally a Regular Show reference XD) and go review that I would much appreciate it. The reason I'm mentioning their stories is because these guys asked for some help and I was more than happy to oblige. And what's more help than reviewing them myself and mentioning them in my story, hopefully getting them some more fans in the process. Any ways if you guys want any help or just want me to read your stories then just PM or mention it in your review I'll be more than happy to help. Well as always if you liked reading this story (you've waited so long for it so most likely you do XD) make sure to Favorite, Follow and also if you found any severe mistakes in the story, there is something you don't understand or you just wanna feed my addiction make sure to Review. Alright well there's one more thing I forgot to mention. Next chapter I'll tell you what's my actual plan for future chapters and stories. So until next time DarkCzar13 out!**


	11. A Heart of Fire

**I do not own Adventure Time or any of it's characters. Please DO NOT sue me XD**

**Author's Notes: I'm way too excited for "Vault of Bones" right now. I can not wait for this episode. When StrikerXE told me about it I immediately looked it up and found out the synopsis. Finn trying to turn Flame Princess to good. Oh yeah you can bet I was psyched. I literally got up yelled "Hell Yeah!" in a manly voice and then proceeded to dance and giggle like a school girl for roughly 23 seconds. Yeah not exactly flattering to picture XD. Any ways I realized I should use my new-found motivation to write the next chapter... and well... I did. So without another wasted second here is Chapter 11 of "The Only Wish!**

The sun's radiance spread itself across the miles and miles of never-ending green. The Grasslands. A land full of awe encompassing hills, vivid blue skies and lush greenery deserving of it's namesake. The fresh air almost like a feast for the lungs of any creature that thrived here. But, something in the far off distance disturbed this scene. The smell of ash and the clanking of metal.

"I swears to ya it's right over the next hill!" Flambo yelled from inside his cage. The flambit was still being held captive by Flame King and his Guards.

"It better be for your sake." The guard who was holding his cage said. Flame King stood at the head of his small army of guards. The Lord of Fire turned his head and looked at the Cage Holder.

"Stop pestering the flambit!" Flame King said in his usual booming voice while he kept walking

"Yes your majesty." The Fire Elemental said with a quick bow.

"Yeah stop pestering me ya butt-munch!' The Flambit yelled at him. A couple of the guards chuckled at the joke. Flame King turned his attention towards the flambit.

"But he's right." The Flame King stared at the Flambit.

"Huh?" Flambo looked up at the Fiery Monarch looming over his cage.

"For your sake you better not be lying." The Flame King warned Flambo as he turned his head away from the flambit. Flambo sat in his cage.

"My lord!" A scout appeared in front of Flame King.

"What is it?" The Lord of Flame asked him.

"The flambit wasn't lying sir. The tree fort isn't far from here." The scout reported.

"You hear that Flambo now I won't have to extinguish you." The Flame King joked.

"Great to hear it." A look of guilt covered the Flambits face.

"I'm sorry Finn." Flambo felt as if he was bringing a knife to his favorite hero's back.

"If there was any other way." The flambit shook his head. The ruler of the fire kingdom threatened Flambo with death. There was no other way no matter which way you diced it.

"My lord!" A scout suddenly interrupted Flambo's thoughts.

"The Princess of The Candy Kingdom and the so-called Baron of The Grasslands have been spotted approaching the house." The second scout told Flame King. A strange looked covered the Lord of Flame's face.

"I understand the buffoon going there, but why is Bonnibel?" Flame King looked at his Flame Guards.

"Come on men double time." The Fiery Monarch and his men marched through the Grasslands.

**Some Time Later...**

Flame King and his men ducked behind a hill. The tree fort was in sight now.

"My lord, please look at this." A scout handed Flame King a pair of binoculars. The Monarch took them and gazed at the scene unfolding at the tree fort.

"What treachery is this?" Flame King thought. Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, Finn and Jake were all talking in front of the tree house. Suddenly Flame Princess stepped aside and gestured for them to walk inside.

"What is going on?" The group didn't move for a second and Flame King could see black smoke coming out the front door.

"Smoke?" The Fiery Monarch turned his attention towards an open window of the tree fort. An inferno roared inside the house.

"What the?" Flame King looked back at the front door. The group walked inside.

"Is my daughter planning to kill them?" Flame King handed the binoculars back to his scout, stood up and started walking towards the house.

"My lord where are you going?" One of the guards asked Flame King.

"I'll call you if I need you." Was all the Lord of Flames said as he walked towards the Tree Fort with a smile on his face.

"If my daughter kills that Prince it would definitely save me the trouble." Flame King said as he approached the broken kitchen window.

"Hmmm." The Fiery Monarch's arms and legs separated from his body and he began levitating.

"Now let's see what's going on." Flame King positioned himself in front of the window. Flame Princess had the group sitting at a table surrounded by a ring of fire.

"Reminds me of a song." Flame King thought as he kept watching. Finn was talking towards Flame Princess, but Flame King couldn't hear him to well. The Lord of Flames cupped his hand to the side of his face and listened closely.

"It's because... It's because you killed Lady Rainicorn." Finn said to Flame Princess. All the flames in the room suddenly disappeared.

"A Rainicorn?" Flame King couldn't believe what he just heard. Flame Princess killed a rainicorn? Rainicorns just so happened to be Flame King's second favorite thing in the world. The Fiery Monarch's attention drifted away from the conversation.

"Nooooo!" Flame King's eyes shot back to Flame Princess as she stormed out of the kitchen.

"Princess!" Finn tried to go after her, but stopped. The Fiery Monarch shook his head.

"I've seen enough." Flame King said as he descended to the ground, his body re-connecting on its own.

"It's time she came with me." The Lord of Flames made his way behind the Tree Fort. A couple of seconds later Flame Princess came running out of the front door, tears covering her face. The King waited patiently, and just as Flame Princess ran past him he jumped out and grabbed one of her arms.

"AHHHHHH!" Flame Princess screamed when she felt the unknown assailants hands.

"Let go of me!" The Fiery Princess yelled as she finally looked at her attacker.

"Dad?" The Princess tried her best to free her arm still confused by his sudden appearance.

"Princess?" Finn came spiraling out of the tree fort and looked around until he saw the two fire elementals.

"Well well well if it isn't the Prince of The Grasslands." The Lord of Flames said, glaring at Finn. He tightened his grip on Flame Princess' arm.

"Ahh!" The Princess shrieked in pain.

"Let Flame Princess go!" Finn commanded the smirking ruler. Flame King stopped smiling, a furious visage replacing it.

"Who do you think you're talking to boy?" The Fiery Monarch asked Finn.

"I know why you're here." Finn said ignoring the King's question.

"So I'm gonna tell you again... LET. HER. GO!" A ferocity filled the young hero's eyes as he glared at Flame King. There was a reason Finn was so angry. He could still remember his dream. And after what he saw, the young hero wasn't gonna let anyone take his princess away.

"YOU WOULD DARE BARK ORDERS AT ME!" The Fuming King pointed at him.

"There's a difference between you and me!" The Ruler snapped his fingers, causing a slight spark to appear.

"You're right Flame King there's a huge difference in the way we snap." Finn started walking towards the monarch.

"You snap your fingers..." Finn balled up his fists with his nostrils flaring.

"AND I'M GONNA SNAP YOUR NECK!" The young hero drew his sword and ran at Flame King. A smirk covered the fiery monarch's face.

"LOOK OUT!" Flame Princess yelled as she pointed at something.

"Huh?" Finn turned his head and in a split second he stopped his charge.

***SHINK*** A spear stabbed the ground in front of the hero.

"Whoa." Finn wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"My lord!" Finn looked to the voice. A small army of large fire elementals approached Flame King.

"Oh crup." Is all the young hero could say.

"This is the difference boy." The guards ran to Flame King's side.

"The difference between you and me is, I'm a king..." Flame King waved his hand and the guards ran at the human boy with weapons drawn.

"While you're just a sniveling dog!" The Monarch's grin got even wider.

"Finn!" Flame Princess raised one of her hands and aimed at the group of guards. An electric-like flame enveloping it.

"I don't think so." Flame King grabbed her other arm and pointed both towards himself. The Princess let loose a fire bolt on to her father. The blast of energy hit his copper armor and dissipated.

"That won't work on me." Flame King said satisfaction covering his face. Flame Princess turned her head and watched in horror as the guards rushed Finn.

"Die like the dog you are!" The Lord of Flames yelled at the boy.

"HEY! I"M THE ONLY DOG AROUND HERE!" A yellow arm stretched around the young hero and towards the guards. The arm turned itself into a baseball bat and smacked the fire elementals. The smile on Flame King's face vanished as he watched his guards drop like rocks.

"Jake!" Finn turned around to see his brother standing behind him. The boy sheathed his sword.

"I thought you could use the help." The magical dog said as he retracted his arm. The young hero nodded at his brother.

"Yeah this guys kind of a jerk." Both heros smiled at Flame King who didn't look too pleased with what just happened.  
"Grr you little-" The Ruler of the Fire Kingdom noticed a glint of pink from his peripherals. He turned his head and saw a different princess sneaking up on him.

"Bonnibel what are you-" Before Flame King could finish his sentence Bubblegum pulled out a pair of handcuffs from her pocket and latched them on to the Monarch's wrists.

"AHHHH!" Flame King screamed in agony as a jet of water sprayed on to his hands. He let go of his daughter's arms and shambled away. Flame Princess stared at Princess Bubblegum. The Candy Princess looked back at her with a smile.

"I just wanted to say-" The Fiery Princess ignored her dashing away mid-sentence.

"PRINCESS WAIT!" Finn tried to run after her, but Jake grabbed his shoulder.

"Hold up man." The magical dog quickly stretched his arm inside the tree fort, a couple of seconds later he retracted it.

"Here, you might need this." Jake put something into Finn's backpack.

"Thanks for everything Jake." Finn said as he put his fist out.

"No thank you man. Thanks to those tears you gave me Lady came back." The human boy's eyes widened at hearing that.

"You might want to tell her that." Jake said with a smile as he put out his fist. The brothers did a quick fist-pound and without a second wasted the human boy started chasing after his princess.

"Bye Finn!" Peebles said with a wave as the young hero ran past her. The Princess watched the human boy run until he left eye-shot. Jake walked up next to her.

"I really hope he can tell her it's not her fault." Jake said as he scratched his neck. Bubblegum kept staring.

"Yeah, it's mine." Jake put his hand on The Princess' shoulder.

"Hey it's no ones fault, but I wonder." Jake grabbed his chin.

"What's up?" Bubblegum asked.

"How did they find out we lived here? Did you tell them?" Jake asked the Princess.

"Nope." Peebles shook her head in disagreement.

"OVER HERE!" A small voice yelled from the knocked out group of guards. Jake and Bubblegum walked over to the group.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" The Magical Dog and The Candy Princess started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" The voice asked after hearing the laughter. Peebles stopped for a second.

"It's strange. I didn't know butts could talk." Princess Bubblegum started laughing again.

"I'M UNDERNEATH IT!" The butt said. The pair stopped laughing and Jake kicked a guard out-of-the-way. Low and behold underneath the butt was a cage with a flambit.

"Hey Flambo!" Jake picked up the cage and looked inside.

"So I'm guessing you're the one that led them here?" Princess Bubblegum asked the flambit.

"Yeah I'm sorry guys! Flame King threatened to snuff me out so I had no other options." Flambo looked at the bottom of his cage, disappointed with himself.

"Don't worry about it Flambo it's not your fault." Jake said with a smile. Princess Bubblegum smiled as well. Flambo looke up at his friends.

"Thanks." The magical dog handed the cage to Princess Bubblegum. Jake then held his hand to the lock. His hand transformed into a key.

"Now let's get you-" A fireball suddenly hit Jake on the left side of his face, his body went limp as he hit the ground.

"JAKE!" Bubblegum screamed as she looked to her right.

"You think some stupid handcuffs can hold me." Flame King threw his bindings to the ground.

"Looks like I will have to stain my hands today." The Monarch's hands glowed a bright red.

**Elsewhere...**  
"STOP!" Finn ran as fast as he could, barely keeping up with Flame Princess.

"PLEASE STOP!" The pair had run for a while and were no longer in the Grasslands. The terrain had changed into one of mountains, dark caves and spread out forests. Not something typically easy to navigate through.

"PRINCESS!" The young hero took deep breaths. His sides hurt a great deal, and his legs felt wobbly, but he wouldn't stop running.

"I won't lose you again." Finn thought as he picked up his pace even further. The young hero used the area to his advantage. Jumping off boulders and pushing off trees with his arms to increase his momentum. Flame Princess was not nearly as spry. The fire elemental ran in a straight line and slowed down to maneuver around obstacles. The human boy could see he was making progress.

"PRINCESS!" Finn yelled again Flame Princess turned around to look at him. Something wet suddenly hit the young hero's face. He looked at it when he hit a clearing, making sure not to slow down.

"Lava?" Flame Princess was crying and tiny drops of lava scorched the areas she ran past.

"Flame Princess." Finn increased his pace again. The young hero paid no mind to the pain he was feeling. The gap between him and the princess was almost closed. She was just an arms width away.

"Princess!" Flame Princess shot her head around, startled by how close the voice was. Distracted her foot suddenly caught a rock and her momentum sent her flying towards a large boulder.

"No!" Finn dove at the Princess pushing her out-of-the-way. Flame Princess landed on a patch of grass not to far away.

"Ahhh!" The human boy wasn't as lucky. The right side of his body hit the boulder and he fell with a sickening thud.

"Oww." Flame Princess rubbed her right foot, her ankle sprained. She looked over to her savior lying on the ground.

"FINN!" The Princess limped over to him.

"Are you okay?" She turned him over. The boy had a large knot on the top of his head.

***COUGH COUGH*** The young hero let out a couple of violent coughs.

"I'm fine." Finn said with a weak voice as he sat up against the rock taking deep breaths, tired from all the running. Flame Princess sat to the right of him.

"I'm so sorry." The Princess grabbed Finn's shirt and started crying into his chest. The hero winced in pain.

"Princess...can you do me a favor?" The human boy asked pausing once in a while to take deep breaths.

"What?" Flame Princess looked at him, her tears creating small pools of lava in the folds of his shirt.

"Please...stop crying...you're gonna run out of tears...at this rate." Finn chuckled and wiped her cheeks with his left hand.

"And can you...sit over here? The human boy tapped the rock with his left hand. The Princess looked over to it.

"Why?" She asked as Finn gently wiped the lava tears off his shirt.

"This whole side...of my body...kinda hurts...'cause of the rock." Finn explained.

"Oh right, sorry." The Fiery Princess got up and moved to the other side. She grabbed Finn's shirt and lay her head on his chest. Finn and Flame Princess stayed like that for a couple of minutes. The human boy caught his breath while The Princess listened to the beating of his heart.

"Ba-Bump, Ba-Bump." Flame Princess mimicked the sound and giggled.

"What?" Finn started laughing.

"It's the sound in your chest." The Princess said still listening.

"Ba-Bump, Ba-Bump." Flame Princess giggled again.

"That's my heart." Finn told her.

"Your heart?" The Princess looked at him confused.

"Yeah it's what keeps me alive." Finn put his hand against her back.

"Does it ever stop going "Ba-Bump?" The Princess asked.

"If it does... I'll die." Finn said regretfully, not wanting to spoil the mood.

"Oh." Flame Princess sat up with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" The young hero asked. The Princess bit her lip.

"It's just... I don't have a heart." Flame Princess' sudden revelation confused Finn.

"What?" The Princess grabbed his hand and put it against her chest.

"See?" What she said was true. Finn couldn't feel a heart beat. The young hero always thought that him and her were so alike, but no matter how human she looked. She just wasn't. Flame Princess was a fire elemental. And no matter how similar they were there was always that simple fact.

"Umm.. Finn?" The young hero broke out of his trance and looked at his girlfriend.

"What's up Flame Princess?" The Princess' face was completely red.

"You can move your hand now." She said with a blush. Finn realized where his hand was.

"Sorry." The human boy immediately moved it, embarrassed by how long he kept it there. The Princess giggled, but her face slowly faded back to sadness.

"Finn, I'm sorry I ran it's just." Flame Princess tried not to cry anymore.  
"I didn't mean to kill her. Jake must hate me" The Princess' voice cracked and her face scrunched up. Finn put his arm around her.

"Hey it's not your fault. It was an accident. Besides Jake told me something before I ran after you." Finn smiled a little.

"What'd he tell you?" The Princess asked.

"Lady's alive." Flame Princess' face light up, she was happy, but still confused.

"But how?" The Princess asked him. Finn looked at her and asked.

"Do you remember what I grabbed after I got beat up by Jake?" The Fiery Princess thought about it for a second.

"Nope can't remember." Finn laughed a little.

"I grabbed a bottle of Cyclop's Tears and gave 'em to Jake." Finn shrugged his shoulders.

"So everything's fine now." The young hero stated.

"Well not everything." Flame Princess said.

"What's left?" Finn smiled knowing nothing else could come up.

"Us." Flame Princess responded. Finn wiped the smile off his face.

"What about us?" The young hero said approaching some very dangerous territory.

"I understand now why you were lying, but I need to know... When were you lying?" Flame Princess asked the sweating hero.

"I only lied about how I got hurt, I swear." Finn had his serious face on, he didn't need to lie anymore.

"And what about the day we had yesterday? Was any of that a distraction?" The Princess asked him.

"No, It was just random." Finn answered.

"Even the last part?" Flame Princess asked still a little skeptical.

"Ok I kinda planned to do that." Finn admitted.

"Did you plan on my reaction?" The Princess asked getting closer to him.

"No, but it was a nice surprise." Finn stared at Flame Princess glad that they finally cleared the air of everything.

"What about that other princess?" Or not.

"What about Bubblegum?" Finn asked.

"You defended her an awful lot." The Princess said implying something.

"She's just a friend." The young hero sternly said. There was a moment of silence between them.

"I really don't like her, but..." Flame Princess shook her head.

"She reminds me of someone I use to know." The fire elemental put her knees against her chest.

"And who would that be?" Finn asked.

"A long time ago, when I was just a child, a woman would come to the Fire Kingdom. She would always talk to my father, but after that she would come and read me all kinds of different stories in my room." The Princess smiled thinking about it.

"But, one day she stopped coming to see me and it made me sad. She was my first friend. And the closest thing I had to a mom." Flame Princess stared at the ground. Her eyes didn't tear up, but there was an over-whelming sadness in them. Finn felt bad for her. The human boy grew up with a mother, father and two brothers. He could remember all kinds of different stories his mother and father told him. Jake and him were almost inseparable when they were younger. Finn didn't know what it was like to not have a mom, to even be trapped in a lamp, or to even be alone. The young hero's eyes teared up thinking about it. He wiped his eyes and looked at Flame Princess.

"Did you have a favorite story?" Finn asked hoping to cheer her up.

"Yeah." The Princess' voice cracked a little.

"What was it called?"

"I don't remember." Tears started pouring down the fire elemental's face.

"Do you remember what it was about?" Finn rubbed her back hoping she would stop crying.

"Yeah it's about a guy named Sig-Freed and a girl named Broom-Hilda." The young hero had never heard names like those before, but he was pretty sure she was saying them wrong.

"And what happens in the story?" The human boy asked. Flame Princess took a deep breath before she continued.

"Well Sig-Freed and Broom-Hilda are in love. But, Sig-Freed's a hero and Broom-Hilda's the daughter of a witch. When Broom-Hilda's Mom finds out about the two she puts Broom-Hilda in a ring of fire But, Sig-Freed is brave so he fights every monster and climbs any mountain between him and Broom-Hilda. And when he gets to the ring of fire he just jumps through it and saves her and that's the story." Finn looked at her stunned, this Broom-Hilda girl sounded a lot like Flame Princess. That story was probably the only thing that gave her any sort of hope.

"I always hoped a Sig-Freed would come and save me when I was in the lamp." Flame Princess stopped crying.

"Even though you didn't jump through a ring of fire you still kinda saved me." The Princess looked at her hero admiringly. Finn looked right back at her.

"I always think of you as my Sig-Freed, Finn." Something about that struck a chord in Finn's heart. Flame Princess waited so long for someone to help her. And it was him.

"If I knew you were in that Lamp, I would have come for you Princess." The young hero said. The Princess smiled at him.

"I know you would have." Flame Princess grabbed Finn's hand.

"Thank You Finn." The Princess kissed him on the cheek.

"No problem." Was all Finn could say. So many thoughts and emotions popped into his head. It was hard for the young hero to even think. At that moment Flame Princess put her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Princess I want to tell you something." Finn could feel himself blushing. He felt like his heart might pop right out of his chest if it beat any harder.

"Yes, Finn?" The Princess said with an innocent tone.

"I uhh." Nerves were getting the best of the young hero.

"Yes? Finn clenched his right hand trying to answer his girlfriend.

"I ummm."

"Come on Finn you can tell me." The Princess said still as innocent as ever.

"I'm-"

***GROWL*** Finn's stomach suddenly interjected getting a slight laugh out of Flame Princess.

"You're hungry?" She asked him still laughing.

"Yeah I'm just hungry." Finn face-palmed with his right hand as hard as he could.

"Could you reach into my backpack I think I might have something in there." The Princess did as he asked. Finn sat up and she started rummaging through his backpack.

"Hmmm. For such a small bag. Finn sure does carry a lot of stuff." Flame Princess thought.

"Huh? Why is this in here?" The Princess thought as she looked at something.

"Ooo what's this?" The fire elemental light up as she pulled something out of Finn's backpack.

"Can we eat these?" Flame Princess asked him. The Princess was holding a bag of marshmallows.

"Sure why not?" Finn took the bag and opened it.

"The special thing about these little guys is you can roast 'em before you eat 'em." Flame Princess giggled and a wide grin covered her face. The young hero handed her a marshmallow. The Princess didn't waste any time. She scorched the white pillow of sugar and starting chewing.

"Yummy it's sweet!" The Fire Elemental munched on the marshmallow. Finn laughed. The young hero couldn't believe how something so small could make her so happy.

"It's like these were made for me." Flame Princess grabbed another from the bag, scorched it and ate it.

"I'm glad you like them." Finn popped a couple of them into his mouth.

"Do you want me to roast them for you?" The Princess offered with a flame in her hand.

"Uh sure." Finn handed Flame Princess a couple of marshmallows. The fire elemental burned them to a crisp and handed them back.

"Thanks?" He stared at the marshmallows, if they could even be called that anymore.

"Too crispy?" Flame Princess asked giggling as the marshmallows turned to ash.

"A little." The human boy wiped the black dust from his hands and started laughing.

"Maybe next time-" Finn felt something hit his nose.

"What the-" The young hero felt it again. He wiped his nose and looked at the substance.

"What's wrong Finn?" Flame Princess asked the strange acting boy.

"Is it?" Finn looked up, the once sunny sky now a cloudy grey.

"Oh no it's raining." The young hero quickly got up. Even with all his injuries he couldn't let Flame Princess get caught in a storm.

"What's going on Finn?" The Princess asked worried.

"It's raining we need to get in a cave or something now!" Finn offered his hand to Flame Princess. She took it and stood up with one foot.

"My ankles sprained." Flame Princess said as she leaned on the boulder.

"Can't you fly?" The young hero asked her.

"Not if my legs are hurt." The Princess replied. The young hero had no time to argue.

"Nevermind." Finn quickly put her arm over his shoulder and started walking. Not even a couple seconds later the rain began drizzling down.

"Ahh!" The fire elemental shrieked in pain as a couple drops hit her unprotected arms.

"Don't worry I'll get you to cover Princess!" The young hero and his princess hobbled towards a nearby cave.

"AHH!" The rain intensified and Flame Princess suddenly jerked away from Finn. The fire elemental slipped into a nearby shallow hole in the ground.

"Princess!" Finn jumped into the hole, but the ground gave out under his feet and everything started caving in. Finn grabbed a nearby tree hoping not to fall in.

"FINN!" Flame Princess screamed as she fell in to the hole and faded from view.

"PRINCESS!" Finn let go of the tree, falling into the dark abyss below.

**Well how was Chapter 11? Hopefully you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I was going to have this out on Saturday, but my internet got turned off. Luck is just shining down on me right now. I had to take drastic measures and I ended up going to a Burger King near my house. As I type 12-15 year old kids swear inconsistently and couple make out in the corners. And a baby just started crying. Perfect. This couldn't get better unless it started raining. Which it just did... And now I wait for the plague of locusts XD. Eh even though these are the worst writing conditions possible I don't mind if it's for you guys. Any ways back on track. I told you guys last time that I would give you my plans for future chapters and stories. Well here it is. I will not be doing one-shots and I will not be doing a different story. Okay before you bite my head off listen. I wish to continue "The Only Wish" story arc. So after I write this story I'll begin writing Chapters/Episodes each of these episode/chapters will pertain to "The Only Wish" story arc. That means you can't skip chapters. If you do miss a chapter or don't know where you should start reading (if you haven't already read it here) I'll post the chapters in order from oldest to newest on my profile. I do plan on doing stories as long as "The Only Wish" again, but I want to do a couple of one-shots before I go off on another 10+ chapter adventure. Also a couple of you have asked if I'll ever use OCs in my story. My answer. Yes, I will, but I wish to craft OCs that pertain to the AT universe so they will not be crossover characters and they will not be unrealistic (in AT standards). That's all I really wanted to tell you guys so if you have any questions just put it in your reviews for this chapter. Well as always if you liked the Chapter don't forget to Favorite, Follow and leave a Review. I'll have a new chapter posted soon (hopefully before next monday). Until next time DarkCzar13 out!**


	12. A Young Man's Resolve

**I do not own Adventure Time or any of it's characters so just hire me already XD**

**Author's Notes: So how did you like that last chapter? Was it good? I had some mixed messages when it came to that chapter. A lot of people thought it was really amazing how Finn cleared the air with Flame Princess. While others thought the sudden fireball to Jake's face was too dark for my story. Well we haven't really crossed any "dark" lines just yet. Also as to the speculation from TheJamJam that I might incorporate the plot from early images of "Vault of Bones." I will say prior to this Chapter I have not seen a single preview or leaked image from "Vault of Bones" (all I know is the synopsis) and that's not from a lack of trying mind you. I just don't have internet and I can't seem to catch any previews on television. So I'm going into Monday completely fresh XD. Also I wrote the plot to this Chapter a while back and haven't changed it since I wrote it. So if there are any similarities I'll be really surprised. Any ways that's all I really had to say so enjoy yourselves! Without another wasted second here is Chapter 12 of "The Only Wish."**

"Jake are you okay?" Princess Bubblegum dropped Flambo's cage.

"Ahhh!" The flambit yelled as his prison hit the ground. The Princess rushed over to Jake and lifted his head up. The magical dog's face was horribly burned. The once yellow fur turned black with hints of red.

"He's not getting up any time soon Princess." Flame King chuckled as he slowly approached the princess.

"Jake wake up." Bonnibel shook the magical dog. The hero stirred and slightly opened his eyes.

"No toast on my bacon mommy." Jake whispered. The Candy Princess stared at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" The magical dogs eyes fluttered. The Lord of Flames noticed and stopped advancing

"But, Jakey didn't go boom boom." The way Jake talked was like that of a delusional child.

"COME ON JAKE!" Princess Bubblegum grabbed the magical dog by his shoulders and started shaking him back and forth.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" With her right hand the princess slapped Jake on his unscathed cheek. The magical dog sat up almost instantly.

"Whoa what's going on?" The awakened hero asked.

"Flame King attacked you." Jake shot his head to the sound of chuckling. The Fiery Monarch stood close by. A look of satisfaction covered his face and along with his blazing hands the elemental looked menacing.

"You should have stayed unconscious buffoon, it would have saved you all the agony." Flame King watched as Jake stood up.

"You're the only one about to be in agony!" The magical dog yelled as he stretched out his arm and punched The King's armor clad chest.

"Hahaha!" Flame King laughed at his strike.

"What's so funny?"Jake asked unaware of the smoke coming from his fist.

*TSSS* The magical dog felt a burning sensation in his hand, pulling it away from Flame King as quickly as possible.

"Oww!" Jake shook his hand back and forth having been burned by Flame King's super-heated armor.

"Jake are you okay?" Princess Bubblegum asked as she came to his side.

"I'm fine." Jake picked her up and put her by Flambo's cage.

"Jake?" The Princess looked at Jake bewildered.

"Just stay out of this Bubblegum." The magical dog turned back to the problem.

"I don't know why this jerk is here." Yellow hands turned into righteous fists.

"But, I don't need a reason to beat down a bad dude." Jake rushed at the Fiery Monarch.

"I'll gladly silence your existence." Flame King said as a fight ensued. The magical dog used his stretching powers, dodging attacks and trying to land some of his own. The Lord of Flames was surprisingly just as nimble, dodging Jake's assault as he threw massive fireballs.

"Yeah get him Jake!" Flambo yelled from his cage. Bonnibel watched the battle quietly with her hands together, hoping for the best result.

"Hyaa!" Jake punched Flame King in the face, ignoring the pain from punching something as hot as a skillet.

"Arrrgghh!" The Lord of Flames countered with a quick fireball to Jake's leg.

"Ahh!" The Magical Dog stretched away from him to avoid another blow.

"Oh no!" Princess Bubblegum yelled her face horrified.

"Flame King's gonna burn Jake to death!" The Princess trembled at the thought. Flambo looked up at her.

"Hey I can help!" The flambit yelled at her. Bubblegum turned her attention towards him.

"You can? How?" The Princess quickly asked as she picked up his cage.

"Yeah I can cast Flame Shield on him. All you gots to do is get me near him." Bubblegum didn't waste anytime. She ran towards the fight, with cage in hand. Flambo started speaking in a weird language and suddenly magic runes surrounded him. The flambit finished his spell and touched the Princess' dress. A veil of blue magic coated Bonnibel.

"Thanks." Princess Bubblegum stopped running. Flame King and Jake's fight was directly in front of her.

"Just one more time." Flambo said as he began muttering to himself. The runes appeared once again, but this time the flambit didn't touch anyone. His hand glowing a bright blue.

"You gots to hurry and get near Jake." Flambo's tiny arm shook violently.

"I can only hold this for a bit." The Princess stared at the fight waiting for her chance to get near Jake. Flame King noticed the pair just before his canine adversary could and hurled a fireball at them.

"No!" Jake jumped towards them, his back turned towards the blast.

"Now!" Flambo yelled as Princess Bubblegum quickly raised the flambits cage. Flambo extended his arm and punched his friend on the forehead. The magic of Flame Shield covered Jake just before the fireball hit.

"AHH!" Jake screamed as the blast sent him flying into his friends. The princess, magical dog and flambit hit the ground and rolled away in a cluster.

"Oww!" Bubblegum was the first to recover, followed by Flambo.

"Dang you hit us like a sack of bricks bru-da." The Flambit told him. The yellow dog didn't respond.

"Jake?" Princess Bubblegum crawled over to her friend. The magical dog was unconscious, the force of the blast to much for him.

"Hmmf I knew he was weak." The Lord of Flames kicked Jake's body away from Bubblegum.

"Leave him alone!" Princess Bubblegum yelled at Flame King as she stood in front of her friend.

"I don't care about the buffoon! What are you doing Bonnibel?" Flame King asked her unaware of her new motives.

"Wasn't it you who asked me for help?" Flambo shot a glance at the Princess.

"I don't want to capture Flame Princess anymore." Bubblegum told The Lord of Flames.

"What are you going on about Princess?" He asked.

"Call off anymore attempts to capture her." Bonnibel told him once more.

"You're pathetic." Flame King scowled at the Princess.

"Did she melt that candy brain of yours? If she stays with that boy any longer the world will be in jeopardy."

"I wouldn't mind if every other kingdom burned to cinders. but that includes MY kingdom."

"Please just leave her and Finn alone." The Princess practically begged Flame King.

"You don't deserve to be called a Princess, you disgust me." The Lord of Flames turned away from her and walked towards his guards.

"GET UP!" He commanded them. The elementals obeyed, slowly picking themselves up from the ground.

"YOU CALL YOURSELVES ELITE? YOU WERE BEATEN BY A BUFFOON!" Flame King walked away from them and picked something up from off the ground.

"This'll be useful." Flame King said as he walked away, his Flame Guards following behind him. Princess Bubblegum watched the fire elementals leave.

"Jake." She looked towards the injured canine.

"I shouldn't have got you involved." She sat next to him and placed his head on her lap. Bonnibel caressed his fur.

"What did Flame King mean about you calling him for help?" Flambo asked her his cage on its side. Bonnibel reached over, picked up the flambit's prison and brought it closer to herself.

"What I did was an absolute mistake. I just hope..." Princess Bubblegum began to cry.

"I just hope Finn's okay, wherever he is."

**Elsewhere...**

One final raindrop fell from the heavens, ending an unexpected drizzle. And as dreary clouds dispersed from a blackened sky, they slowly revealed a grossly incandescent ball of light. The sun appeared attempting to spread its rays to all life and illuminate any crevice on the earth below. Among these was a gaping hole, at one time just a simple divot, now a place where light couldn't reach. The fissure led deep underground into what looked like an incomprehensible void. But, not too far from the surface was a cave. It's floor covered in soft dirt and grass, and in the middle of the cave was a small body of water accumulated from the rain. The caves rocky walls were covered with cracks. A beam of light shined through one of these fractures, covering the face of an injured boy. The young hero twitched as he felt the familiar warmth on himself.

"Uuhh." Finn moaned lightly trying to cover his eyes.

"Is it morning already?" The boy rubbed his eyes with his left hand.

"Where am I?" Finn asked himself as he searched his surroundings. The light bothered the young man so he blocked it with his hand and kept looking around. From the corner of his eye Finn could see a faint orange glow.

"Flame Princess?" The hero stood up and tried walking towards the light, but for some reason he couldn't.

"What the-" Finn felt a pressure on his right arm. Using his left hand he felt his arm, with a sudden surprise.

"A rock?" The hero felt stone just before his elbow.

"This isn't math." Finn tried to pull his arm out of the rock.

"Oww!" A horrible sensation came from his arm.

"It's really stuck in there." The hero thought. He kept feeling the rock and realized that his arm was placed between two different boulders. One on top of the other. His limb the cream-filling.

"Finn?" The young hero forgot about his arm for the time being and turned towards the voice.

"Flame Princess?" He yelled looking for her.

"Over here!" Finn looked a little higher and saw her on a ledge.

"Hey!" The Princess waved to him.

"Are you okay?" The young hero asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine! How about you?" Finn tugged at his arm again.

"Totally Math!" He lied as he tried forcing his arm out once more.

***CRACK*** Finn's constant struggling disrupted something in the cave wall. The whole cave suddenly started shaking. The hero looked around wondering what was happening.

"What's going on?" The ledge Flame Princess stood on started shaking.

***SPLASH*** Large rocks fell from the cave ceiling landing in the small lake below.

"Whoa!" The Princess lost her footing and fell of the ledge.

"Princess!" Finn yelled as he watched the fire elemental plummet straight down.

***SPLASH*** She landed in the pool of water. A horrified looked covered the young hero's face as something else fell from the ceiling.

"NO PRINCESS!" Finn screamed as something large fell directly on top of her from above. A brief moment of silence and suddenly the fire elemental bursted out of the water.

"AHHHHH!" Flame Princess cried out in pain as she thrashed around violently splashing water ever which way, struggling to get out of the water.

"I need to get her out of there!" Finn looked around desperately trying to find something, anything to help free himself. That's when he saw it, glistening in the darkness. A crimson figure silhouetted on the cave floor.

"My sword!" The human boy reached over trying to grab the demon blood sword.

"CRUP!" Finn's arm wasn't long enough. The hero used his leg and tried again. His left foot just long enough to touch the handle and pull it towards him.

"Yes." He grabbed the sword from the ground.

"FINN!" Flame Princess called out to her hero as she desperately tried to push something off of her. Unfortunately the obstruction's path was caught between two rocks making it impossible for her to move.

"I'll be right there!" Finn yelled to her. The young hero shoved his sword in between the rocks and used it to try to pry one of them up.

"Come on!" Finn tried pulling his arm out, but the boulder didn't budge.

"This isn't gonna work!" The young hero pulled his sword out of the stone. Finn tried to come up with a different means of escape. He could try to cut the rock, but how long would that take? If he could just cut something else. Finn looked at his sword and then at his right arm.

"No, there's gotta be a different way!" The human boy planned for a couple of moments. But, strangely enough his thoughts weren't interrupted by the continuous sounds of agony.

"Princess?" Finn looked back at her wondering what had happened. Flame Princess' screaming had since stopped, her head lay quietly on a rock just above the water. The young hero looked back at his predicament.

"I can't wait any longer." Finn clutched the hilt of his sword within his left hand.

"There isn't any other way." Finn extended his right arm and raised his weapon.

"I can't let her die!" The young hero yelled as he brought the sword down.

"GAHH!" Finn screamed in agony having freed himself from the prison with one swing. The boy dropped his sword. Pain filled his senses, like electricity coursing through his body. Finn held what was left of his right arm and squeezed it hoping to keep as much of his life's essence as he could inside. The young hero gritted his teeth.

"Princess." Finn turned around and stumbled towards Flame Princess. Fighting back the urge to faint, and leaving a trail of crimson behind him, the young hero made his way into the pool of water and towards his next obstacle. The boy could fully see what pinned down his princess. A tree at least ten times Finn's size rested on top of her. The boy knelt and tried lifting it off of Flame Princess.

"Ahhh!" The boy shouted indiscriminately his body struggling under the immense weight.

"Come on!" He yelled still trying. The obstruction didn't move an inch.

"It's no use." Finn let go of the tree, he felt his body getting weaker. In all his frustration he looked to his trapped princess. Her completely doused body almost seemed lifeless in the pool of water. The sight made something snap in Finn.

"I WONT LET YOU DIE!" The Hero declared. Intensity filled the boy's eyes as he knelt once again. Finn shoved his hand underneath the tree and dug his fingers deep into its bark. A feeling, like knives stabbing every muscle in his body enveloped the poor boy. But that same feeling seemed to fuel his rage-induced strength, forcing his body to new limits.

"Come on!" The infuriated hero slowly unbent his knees, his fully extended arm grasping the tree as it slowly came off Flame Princess. In one last feat of strength Finn turned his entire body around.

"Hyaa!" The boy swung his arm around and threw the tree over himself.

***THUD*** The tree fell to the other side of the lake, making a massive splash as it crashed down. The young hero looked to his princess once again. The Princess almost looked like she was sleeping, the water around her now a scarlet blanket. Finn walked over to her and picked her up, being as gentle as possible. He slowly brought his girlfriend to the side of the bank, closer to the bright light extruding into the cave. The boy walked out of the water and placed the unconscious princess down on a nearby patch of dirt.

"Flame Princess." Finn couldn't yell anymore. His whole body felt dizzy, and his vision blurred even more with every passing second.

"You have to wake up now." The boy took a deep breath and moved closer to her. Finn pressed his lips against Flame Princess' and let out the air. He stopped and looked at her. The Princess still lay there unconscious.

"Come on Princess." The boy took in another large breath. He held her head, pressing his lips against hers again.

***COUGH COUGH*** The Fiery Princess coughed up some water. The young hero smiled, knowing she was alright.

"Finn?" The Princess spoke as she opened her eyes. Her vision slowly accustoming itself to the darkness.

"Hey Princess." Finn spoke softly, the hero held his wounded arm away from her. Trying to keep his wound out of view.

"What happened?" Flame Princess sat up, the color slowly returning to her skin.

"You fell in a pool of water and I saved- AHH!" The young hero suddenly cried out in pain. The damage on his body finally making itself known. Finn collapsed landing on his back.

"Are you okay?" Flame Princess asked in concern. The princess reached her hand out to him when she suddenly felt something wet.

"What's this?" The Princess looked at it. Her body acting as a flashlight, she saw a familiar red substance covering the ground.

"Finn are you... bleeding?" Flame Princess wiped her hand on her shorts and crawled towards him. Finn attempted to hide his wound by turning to his side, but he was too slow. The princess could see a large part of Finn's right arm was missing. Everything below his elbow gone. Flame Princess covered her mouth in horror.

"What happened to your arm? She asked the mangled hero. The Fiery Princess moved in front of him, still crawling.

"It was cramping my style so I ditched it." The boy said his weak voice ruining the joke.

"You're not funny!" The Princess scolded him with tears in her eyes. The young hero laughed a bit, defying his injuries.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Concern overwhelmed anger. The Princess out-stretched her hand, placing it against his cheek.

"It's just pain, it doesn't hurt as much..." Finn grasped his arm harder, the feeling in his tortured body intensifying.

"As much as what?" Flame Princess asked almost begging for the answer.

"Losing you." Finn had a weak smile on his face as he said that. Flame Princess didn't know how to respond. A mix of sorrow and joy came from her eyes, scorching the grass below her. She stared at her injured hero. The strong-willed boy, now knocking at death's door.

"Finn." The Princess wiped the tears from her face. At the same time thinking of a way to save him. She saw him grasping his arm and had an idea.

"Finn close your eyes." Flame Princess told him.

"Wait what?" The sudden command caught Finn off-guard.

"Just do it!" The human boy obeyed, closing his eyes immediately.

"You better keep them closed!" The Princess warned him, before she blushed a bit and took of her shirt. She folded up the shirt, leaned towards Finn, and put it against his wound. The young hero jumped slightly.

"What are you-" The young hero attempted to peek at his arm. Flame Princess noticed and conjured a fireball right next to his face.

"Keep 'em closed or I'll close them for you." She told him. Finn did as he was told, shutting his eyes even tighter than before. The Princess grabbed Finn's hand and pressed it against her make shift bandage.

"There that might help. Just hold this." She told him. The young hero did as she asked keeping pressure on his wound.

"Now we just need to close it." The Princess brainstormed a couple of ideas. She looked at Finn's wound and then at her fiery hands.

"If I removed that amulet I could try burning it closed." She thought, turning her gaze back to Finn. The human boy's breathing was deep, slow and if that wasn't enough he shook every time he exhaled.

"He's to weak for that. I might accidentally kill him." Flame Princess frantically tried to come up with a different plan.

"Princess." The young hero spoke up in an astonishingly weak voice.

"Yeah Finn?" The Princess asked as she kneeled over and parted some of his hair from his damaged face.

"I'm feeling pretty sleepy... I'm gonna take a nap... okay?" Finn's voice seemed almost like a whisper.

"No open your eyes!" The Princess put her hands around his head, slapping his cheeks and shaking him to prevent him from sleeping.

"If you fall asleep... you won't wake up!" Flame Princess remembered the last time she saw him "sleeping." She trembled at the thought.

"Sorry Princess." A couple of tears ran down the hero's face as he turned his head away from her.

"Finn please!" The Princess yelled at him, but to no avail he didn't respond.

"FINN!" Flame Princess screamed his name. She waited for him. Sitting there patiently, staring at the hero. Seconds going by like hours. The Princess hoped for what just happened to be some sort of prank. Maybe Finn would wake up, make a joke or something and he would laugh, then she'd get mad at him. But, nothing. There was no silly prank, a punchline, or anything of the sort. The young hero simply laid lifelessly in her hands.

"No." The Princess embraced Finn. There was no reason to hold back her tears. She grasped the back of his torn shirt with one hand and held it tightly. Her opposite hand kept to his cheek. Flame Princess rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling the side of his face and then she cried. Her tears pouring from her eyes like the rain she feared so much. All the while the Princess felt a coolness inside her chest. Like a fire being stomped out inside of her. The pain she felt more intense than any amount of water.

"Why did you have to save me?" The Princess could only blame herself for what happened. Everything that led up to this was her fault. It was her fault Finn had to injure himself. Her fault for running from him. Her fault for killing Lady Rainicorn. Her fault for being dangerous. Her fault... for being born a monster.

"I'm not even worth it." Flame Princess couldn't cry anymore. Finn was right. She had finally run out of tears. The Princess released Finn from her grasp and laid him back down on the ground.

"I wish I could save you, the way you saved me." Flame Princess thought about what happened the last time he had "slept." She cried that time as well. But, Beemo came to the rescue. He brought a bottle of Cyclop's Tears and made Finn all better.

"At least we had them that time." Flame Princess grabbed her shirt from Finn's arm and put it back on. She sat there, staring at her hero when suddenly she remembered something. While looking through Finn's backpack for some food she had seen a bottle.

"The bag!" The newly motivated fire elemental noticed Finn wasn't wearing his backpack and stood up. Her sprained ankle still causing her a slight amount of pain.

"It's gotta be somewhere around here." The Princess had no idea how they would've gotten in the bag. But, she didn't care. Using a fireball as a flashlight she frantically searched around for it. Flame Princess looked high and low,scouring ever inch of the cave, when finally she found it.

"Oh crup." The Princess stared at the bag. Finn's green backpack was sitting in the middle of the pool of water. And to make matters worse it had sunken to the bottom.

"How am I supposed to get it now?" The pool wasn't too deep and would barely come to the fire elemental's waist. But, the fact remained. Her and water did not get along. Flame Princess looked back at her hero.

"I have to do this... for Finn!" She declared with a fist-pump. The Princess cautiously approached the water.

"One step at a time." Flame Princess put her foot into the pool.

"This isn't so bad." She took another step, her bare ankle touching the water.

***Tsssss*** An unsatisfying hiss came from the introduction.

"Ahhh!" Flame Princess shrieked and stepped away from the water. She grabbed her ankle and jumped around in pain. After a couple of seconds the Princess put her foot back down and decided to try something else.

"If I hurry maybe it won't hurt as much." The Fire Elemental hesitated at first wondering if it was a smart idea.

"Finn didn't do what he did because it was smart." The Princess ran into the deadly liquid.

"Haaaa!" Flame Princess kept running until the water reached her thighs.

"AHHH!" The water slowed down the Princess' movements to a slow trudge, causing her to feel more pain than before.

"I can't stop now." The Princess only made it halfway through the pool, before her flames started going out.

"I can't..." Flame Princess could feel herself slowly slipping into unconsciousness. Her thoughts drifting to Finn and how she was helpless to save him.

"No!" Determination overwhelmed The Princess. Fire streamed out of the elemental's eyes as her dimmed flames began growing brighter.

"I'm getting that bag!" The water around Flame Princess boiled. A cloud of steam erupted from the pool, escaping through the hole above her. The Fire Elemental shined a brilliant gold as she made her way to the middle of the grotto.

"There it is." The Princess reached into the pool to grab Finn's backpack, her arm evaporating a path through the liquid.

"Finally." Flame Princess pulled the bag out of the water, turned around and started walking back to the bank.

"That...wasn't...so hard." Halfway back to the pool's edge the Princess' flames began dying down once more.

"Almost...there." Flame Princess let out deep breaths. Her act of courage finally taking its toll. But, with the bank so close the rowdy elemental endured. At last the Princess walked out of the water. Unfortunately in all her exhaustion the elemental didn't notice a stray rock sticking out of the soiled ground.

"Whoa!" Flame Princess tripped over the rock and fell down face first, Finn's back pack flying out of her hands in the process.

***CRACK*** The bag landed down harshly, an ominous breaking sound emanating from it.

"Oh no!" The Princess picked herself up from the ground and ran towards the backpack, fearing the worst. The bag's contents covered the cave floor, mostly a random assortment of paperback books, candy wrappers, and other miscellaneous things. But, one item in particular caught Flame Princess' eye. A glass bottle, shattered to pieces on the ground, and a shining pool of liquid gathering just underneath.

"No the Tear's." The Desperate Girl stuck her hands in the Cyclops Tears in trying to save them. Her actions went unrewarded.

***TSSS*** The angelic liquid doused the Princess' hands with a sickening hiss more disturbing than any earlier.

"AHHHH!" The Princess pulled her hands away from the puddle. The pain she felt at that moment almost unbearable enough to bring her back to tears. Flame Princess shook her hands wildly trying her best to re-ignite them. As she did this the precious liquid she sought after so much began disappearing into the ground.

"NO!" The Princess once again stuck her hands in the Cyclop's Tears. This time she didn't retreat. Instead she cupped her hands around the Tears and picked them up. Not even a second later she was running towards Finn.

"Mmm!" Flame Princess bit her lip trying to dull the pain, while she watched the cave floor for any more obstacles. A moment later she was next to Finn. She knelt next to her champion and carefully poured the Cyclops Tears on to his self-inflicted wound.

"Please work." The Fiery Princess sat next to her hero and waited, but her attention soon wavered.

"Ouch!" The Princess stared at the source of her reaction in anguish. Her dark blue hands trembled, a feeling like buzzing bees came from inside them, and every couple of seconds it felt as if one of the bees would sting her. The fire elemental tried to re-ignite her hands, but after several times she gave up.

***COUGH COUGH*** Flame Princess shot her eyes back to Finn. The young hero's amulet moved up and down as he took in some air.

"Finn." The Princess smiled knowing she had saved him.

"Worth it." She told herself as she clenched his hands.

***CRACK* **Something started to move in the cave. Flame Princess looked around when something started shining in her eyes.

"What's the-" The Fiery Princess turned her attention towards a crack in the cave wall. The light grew larger as two figures seemed to move rocks away from the fracture.

"This is taking too long." Flame Princess heard a muffled voice come from the hole.

***BOOM* **An explosion came from outside the cave. The Princess covered Finn as pieces of rock scattered throughout the cave.

"What's going on?" The Fiery Princess watched as a dark figure suddenly entered the cave.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Flame Princess asked the ominous shadow.

"You don't recognize me?" The figure got even closer as the Princess' eyes adjusted to the light.

"FATHER!" Confusion and anger covered Flame Princess' face.

"So you do recognize me! I guess introductions are no longer in order." Flame King smiled as he approached his daughter.

"STAY BACK!" Flame Princess warned him her fiery hair rising under Finn's bear hat.

"You don't scare me child." Flame King chuckled at her.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" She asked him.

"To take you back home of course." Flame Princess' hair returned to normal.

"I...I won't go back." She told him a hint of fear in her voice.

"You don't have a choice." Flame King's guards entered the cave.

"No!" Flame Princess yelled at him.

"Either you go back with me or.." Flame King pointed at Finn.

"I'll kill that boy." Terror covered the Princess' face.

"No stay away from him!" She screamed at him.

"It's your choice come with me or he dies." Flame Princess looked at Finn. Her hands were still damaged and after everything that had happened she felt drained. There was no way she could fight her way out of this one.

"You promise not to hurt him?" She asked her father.

"I won't touch a single hair on his head." Flame King promised with his right hand over his chest.

"Okay... I'll go with you." Flame Princess turned to her hero. She took off Finn's hat and put it on his head.

"I'm sorry Finn." She parted his bangs away from his eyes and stared at his face.

"I guess this is goodbye." Flame Princess kissed him on the cheek one last time. She then stood up and walked towards her father, sadness covered her face.

"Good girl." Flame King put his hand on her shoulder. The pair turned around and started walking away. Just before they exited the cave Flame King looked at one of his guards.

"You there!" A guard saluted Flame King.

"Kill him!" Flame Princess' eyes shot open.

"NO!" Before she could move her father pulled something out of his armor and latched it around her wrists.

"Finn!" Flame Princess screamed as a jet of water sprayed on to her hands.

"Ahhh!" The Fiery Princess let out a shriek and fell to the ground.

"This is for the best." Flame King said as he picked up his daughter and started walking away.

"Finn..." Flame Princess said one last time before her world went dark. Back inside the cave a single Flame Guard approached Finn.

"Too bad for you boy." The Flame Guard said as he pointed his spear at the unconscious hero.

**Well that's Chapter 12. Hopefully it was worth the small wait. Funny thing about this chapter. It was kinda difficult to write XD. I didn't have a lot of time to do anything else besides this. I haven't even watched "Vault of Bones" or "The Great Bird Man" yet. I wanted to keep this idea in my head without drawing off of other media so I haven't read anything either. My friends made me go out on Friday and Saturday, even though I'm sick. I've had a cold for like the last 5 days. Uhhh... It sucks to be sick. But, I did get to see "21 and Over" on Friday so that was pretty cool.** **Anyways I really hope you liked the chapter. And if you did don't forget to Favorite, Follow and Review... especially Review. If you don't review this chapter and criticize my writing I won't get better so yeah... do that. Also just because it makes him mad whenever I mention him in these notes "Hi StrikerXE!" XD. I wish I was a little bit more reliable when it came to posting new chapters, but I'm not so I hope to have another chapter out soon. Until next time DarkCzar13 out!**


	13. The Scarlet Trauma

**I do not own Adventure Time or any of it's characters so you'll never see my ideas in the show :(**

**Author's Notes: Well here we are Chapter 13. With everything that's just happened I bet you're way to excited and skip these I won't hate you if you do, but I'll severely dislike you ._. Also just so no one confuses me for a girl anymore I happen to be a guy. That's right a ma-male wrote this story XD. Any ways before I get too far off track I just wanted to tell you guys something. I appreciate that you've stayed with the story for so long and for all the new readers that I've seen Favorite, Follow and Review ****I apologize for the horrible updating time XD. I seen the new episode "Puhoy" and I'll tell you my opinion at the end of this chapter. Any ways I think I've spent enough of your time repeating old subjects so without another wasted second here is Chapter 13 of "The Only Wish."**

Dark clouds loomed over the dense greenery of the Grasslands. A flurry of water rained from the heavens. Like the tears of an angel, an omen for things to come. But, like a symbol of hope a single beam of light broke through the clouds to shine upon a giant tree. And with that the storm slowly dissipated and was no more.

**Hours have passed since the battle between Flame King and Jake. **

A still blue magical dog and princess along with a now freed flambit, sat in the Tree Fort recovering from there wounds.

"Ouch!" Jake yelped as BMO put a wet rag to the side of his face.

"Hold still!" The little robot commanded him while slowly wiping his burns.

"But it hurts." The magical dog complained.

"Stop being a baby Jake." BMO told him as he patted his face some more. Princess Bubblegum looked at them as she held a rag to the burn on her arm.

"Oww." The Magical Dog winced in pain at BMO's "care."

"BMO be easy with him please he's been through alot." Peebles pleaded with the robot.

"All thanks to you!" BMO barked at her with anger in his mono-tone voice. The Princess frowned.

"Hey it's not her fault." Jake defended the princess.

"It kinda is." Flambo interjected while he sat on a piece of tinfoil.

"If she didn't ask Flame King for help he never would have captured me and this wouldn't a happened." The Flambit said.

"I had to ask Flame King for help he's the only one who can truly imprison Flame Princess." Bubblegum explained.

"And if I did lock her up without Flame King's consent I would have provoked a war between the Candy Kingdom and the Fire Kingdom." A look of shock covered Flambo, and Jake's face.

"I did what I thought was right." Princess Bubblegum set her eyes away from her friends, looking more distant then ever.

"Don't worry Princess we'll fix this." Jake stretched his arm around the Princess. Bubblegum looked at Jake and smiled.

"NO!" BMO yelled as he threw the rag he held to the ground. The shout caught the group off-guard.

"I like Flame Princess! She's very nice!" BMO confessed.

"Yesterday Finn and Flame Princess spent the whole day together." Everyone listened quietly.

"They were so happy!" BMO put his hands together and rested his head against them with an elated look on his screen.

"But, today she almost burned our house down!" BMO aimed his arms at the blackened walls of the kitchen.

"And it's all your fault!" The robot yelled as he pointed at Princess Bubblegum.

"You made her do this!" BMO yelled again causing the princess to frown.

"If something happens to Flame Princess or Finn I swear I'll..." For a robot that couldn't show emotion BMO looked furious.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" BMO threatened the Princess as he walked toward her. An astonished look covered Bubblegum's face.

"Whoa easy." Jake told BMO as he wrapped his hand around him.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" The little robot yelled again.

"Just calm down BMO." The magical dog begged him.

"Let me go!" BMO broke out of Jake's grip.

"I'm going upstairs. I don't want to see HER anymore." BMO scoffed at the Princess as he turned around and climbed the ladder leading upstairs.

"Whoa issues." A surprise look covered Flambo's face as he watched BMO leave the room.

"That little robot really don't like you." Flambo said to Princess Bubblegum.

"I don't blame him." Bubblegum told the flambit.

"I crushed Finn's heart once..." She frowned at the thought.

"And I'm about to do it again." The Princess put her hands against her face, too ashamed to look at Jake or Flambo.

"Not if I can help it!" Jake stood up and made his way to the ladder leading downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Flambo asked him.

"I'm gonna find Finn, before Flame King can." The magical dog told him.

"It must have been hours since Finn ran after the Princess, how you gonna find 'em?" Flambo asked.

"With my trusty sniffer!" Jake pointed at his nose as he sniffed a couple of times. Flambo shook his head.

"I'm coming too." Princess Bubblegum said as she stood up. The flambit looked at Bubblegum and Jake.

"Hehehe well I guess I'm going too. You guys NEED my Flame Shield." The flambit said with a smug attitude.

"Yeah okay." Jake said sarcastically as he climbed down the ladder and walked outside. The magical dog got on all fours as his friends came outside.

"Let's get going!" The enchanted canine said as he waved one of his hands. Bubblegum and Flambo climbed on to Jake's back. The magical dog stretched his body, until his legs were as long as trees and his body as big as a mountain.

***SNIFF SNIFF* **The magical dog closed his eyes as he searched for his brother's scent. Suddenly the canine's eyes shot open.

"Found him!" Jake declared as he started running.

"We're coming Finn." Bubblegum thought.

"I just hope we're not too late." A worried look covered the Princess' face.

**Elsewhere...**

A single fire elemental stood over a helpless boy. His spear aimed at the young hero's neck.

"Did you really think you could get away from our lord?" The Flame Guard asked an unconscious Finn.

"Are you that stupid boy?" The Guard lowered his spear as he started chuckling.

"And to think he let you date his daughter." The fire elemental shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh man it absolutely disgusts me." The Guard pretended to hurl, making various sickening sounds.

"Someone as weak as you doesn't even deserve a princess." He stared at Finn's face.

"I'm sick of looking at your ugly mug." He pointed his spear at the hero once again.

"NOW DIE!" The Flame Guard attacked.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"NOOOOO!" Flame Princess screamed having just woken up from a horrible dream.

"Finn?" The Fiery Princess had some tears in her eyes as she looked around for her hero.

"Where am I?" The Fiery Princess couldn't find Finn. But she noticed the walls, windows and stairs around her made of black rock. She looked through one of the large triangular windows, and outside it she could see a lake of fire. At that point Flame Princess knew exactly where she had ended up.

"I'm in the Fire Kingdom." With that statement Flame Princess tried standing up.

***CLINK*** The red gem on her forehead hit something hard and she fell back down.

"Oww!" The Princess rubbed her forehead in pain, but only caused herself more pain by doing so.

"OWW!" The Fiery Elemental looked at the source of her torment. Her hands were a shockingly dark blue and throbbed with a stinging feeling.

"Just ignore it." Flame Princess told herself as she remembered her injury. She knew there were more important things to worry about then just her hands. She reached out and felt something hard, but she couldn't see whatever it was.

"No." The Fiery Princess stood up and put both of her hands in front of her as she touched this see-through object. The Princess winced in pain as she moved her palms across what she realized was an invisible surface. The surface she felt acted as a wall reaching to the ground and above the elemental's reach. Flame Princess felt around herself. This wall surrounded her in a circle.

"No!" Flame Princess shouted in anger as she began hitting the invisible walls around her.

"Let me out!" She yelled as she furiously beat the insides of her prison.

"LET ME OUT!" Flame Princess smashed her hands against the glass one final time before the pain she felt was too much for her.

"What's all this ruckus about?" The Injured Princess turned around and saw what angered her most.

"FATHER!" Flame Princess glared at her father. Her flames acting accordingly, flaring up and burning more intensely.

"I'm delighted to see you awake my daughter." Flame King said with a satisfied look on his face.

"RELEASE ME!" The Enraged Princess of Flames commanded him.

"Is that any way to speak to your own father?" Flame King asked her as approached his throne.

"When have you ever acted like a father!" Flame Princess screamed at him, her voice slightly muffled by the glass. The Lord of Flames sat down on his throne.

"When haven't I acted like a father to you?" Flame King asked her.

"The last 14 years of my life." The Princess said almost immediately.

"WHAT? All I've done is kept you safe!" The Flaming Monarch tried to explain.

"When have you "done" anything for me? Besides trap me here?" She shot back at him.

"Everything I've done is for your sake." Flame King said with a stern voice.

"MY SAKE?" The Princess balled up her pain-filled hands as she trembled in rage.

"You've kept me in this lamp my entire life, for my sake?" Flame Princess asked her father, furiousity in her voice

"I allowed you too leave didn't I?" Flame King said with a slight shrug.

"But then, you took my life away, again!" The Princess yelled at him.

"It was my mistake to let you go with that boy." Her father revealed.

"And what of Finn? Where is he?" She questioned him.

"Responsibility demands sacrifice." That's the last thing Flame King could say to her, his words were the final fuel to start an inferno.

"You.." Flame Princess could barely contain herself. Her rage was like a volcano, and she was more then ready to erupt.

"YOU KILLED FINN, FOR "MY SAKE"?!" The Princess of Flames shook her head in anger trying to release three simple words.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed, her body flaring out with an intense heat.

***SIGH* **Flame King reached into his armor and pulled out a small reddish-brown device with two buttons placed on the top of it.

"I thought you might act like this, that's why I brought your lamp a little bit more "up-to-date" The Lord of Flames pressed a button on the remote he held. A motorized sound could be heard as vents above the lamp suddenly closed.

"Guhh!" Flame Princess grabbed her throat. She fell down immediately reverting back to her humanoid form, her body turning slightly blue in the process.

"I'm only doing this too protect you." Flame King said as he pressed a different button on the remote. Another mechanical sound could be heard and once again the lamp's vents opened.

"It has to be like this, you're a danger to everyone..." The Lord of Flames glanced at his unconscious daughter.

"Especially yourself." Flame King snapped his fingers and one of his Flame Guards pulled a lever on a pedestal above him.

***Clank Clank Clank*** The lamp slowly rose into a space above the ceiling.

"Rest in your room, hopefully you won't be as agitated when you awaken this time." Flame King put the remote he held into his armor.

"I realize you don't understand what I do or why I do it." The Flaming Monarch reached into his armor and pulled out a small heart-shaped locket. He promptly opened it and looked inside.

"But, that's something I don't think I'll ever be able to tell you." Flame King rubbed his flaming thumb against the picture of his queen.

***SIGH* **The King closed the locket and put it back into his armor.

"That's enough of that for now." Flame King said as put his arms against the arm rests of his chair.

"This is far from over." He said to himself. The evening sun slowly set in the window behind him. The orange sky turned to black after a couple more moments and the moon shined brightly in it's place.

**Elsewhere...**

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Princess Bubblegum asked him. Jake ran through an area covered in mountains, caves and scattered trees. The sun hid behind mountains in the distance, causing great shadows along the land.

"I'm positive the scent's..." The magical dog suddenly ceased running, almost sending his companions flying from his back.

"Jake what's eating ya?" Flambo asked him as he and Bubblegum tried to regain there composure.

"I ugghh..." Jake froze up, not able to finish his sentence.

"Please just find them." Princess Bubblegum begged him. The immobilized canine nodded his head in agreement.

***SNIFF SNIFF*** The magical dog picked up the scent once more and began moving.

"It's coming from over here." Jake made his way towards one of the many caves, shrinking as he got closer. Flambo and Princess Bubblegum got off of Jake's back as soon as they reached a shadowy cave entrance.

"This is where the scent's strongest." Jake told them as he shrunk back to his normal size and stood up.

"Well let's just get ourselves a look." Flambo said as he turned to his companions.

"What's wrong?" Princess Bubblegum asked Jake. The magical dog looked nervous. He held his paws together sporadically overlapping them.

"It's just..." Jake looked at the darkness, breathing heavily.

"Just what?" Flambo asked him.

"I-I smell... blood." The magical dog told them as he covered his mouth, feeling slightly nauseous.

"Blood?" Princess Bubblegum asked him.

"Yeah... and a lot of it." He told them. The Princess looked into the cave, worry covering her face.

"Maybe he tripped and got a scrap on his knee or something hehehe." Flambo joked.

"I guess there's only one way to find out." Jake said as he started walking into the cave.

"Yeah.." Princess Bubblegum followed him into the cave, Flambo following her. The trio slowly walked through the pitch black cave.

***CRUNCH* **Jake suddenly stopped walking, Bubblegum bumping into him and Flambo bumping into her.

"What's going on?" The flambit asked.

"Flambo I need you over here as flashlight." Jake told him. Flambo listened moving ahead until he was next too Jake.

"Ok now shine as bright as you can!" The magical dog asked him.

"No prob." Flambo said as his flaming body grew brighter, revealing what was under Jake's foot.

"A comic book?" Bubblegum said from behind Jake.

"Yeah, it looks like one of Finn's." The magical dog looked beyond it.

"Follow that trail Flambo." Jake said as he pointed out another comic.

"Gotcha." The flambit slowly walked through the cave until he reached the source.

"Finn's backpack." Bubblegum stated.

"But where's Finn?" The magical dog asked. Flambo walked to the right of the bacpack to search elsewhere.

"OH FUDGEBALLS!" The flambit screamed. Jake and Princess saw what he did as well.

"Unnggghh." Jake lost his lunch all over the cave floor. Bubblegum didn't speak she simply covered her mouth in horror. What she saw brought tears to her eyes.

**Elsewhere...**

"Oww my head." A certain Fiery Princess woke up from her nap, rubbing her head.

"Uhh." She looked up and saw her surroundings, remembering exactly what had happened.

"Why did I believe my dad?" As the princess thought about it she laid down on her back.

"He's never kept a promise." Flame Princess looked at the top of the lamp from where she lay. A reddish-orange lid covered the top of it. The Princess counted seven different slants. If she tried, she knew that she'd be able to escape through one of the slits.

"But, what's the point?" The Princess sat up and put her back against the glass.

"It's not like I have a house to go too, or anyone to see." The Fire Elemental bent her knees towards herself.

"These are all I have now." The Princess looked at her feet. The shoes she borrowed from Finn.

"And these." She felt the dark blue shorts her hero typically wore.

"And this." Flame Princess carefully put her hand against the left side of her chest. But, when she did she felt something crust-like.

"What is this?" The Princess looked at a rust colored stain on the light blue shirt she wore.

"Is this.." She remembered putting her shirt against Finn's wound.

"Finn's...?" The Princess grabbed the stain, releasing it when the pain was too much for her.

"I don't belong out there, anymore." Flame Princess put her arms around her knees and pushed them further against her chest.

***SNIFF* **She sobbed as she laid her chin against her knee. With tears pouring down her cheeks she sang with her sorrow.

**_Finn why did you save me?  
__Why were you brave for me?_**

**_Did you... think I died?  
__Or was it just your pride?_**

**_*Sniff* You know..._**

**_You promised to stay by my side.  
__But Finn, again you lied._**

**_All I could do was watch you fade.  
__From a wound you made with your own blade._**

**_*Sniff* You know..._**

**_I tried... saving you.  
__But, I ended up... betraying you._**

**_And I can't stop feeling this pain.  
__It's in the same place as this stain._**

**_*Sniff* Now..._**

**_My only future's gone.  
__I don't feel like pressing on._**

**_Just wanted to tell you three simple words.  
__Thought maybe you would've told me first._**

**_But, All that is a faded dream.  
__There's no way we can repair...the seams._**

"This is where I belong now." Flame Princess told herself.

"I won't forget you Finn." The Princess closed her eyes and put her head down.

**Elsewhere...**

"I'm sorry Finn." A voice said..

"I guess this is goodbye." The words echoed ominously.

"Wait!" Finn shouted as he suddenly sat up.

***HUFF HUFF* **The young hero took deep breathes.

"A dream?" He thought to himself.

"Nope." A voice said. Finn turned around to see the source of the voice.

"Death." Finn said with a glum look on his face. The boy recognized his surroundings.

"I'm dead again aren't I?" The boy asked the super-natural being.

"Yup." Death said casually.

"Come take a seat we need to talk." Death said as he pointed to the chair in front of him.

**Well there you have it Chapter 13. I hope it was worth the wait. I'm trying to get these chapters out a little faster, but I'm always getting sidetracked. It's getting really annoying. But, good news is there are only 4 more chapters left so you won't have to wait too long for the ending. One other reason this one took so long was because of my social life taking hold of me. I haven't had a single day in these last few weeks where I haven't had someone calling or texting me to go do something. I feel like I have the rest of the story planned out, but only time will tell if I'm really on track. Any ways I'll really be pushing myself for the next couple weeks, just so i can wrap this story up. If you guys want to PM me feel free too I'll respond as soon as possible. Now about "Puhoy." I heard the synopsis and I had seen the sneak peek. I really didn't like the idea of Finn just calling it quits, but I hoped he would get some sort of life lesson out of this and hopefully it would awaken even more of his "Flame Princess Love." But seriously Finn you know you can't break up with FP! You'd break her heart, crush any faith she still had in the world and more importantly you'd be an absolute prick that would deserve to be burned to death! There's is no possible way that AT can just have Finn dump Flame Princess and she'd be "OK" with it so I knew that that episode was just trying to mess with people. Finn came out of this experience and still loved his Fiery Girlfriend. Finn X Flame Princess Forever! Well that's all I gotta say for now so DarkCzar13 out!**


	14. The Tears of A Phoenix

**I do not own Adventure Time or any of it's characters... please stop suing me XD**

**Author's Notes: Damn is it already time for the next chapter? Well this sucks I'm not wearing my big boy pants hold on a second... So how is everyone? Wait, why are you crying? It's not time for that yet. I haven't even started writing! No seriously... STAHP! Holy Glob what was that all about? At least let me finish talking next time. Anyways without another wasted second here is the long-awaited Chapter 14 of "The Only Wish."**

"I don't have another choice do I?" The keeper of souls shook his head at the hero's question.

"Take a seat." The immortal being told him with a stern tone. Finn reluctantly walked up to the chair and tried to grab it with his right hand.

"Huh?" The young hero couldn't feel his appendage and shot his gaze to it.

"I forgot about that." He stood there for a moment, staring at what was left of his arm.

"Is there something wrong?" Death asked him.

"No... it's nothing." Finn grabbed the chair, pulled it out, and sat in it while resting his head against the table.

"You look worse then the first time you were here." He chuckled grimly.

"Yeah a lot happened." The young man looked distant, somewhat ignoring Death.

"What do you regret most about dying?" The all-powerful skeleton asked him, trying to regain the hero's attention.

"Leaving all my friends and family behind, especially Flame Princess." A sorrow-filled look covered Finn's face when he mentioned her name.

"This is the second time you've died for this girl. Why is she so special?" Death asked. Finn sat up in his chair.

"There... There was a part of me that never wanted to like someone else, because I thought I'd just get crushed again. But ever since I met Flame Princess it's been different. These last couple of days especially, they've been so... nice. Besides all the pain and death of course. The time I spent with Flame Princess was... it was magical. I just acted like myself. I didn't have to try and impress her and no matter how... intense our moments got she didn't push me away. Every feeling I felt for her, she felt the same way. She was everything I needed and I was everything she needed. That's why she's so special."

"That hole I had right here." Finn touched his chest.

"She filled it up. To the point where it feels like, like it's gonna burst!" The young hero exclaimed.

"Sounds like it's a pretty big regret." Death said, somewhat stunned by the revelation.

"Yeah, I just want to go back so bad! I needed to tell her how I feel and..."

"And What?" The immortal being asked, engrossed with what was going on.

"And... I lost my chance. This is bull gonk!" Finn slammed his fist against the table.

"What about your arm don't you regret losing it?" Death asked him insistently.

"I don't care about that anymore." The young hero looked at his hand.

"I'd ditch my other arm... if I could just see her again." Finn started to tear up.

"But I guess..." He closed his eyes, putting his face against his palm.

"I guess that's it." Finn rested his hand on the table.

"I'll never see her again." The heroic bear-hatted young man let out a quiet sob.

**Elsewhere...**

Three individuals left the cold, dark cave just as the moon rose over the horizon. Jake was the first to leave, clutching his blood-covered family heirloom tightly. The usual goofy smile he wore was replaced with a grimace and a furiousity in his eyes . Next was Flambo, the flambit was quiet, the complete opposite of his usual hot-headed appearance and personality. His flames almost duller as he exited the cave. Lastly was Bonnibel, the bright pink princess was pale and she seemed distant, the events that have transpired seemed to be taking a toll on her. The usually confidence and intelligence that followed her presence was gone. Her eyes looked tired almost lifeless, her appearance didn't help that fact. The dress she wore had multiple stains and the tattered cloth around her legs revealed small cuts and bruises on her body.

"Jake?" Bonnibel called out to the magical dog who simply ignored her and kept walking.

"Jake!" The princess raised her voice causing the canine to turn around.

"What Princess?!" Jake screamed back at her. He spoke with anger in his tone, unbefitting his usually kind demeanor. Princess Bubblegum stood silently, alarmed by the canine's sudden outburst.

"What do you want?" The magical dog asked again as he walked towards her. Bonnibel looked intimidated and didn't answer.

"What-" Flambo intervened stepping between them.

"Hey man just calm down." The flambit told Jake.

"No one's talking to you flame midget!" The magical dog yelled at him. Flambo looked down, the insult hurting his feelings. The Princess spoke up.

"Jake that's enough. Please stop!" Bubblegum pleaded with Jake as he put her hand on Flambo's shoulder. Jake scoffed, turned around and walked away from them.

"Where are you going?" Bonnibel asked him.

"To the Fire Kingdom." Jake clutched the demon blood sword even tighter.

"We're going with you." Bubblegum spoke for herself and Flambo.

"I don't need your help." The magical dog told them.

"Please?" Jake shook his head in anger, before he gave in.

"Just... don't get in my way." Jake got on all four, allowing Flambo and Bubblegum to get on his back before he shape-changed to an enormous size. Before Jake started walking he stretched his arm to his back.

"Hold on to this." The magical dog tried to hand off the demon blood sword to the princess. She stared at the dried blood on the blade. Distraught covered her face.

"I got it." Flambo grabbed the sword from Jake and held it with his little arms. The canine began walking towards there next destination.

"Thanks." Bonnibel told the flambit.

"No problem doll." Flambo said as he struggled to hold the crimson sword. A couple moments passed before another word was spoken.

"I wonder how she is." Bubblegum though out loud.

"Who?" The flambit asked.

"Flame Princess."

**Elsewhere...**

A Fiery Princess lay in her prison. She had stopped crying and instead stared outside the lamp. A metal tray rested in front of her with a couple pieces of coal on it. One of the servants noticed she had returned and thought she might need a snack. But, sadly the generosity went unnoticed. She didn't even flinch when the servant opened the lid and lowered the tray into the lamp. Flame Princess' gaze was fixated outside the only triangle window in her room. Hoping for someone to climb in.

***SIGH*** Flame Princess sat up, crossing her legs. The up-do she usually wore hung down to her shoulders and the fiery licks that usually covered her hair were calm. The princess looked at the two pieces of brownish-black sedimentary rock in front of her with displeasure.

***GROWL*** She felt a rumbling in her stomach, remembering the last thing she had eaten were a couple of marshmallows. Begrudgingly she picked up one of the pieces of coal and placed it in her mouth.

"Yuck!" The gritty taste revolted her, she immediately spit the coal on to her hand.

"I don't want this!" In a small fit of anger Flame Princess threw the coal at the glass walls of the lamp, shattering it into dust.

"This is crud!" She reached out and grabbed the other piece of coal, super-heating it in her hand and throwing it in the same place as the first.

"I want some ice cream." The Princess calmed down, turning her gaze to the floor. The only thing left in front of her now was a tray. It's silver-colored platform acted like a mirror, casting a reflection of the estranged girl.

"Hmm." Flame Princess rubbed her head and parted her hair. She missed the white bear hat that she had donned for the last couple days. The feeling of its felt seemed comforting to her.

"Almost like a hug." The Princess thought. She looked to her right, at the coal dust she had just made. Flame Princess scooped some of it up with her left hand, slowly so she wouldn't hurt herself.

"That's enough." She turned back to her reflection. With her index finger she picked up some of the dust and began putting it on the tray. Slowly she formed the dust into a rectangle-like shape with two nubs where the top of her head would be.

"Ha Ha!" Pleased with her drawing, she smiled and stared into her reflection imagining it was real. She stayed like this for a couple of moments. But, suddenly she started frowning. She put more coal dust on her index finger and began drawing again. A circle in the middle of her rectangle, followed by two symmetrical dots placed on the upper-half of the circle and a semi-oval on the lower half.

"Even better." Flame Princess stared at the likeness of her hero. A huge smile covered her face, but her eyes seemed longing, yearning for something.

"Finn." Flame Princess closed her eyes as thoughts slowly drifted through her mind. All the good things that had happened to her since meeting him. The bonds they made, and the moments they shared, she couldn't forget them. The day Finn first built her house. The silly jokes he told her and the funny noises he made with his mouth. Sitting together and trying to hold hands. The amulet that allowed them to be near each other. Holding each other, and trying not to let go. The new feelings she knew they both felt. A whole afternoon together, as she learned new things. The night under the stars. A song just for her, and at last a kiss that made the world stop for just a moment. Waking up in the morning and for once in her life feeling... normal. Flame Princess could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"Why?" But, with all good things there came bad things. The house she once loved, destroyed in an instant. The arguments and the lying. The fights that came after. The anger she had felt towards him. The hate she built up inside. Hurting there friends. Killing someone. Running from her guilt. Desperation in the face of adversity. The anguish she felt. A sudden twist of fate. And in the last moments she saw him only five words could be said, "I guess this is goodbye."

"No." The thoughts swept through the princess' mind unnerving her, confusing her, testing her actions. New thoughts replaced old ones. There was no reason to ever leave the lamp. Everyone was fine without Flame Princess. Why bother? The pain they endured. The tears that were shed. The blood that was spilled. They were all unnecessary. No one would ever want or love someone so _worthless_.

"Stop it!" Flame Princess sobbed. She tried to scream, but the feeling stopped in her throat. Tears ran down her face hitting the tray and erasing her picture.

"Ahh ha!" The Princess cried out violently. She pulled at her hair and hunched over, slightly rocking back and forth.

"I didn't want this!" She told herself through each pain-filled sob as the thoughts kept coming. _W__orthless_

"No!" She was near the edge, just as one final thought crossed her mind.

"You're the one to blame for Finn's death." Flame Princess snapped she grabbed the metal tray in front of her and began slamming it against the floor._  
_

"NO!" She screamed as she threw the tray upwards. The tray went through the vents of the lamp lid and fell downwards towards a sleeping Flame King. The tray hit the ground next to the flaming monarch's feet.

***CLANK CLANK* **The sound woke Flame King immediately.

"What the huh?" The Lord of Flames looked for the source of the commotion and saw the empty tray sitting on the ground.

"Look's like someones agitated." Flame King said as he snapped his fingers, expecting the lamp to be lowered. He snapped his fingers again when he noticed nothing happening. An enraged look covered the flaming monarch's face when again, nothing happened.

"What treason is this?" Flame King looked over to the lever controlling the lamp.

"Oh that's why." The Lord of Flames mumbled something unintelligible as his flames left his armor and followed him as he floated to the lever. He re-assembled on top of the pedestal.

"I have to do everything myself.' Flame King pulled a lever and as the lamp lowered he pulled another lever. The lamp stopped and settled just above the height of the royal throne. Flame King promptly made his way back to his throne.

"Well I see you're awake!" The Flaming Monarch said in his usual booming voice as he took a seat. Inside the lamp Flame Princess lay quietly, her back to the Fiery Monarch.

"What's wrong? A fire wolf got your tongue?" Flame King chuckled at his joke.

"Leave me alone." Flame Princess said in almost a whisper.

"I can't hear you what did you say?" The Fiery Monarch asked her unable to hear her low voice.

"Leave me alone." The Princess said once again, this time just a little louder.

"I still can't-" Flame Princess cut her father off mid-sentence.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed at him, surprising the King.

"What makes you think I want to talk to you?" Flame Princess kept her back turned to him. Flame King frowned, but he kept his cool.

"Come on don't be like that." The Lord of Flames tried talking in a more friendly tone.

"Leave me alone!" FP screamed at him once more.

"Why are you acting like this?" The Fiery Monarch asked getting slightly annoyed with her attitude.

"Why do you think?" Flame Princess shot back at him, her attitude still flaring.

"Is this about some boy again?" Flame King chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

"Finn isn't just some boy!" Flame Princess stood up and stared at her father, hate in her eyes.

"All you do is torment. Why don't you just kill me already? She asked him. The Lord of Flames looked astonished.

"You're my daughter. Why would I do that? The Confused Monarch stood up and stared at his daughter in the lamp.

"You already killed half of me, why not just put me out of my misery?" Flame Princess asked in a way that almost seemed like begging.

"It's just a boy, you'll get over him." Flame King rolled his eyes, his daughter's obsession with Finn held no meaning to him. The Fiery Princess looked angry as she asked.

"Is that why mom's not around? Did you just get over her?" Flame King's eyes shot open.

"Your mother was the love of my life, my reason for living! How dare you compare her to some human garbage!" The Lord of Flames screamed at his daughter.

"Finn was my reason." Flame Princess said, as tears gathered in her eyes.

"And you killed him." Flame King rubbed the space between his eyes violently.

"I don't feel like talking anymore." The Lord of Flames disassembled his body and floated to the lever's controlling the lamp.

"We'll talk about this when you're more... sensible." Just as he landed on the pedestal and tried to pull a lever, a red sword cut through the three wires supporting the lamp. The prison fell in front of the Royal Throne.

"What the-" Flame King watched as the arm holding the demon's blood sword retracted back to it's wielder.

"You're one to talk about sensible Flame King." Jake, Princess Bubblegum and Flambo stood in the middle of the palace floor staring at an enraged Flame King.

"What are you doing here?" A surprised Flame Princess asked them.

"Getting our friends back." Bubblegum told her.

"Friends?" She asked.

"Yeah both of you guys." Flambo told Flame Princess.

"Flame King!" Jake shouted as he watched Flame King re-assemble his body in front of the lamp.

"What?" The Lord of Flames responded in anger.

"Where's Finn?" The yellow dog asked.

**Elsewhere...**

"Heh." Death grinned as he stared at Finn. Hearing the chuckle the young hero looked at the skeleton.

"What's so funny?" He asked him still upset with his situation.

"You got some really great friends." Death told him. Finn looked at him confused.

"Thanks I guess. But, why does that matter?" The bag of bones grinned even wider.

"Your getting another shot kid." The look of disbelief on Finn's face made Death grin even more.

"Wait, I thought I was-"

"You were dead. Keyword were." Death pointed out.

"So I get to go back?" He asked.

"Yup." Death nodded.

"WOOOOHOOOO!" Finn screamed in delight as he raised his arm in the air and fist pumped.

"But, there's a-" Before Death could finish he was cut off.

"YESSSSSSSS!" The young hero took off his bear hat and started swinging it around.

"Finn there's a-" Death was once again cut off by Finn's childish antics.

"OHHH YEAHHH!" Finn jumped on top of the table and started dancing awkwardly.

"SHUT UP BOY!" Death yelled at him, his eyes glowing red in the process. Finn stopped his ridiculous dance and immediately sat back in his chair.

"Finn, there's a catch." The immortal being told him.

"And what's that?" The young hero asked.

"The next time you die it's permanent, no regular or magical remedies will save you."

"Then-" Finn thought about it for a second.

"That's right, not even Cyclops' Tears can save you." The young hero looked at Death with disbelief.

"But what if I-" The hero was the one cut off this time.

"Nope three strikes your out." Death said coldly.

"Huh." Finn looked at his only hand, wondering just how bad things had gotten since he was "away."

"It's time to go." Death told him.

"But wait I have more-" Before Finn could finish Death snapped his fingers and he blacked out.

"Good luck kid, your gonna need it."

"..."

"Finn." A familiar voice called out too the young hero.

"Finn!" The voice was louder now.

"FINN!" The boy's eyes shot open from the sound. The young man shook his head and stood up.

"Where am I?" Finn asked himself. The hero looked at his surroundings.

"Why is everything so dark?" The human reached out hoping to touch something.

"What the-" Finn could see his arms perfectly despite the darkness.

"Okay?" The young hero kept looking around, even more confused now.

"FINN!" The young man turned around to look for the sound.

"Whoa." What he saw shocked him. The black void around him was suddenly filled. Finn once again stood in the Fire Kingdom Palace.

"I've had enough with this un-righteous stuff.." Finn said to himself as he walked towards the Throne.

"FINN!" A lamp suddenly descended from the ceiling and crashed on to the floor.

"Flame Princess?" Finn tried to walk towards the lamp, but stopped when Flame King appeared before him.

"Get outta my way!" The young man screamed as he ran towards him. The Lord of Flames reacted quickly tossing a large fireball at him.

"Whoa." Finn had just enough time to dodge the projectile, but he was vulnerable and Flame King didn't waste any time.

"Ack!" Before he could react Flame King punched Finn in the gut, sending the hero in the air. The King then kicked Finn in mid-air sending the human a few feet away.

"Oww!" Finn tried to get up, but couldn't gather the strength.

"Crud!" The young man grunted as he flipped himself on to his back. Flame King approached him.

"FINN!" Flame Princess screamed in the lamp, calling out to her hero.

"I'll get you out FP." Finn said weakly as The Lord of Flames picked him up by the neck of his shirt.

"You're not so tough." The young hero said to him. Flame King paid no mind to the comment as he slammed Finn to the ground.

"That hurt!" The young man said as he watched the fiery monarch place his foot above his head.

"NOO!' Flame Princess screamed in the lamp once again, that was the last thing Finn heard before his world went dark.

"..."

"I really got my buns kicked." Finn joked as he stared into the black void around him once again.

"You're the flame that sets my soul on fire." A voice said in the distance.

"What? Who's there?" The young hero looked around until he saw a light in the distance.

"CAWWW!" A large golden owl popped out of the darkness.

"Ahh!" Finn screamed as he opened his eyes. The young man sat up as he panted heavily.

"The cosmic owl?" The bear-hatted hero tried to get the image out of his head, but for some reason he couldn't.

"Did I just have a Croak Dream?" Finn thought to himself as he looked down, trying to figure out what exactly was going, when something suddenly struck him.

"Isn't this Marceline's couch?" The young hero had been laying on a red couch and when he looked around he noticed pink wallpaper, blue carpets and a red love seat next to a brown door.

"Yup this is Marceline's house, but where's-" Finn's thought was cut short when a large amount of black hair hit him directly in the face.

"PFFT!" The young man pushed the hair out of his face and looked up.

"Oh hey Marceline." Finn said.

"Hi Finn!" The vampire queen said as she levitated over him.

"What's up? She asked.

"Nothing mostly just you." The two laughed as Marceline floated next to him and Finn sat up.

"Wait. How did I get here? And where's Flame Princess?" Marceline rolled her eyes.

"You got flown here." The Vampire Queen told him, trying to dodge the second question.

"And what about Flame Princess?" Finn asked once again.

"She uhhh." Marceline thought for a second.

"What happened?" The young hero asked her again in a much sterner voice.

***SIGH* **The Vampire Queen let out her breath knowing what would happen next.

"Your girlfriend kinda got taken by her Dad." Finn's eyes shot open and he immediately jumped off the couch.

"Whoa easy now lover boy!" Marceline grabbed him by the back of his shirt, holding him in place.

"Let me go! I have to save her!" Finn declared as he tried to walk away.

"I'm not letting you go anytime soon." The Vampire Queen told him as she forced him back on to the couch.

"But I have to save her you don't understand!" The determined hero looked at her desperate to leave.

"Boy your missing an arm your not saving anyone anytime soon." Marceline joked as she pointed at his right arm. Finn's arm was missing from the elbow down with a T-shirt sleeve knotted at the end of it.

"I only need one arm to save her." Finn told her with confidence.

"You don't even know what's going on, I won't let you go until you know." The Vampire Queen told him.

"Then tell me Marceline, tell me everything."

**Well there you have it Chapter 14 of "The Only Wish" I hope it was worth the wait. I did think this chapter was going to be a LOT longer, but I realized I was releasing important plot points too soon, so this might seem kinda short. The next chapter is gonna be crazy though. And hopefully I can have it sooner then this one. Well I had fun this week a LOT of fun. Seems like I'm doing a collaboration story with FourElements678 which is cool, I'll probably post a link to it on my profile so check back often. Now on to some more important matters "Princess Potluck." Did anyone else like the episode as much as I did, I mean besides the serious lack of Flame Princess (but I always complain about that XD) it was pretty good. I liked how they backtracked a bit and told us the story of what Finn and Jake were doing while BMO was being a detective in "BMO Noire." I kinda hope they backtrack other episodes too. I'd kinda like too know the joke FP didn't get that started all that "Puhoy" crap. Anyways back to "Princess Potluck." I liked the episode except for the part where they showed Finn's blister. Glob that was gross, it was even worse for me 'cause I was eating chicken salad when they showed it. I almost upchucked! And sea lards. What the heck is the significance of a sea lard. Plus why do I want one? Anyways I think I'm gonna get some more Adventure Time shirts. I saw a bunch of them online that were sporting a bunch of Flame Princess Love! And they had hoodies! So I'm probably gonna drop a couple paychecks on that when I get a job (sooner or later). Oh also forgot to announce this my mom's pregnant which is awesome! She's having a girl (she's like 5 months now, I thought she was just getting fat XD, I know it's mean, but it's true) so I'll have a little sis. I'm probably gonna make her love Adventure Time. But, it's so weird. My mom's 40 so when she's 60 I'll be 40 and my little sis will be 20. That kid'll will look like it's mine XD. But, that's not too bad it'll help me practice on having my own. I feel sorry for any girl who wants to have little me's running around though. Anyways a couple more questions before I wrap this up. Does anyone else collect AT comics? I've been collecting for awhile now and I got a pretty good stack. Also is any one looking forward too "Adventure Time: Playing With Fire" a whole comic just set on Finn and Flame Princess? I'm really excited as always. It comes out May 21st I already pre-ordered mine so not only do I feel like a nerd, I feel like a smart nerd. Finally a shout out too Canon's Son who wrote a poem based on "The Only Wish" if you wanna check it out it's in the reviews, also a regretful shout out too shoopthewhoop who went out and got a picture drawn from one of the scenes in "The Only Wish" I'm flattered. At least I was until I found out the picture is based on a Rule 34'D scene. So yeah thanks for the free publicity... I think (if anyone wants to see it I'll show you the link, but I'm not looking at it again!). Anyways you know the drill Favorite, Follow and Review if you like the story and if you have anything you want to contact me about (like saying hi or anything really) I don't mind I always got time for you guys. Well that's enough for now, see you guys later DarkCzar13 out!  
**


End file.
